Gryffyn
by Angelicorn
Summary: Complete!...? A sweet ReiShinji fic that involves a curious creature we all know and love as Gryffyn. Rated R for Really nasty violence. You'll cry, you'll laugh, you'll send me death threats.
1. An odd animal

  
  
  
  
Water dripped from the tap.  
  
Plunk.  
  
Plunk.  
  
Two pieces of bread. Spread a scraping of butter over each, then a knifeful of jam on one. Lay the one   
on the other and put the sandwich into a paper bag. A small apple, also.  
  
She put the paper bag in her black satchel, and picked up her few schoolbooks.  
  
School, again. She hated this.  
  
  
  
Walking back. Pale blue hair lifted gently by a passing breeze. Another uneventful day.  
  
Unexpectedly, her lip trembled. She stilled it with surprise, slowly becoming aware of the great   
yawning pit of emptiness just behind her eyes. An odd dry feeling filled her mouth.  
  
Every day was the same. Every day was just like this one. There was so little that had meaning- ever   
more so, now, with the last of their opponents dead. Every day she went to school. She spent every day   
at school staring out of the window, her mind filled with blankness and the dripping of water.   
Sometimes it rained.  
  
There has never been anything else, she told herself. This is what is. I will not ask for more.  
  
Craa-orc!  
  
The sharp, urgent cry made her blink. She paused, turned her head slowly from side to side. There was   
nothing to be seen. A bird, perhaps; rare in this place, but not unheard of.  
  
Nothing. She went on her way, walking with despondant slowness towards a dinner of ramen noodles,   
two hours of study, and oblivion.  
  
  
  
Water dripped from the tap.  
  
Plunk.  
  
Plunk.  
  
Two pieces of bread. Spread a scraping of butter over each, then a knifeful of jam on one. Lay the one   
on the other and put the sandwich into a paper bag. A small apple, also.  
  
She put the paper bag in her black satchel, and picked up her few schoolbooks.  
  
School, again. She hated this.  
  
  
  
Walking back. Pale blue hair lifted gently by a passing breeze. Another uneventful day.  
  
At the same place: Craa-orc!  
  
How odd, she thought. That same noise that I heard yesterday. Once more she stopped. Stood. Looked.  
  
The noise came again, softer, pleading. Kriii!  
  
Rei was able to pinpoint the noise this time. Some small living thing, huddled there between the roots   
of an ancient oak. The tree struggled through cracked paving cement to spread its shade, a strong one to   
have survived all the battles this city had seen.  
  
A dark, liquid eye gleamed. For an instant she was transfixed.  
  
She took two, three hesitant steps forward. A strange creature! She was not even sure what its type was   
called, whether it should be imaginary or extinct or both.  
  
It looked at her again. Its gaze was open and astonishingly knowing.  
  
The young girl turned aside and went on her way.  
  
  
  
Plunk.  
  
Plunk.  
  
Two pieces of bread. Put the sandwich into a paper bag. A small apple, also.  
  
She put the paper bag in her black satchel, and picked up her few schoolbooks.  
  
School, again. She hated this.  
  
  
  
Walking back. Shinji talked to her today. Well, tried to. Not much- she remembered:  
  
"Raining again today."  
  
No response. He hadn't talked to her for a while- he was even more nervous around her than he had   
ever been. She didn't know why.  
  
He'd leaned back in his seat. "Well, it's been three months, Ayanami. Do you think the Angels are   
really gone for good?"  
  
"Perhaps. Our training means nothing anymore. Maybe it is so."  
  
From the way he blinked, she thought that he hadn't been expecting a response to that either. It was   
true. The time spent in NERV was perfunctory and seemed totally without point.  
  
Then the 2nd Child grabbed his arm and dragged him away, chattering wildly at him. Rei did not watch   
them go.  
  
Rei's attention snapped back to the present. The small creature was still there at the foot of its tree. She   
stopped and observed it. An odd animal- golden and tawny, like a furry bird. About the length of her   
forearm, but obviously not yet grown as its feathers were only pins and down. Two wings, yet four   
legs- a pattern not observed by the few animals she'd seen.  
  
As she studied the creature, it rose shakily to its feet and stumbled towards her. Its small tail waved   
furiously, the only energetic part of it. She saw no reason to fear it, as it was much too young to do her   
harm, and allowed its approach.  
  
It sat on her foot.  
  
Rei pulled back a little in surprise. Why would the creature do such a thing? It looked up at her, and   
creeled. She regarded it, confused. It was obviously underfed, each rib standing clearly out from its   
little body. Perhaps that was what it wanted from her- food.  
  
She hadn't eaten half of her sandwich today, fortunately for the little beast. She retreived the paper bag   
from her satchel, removed the half-eaten sandwich, and dropped it to the ground a little way away.   
Instantly the beast turned and pounced on it, its hooked beak tearing into the soft bread.  
  
While it was distracted, Rei made her escape.  
  
  
  
Plunk.  
  
Plunk.  
  
Put the sandwich into a paper bag. A small apple, also. She put the paper bag in her black satchel, and   
picked up her few schoolbooks.  
  
School, again. She hated this.  
  
  
  
Walking back. There it was again. As soon as it saw her it leapt to its feet, kiiii- ing in happiness and   
expectation. It ran over to her and rubbed its small head against her leg.  
  
A `gryffyn'. No, not quite; gryffyns had the head, wings and forelimbs of an eagle and the hindparts of   
a great cat. This creature almost fit the description, but it had the forelimbs of a great cat instead of   
those of an eagle. Well, she had to think of it as something, and the name `gryffyn' would suffice.  
  
Today she had intentionally eaten only half of her sandwich, and had readied the other half as she   
walked here. She dropped it to the creature, which ate it in two bites, and then jumped up to butt its   
head into her hand.  
  
Today Asuka had called her `wonder girl' again. She did not understand that, and did not like the way   
it made her feel- the image it conjured up, of her fist striking the girl's face. Hikari had tried to talk to   
her. Then she had fumed when Rei did not reply.  
  
She took out her apple too. The gryffyn ate that as well, but with less enjoyment than it had showed for   
the sandwich. "You are not nearly as confusing as they, little gryffyn," she murmured softly. It creeled   
happily at the sound of her voice, sitting on her foot again. "You are simple, like me." She reached   
down to remove the golden-furred lion's tail winding around her ankle. "All you want is food. That's   
easy enough. I can handle that."  
  
She nudged her foot out from under it and went on her way.  
  
  
  
Plunk.  
  
Plunk.  
  
Four pieces of bread. Put the sandwiches into a paper bag. A small apple, also.  
  
She put the paper bag in her black satchel, and picked up her few schoolbooks.  
  
  
  
A week of school. Nothing happened.  
  
  
  
Then the most unexpected thing- laid low by a human. As Rei exited the school, walking slowly as she   
did every day, a large black car racing down the main street slammed its brakes on- to no point.  
  
Rei felt the impact like a sledgehammer against her thigh. Wordlessly, soundlessly, she bounced onto   
the bonnet and off it again, striking the road with an explosion of pain. She rolled over several times,   
limply, like a rag doll, feeling each time her body heavily struck the asphalt.  
  
She heard the sound of running feet before the world faded away from her.  
  
  
  
Something different. A hospital bed. Familiar, too, in its way- she had spent a great deal of time here   
also- but different. She looked down and saw with a sense of detachment that her leg had been broken,   
and large patches of skin scraped off all over her. Her shoulder was sore. Skin missing there too,   
probably. And an ache in her ribs suggested that a few of those had been broken. She closed her eyes.   
She was used to pain- but it had been a while.  
  
Coldly and methodically, she isolated every pain in her body, then reached (with a wince) for the chart   
hanging above her head. Yes, they were all explained. Her body would heal.  
  
"It will heal," a deep voice rumbled, echoing her thoughts. Commander Ikari. She turned to where he   
stood by the bed. "Are you in pain, Rei?"  
  
"Some," she answered honestly. She could never lie to him. "It will pass."  
  
"The driver who hit you wished to send his apologies. Our agents investigated the situation, and it was   
just an accident." Then there was warning in his voice. "You should always look before stepping onto   
the road."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He stood there for a moment longer. "The Angels may be gone, Rei, but your purpose is not yet   
fulfilled. Don't go dying on us."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
He smiled at her- a gentle smile, one that she longed to see- and left.  
  
Rei closed her eyes, letting her head fall to the side. She was not certain exactly what he had meant by   
that. Was not her purpose to fight the Angels? Surely that was gone. There was no reason for her   
further existance, not that she saw. But the commander was wise beyond her knowledge; perhaps there   
was something else he needed her for before she could cease existance.  
  
Curiosity was a bad thing, something she shouldn't feel, but she did.  
  
  
  
Some time later, she heard the door to her large hospital room slide open, and footsteps move inside.   
The visitor walked with uneven steps to the side of her bed, standing there for a moment before sitting   
in the chair nearby.  
  
Before she heard his voice she knew that it would be Shinji. "Oh, Ayanami," he murmured, thinking   
her asleep, "I hope you're gonna be okay."  
  
She considered whether to reply to that or not. Was it not self-apparent that she was not gravely   
injured?  
  
"Why am I here?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
She was silent, only breathing slowly.  
  
Shinji continued in his soliloquay. "I don't understand this, Ayanami. Rei. I can hardly bear to see you,   
even now. I know it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. But I've seen you die so many   
times. I hate it! Damn it, Rei! You can't do it again, you have no chances left! You didn't even look.   
It's like you want to die, or something." His voice cracked a little. "I mean, there's a lot of bad things   
to deal with, but there's good things too. Your life is worth living."  
  
Finally he fell silent, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
Rei's thoughts were troubled. She did not understand, either. What things in life were there that were   
so good? To see the Commander smile that way, that was good. To feel peace, that was good. When   
her purpose was fulfilled, he would smile and she would be given peace. That would be good.  
  
That was a lie- she did not want to die.  
  
Immediately she felt guilty of the thought. When it was time, she would go quietly and without   
complaint. But. she did not want it to be time just yet.  
  
Suddenly her eyes opened, and she turned to the seated figure.  
  
He gave a tiny gasp of surprise at her movement, and the look in his eyes said that he had not meant for   
her to truly hear those words. She did not comment on them, but spoke her own.  
  
"Ikari, there is a thing I must ask of you."  
  
His mouth closed, and she hastened before he could deny her, "It is not for myself that I ask this. I   
know- I know that you don't like being near me, that you aren't - comfortable when I am near. I don't   
know why. That is unimportant. Will you do this small thing?"  
  
He looked down. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"There is- there is an animal that I feed. It is very young. I do not think it can feed itself. Please, Ikari, I   
need you to feed it for me until I may leave this place."  
  
She could see that he was surprised, and interested. "You have a pet?"  
  
"I feed this animal, but I do not keep it."  
  
"Oh. Well, sure, okay! Where is it, what does it eat?"  
  
"I have been making an extra sandwich or two for it. I do not know if that is what it should eat, but it is   
what I had. Also apples, but it does not like them." She tried to formulate directions. "It is halfway to   
my apartment from school. On Itaikon Road. There is an old tree in front of a small house. It is always   
nestled in the roots of that tree. It makes an odd sound, you will find it by that."  
  
"What kind of animal is it? A cat, a dog?"  
  
She didn't answer, but tore a strip of cloth from the sleeve of her hospital robe. She handed it to Shinji,   
who took it, bemused. "This smells of me. It is more likely to accept food from you if it can smell this."  
  
"That's a good idea." He folded the strip and tucked it into his pocket. "Has it eaten today?"  
  
"No. I was on my way to it when." She looked at her leg. "I have its food here for today, if you wish   
to take it."  
  
"Um- sure."  
  
Her shoolbag was by the bed. She retrieved the brown paper bag from it and handed that to Shinji too.   
"Its name is Gryffyn," she volunteered.  
  
"Okay," he nodded, standing to leave. "You- will you be alright?"  
  
"I'll be well in a short while," Rei answered.  
  
The nervous boy paused with his hand on the door, as he heard Rei say softly, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Itaikon Road. Shinji clutched the bag with its sandwiches, looking around for a tall tree. He wandered   
slowly down it- and there it was, an ancient tree bursting through cracked pavement. She hadn't even   
told him what sort of an animal to look for, he remembered. And surely sandwiches couldn't be a   
healthy food for any young animal.  
  
He still couldn't believe that this was the favour Rei had wanted to ask. Who would have thought that   
she would feed an animal even once, much less make a habit of it? Not that he was being mean to her,   
just. that was so far from what he had seen of her nature.  
  
He couldn't hear any `odd sound', so he walked over to the tree and looked into the deep crevasses   
between the roots.  
  
Then sprang back in shock.  
  
The young gryphon was curled between two roots, deep eyes watchful on him. Its fur and budding   
feathers were a rich, buttery gold. Needle-sharp claws showed from each of four feline paws. Its   
lionlike tail slapped upon its flank, wings folded flat to its back, and its hooked eagle's beak was a few   
shades darker than the rest of it. Pinfeathers spilled from its head and wings down its shoulders and   
chest; when it was fullgrown, they would make a thick ruff.  
  
Full-grown? It must have been nearly two feet long now! It would be huge when it was grown, if it was   
that big as a baby!  
  
This was Rei's pet?!?!!  
  
Feeling his shocked eyes on it, the gryphon cub hissed furiously, mantling its wings in a show of   
warning. Shinji backed off a few steps in response, and the hiss eased its intensity. Cautiously, he   
pulled the strip of cloth Rei had given him from his pocket, and slowly extended that hand toward the   
creature.  
  
Warily, the gryphon let his hand approach- then nabbed the cloth with a lightning-swift beak. Shinji   
clamped down on his muscles to prevent jerking his arm away- he had more sense than to make such   
sudden movements near such an untrusting animal. How had Rei, as shy and gentle as she was,   
managed to tame it? The gryphon was rubbing its head against the strip of cloth, and a slow creeling   
came from its throat- obviously one day was enough for it to begin missing its mistress.  
  
Shinji slowly drew his hand back, and took the sandwich out from his bag with that same slowness.   
The beast's eyes locked on it- it knew what it wanted. Shinji sat on his heels and carefully dropped it   
near the tree's roots. "There you go," he said in a low and reassuring voice. "That's from your mistress.   
She won't be able to come for a while, I'll be feeding you until she can come back herself."  
  
He watched the gryphon sniff the proffered sandwich; it evidently approved, and tore into it heartily   
with its viciously hooked beak. The odd long ears that had until now been plastered along its neck   
swivelled forward, and its tail was lashing in satisfaction. Overall, it was a very handsome little   
creature. The gold colouring was quite lovely, and it was pleasantly proportioned with a sweet face and   
large round eyes. Not a bad pet at all, really, even though it was a mythical animal- wasn't it? And how   
lucky Rei was to find it now! When it was full-grown, if it remained loyal to her, it would surely be a   
powerful ally.  
  
But he shouldn't spend too long near it. He stood, slowly, and walked away.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unexpected developements

Hello again everyone! You know I don't own anything by Akira Toriyama (dammit) so there's my disclaimer; refer back to that if I ever forget it again. Gryffyn, however, is all mine and I intend to keep him- but I'll loan him out for hugs! Yes, I have spelled the name of that particular brand of creature at least three different ways during this story. That's quite intentional. Both 'griffin' and 'gryphon' are acceptable spellings, and the word 'gryffyn' is a mis-spelling on Rei's behalf which this particular specimen is then happy to take on as his name.   
  
Yes, I also know that these gryphons are not the traditional gryphon of folklore, having feline forelegs instead of birdlike ones, but that's my writer's licence! And that Japanese people would probably not know about them, that's true, but I tend to Americanise (or Australianise as the case may be) things, cos I can write better about what I understand better. And I have tried to keep the characters- at least in the opening few chapters- as in character as possible! I tried! Really, I did!  
  
So, please read on-  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei returned to school some ten days later, three sandwiches in her bag and a thin cast remaining on her   
leg. She had not seen any of the other children whilst in hospital; Shinji had been the only one who   
visited her, and he only once. She trusted, though, that he had fed Gryffyn- he was not the sort of   
person who could say he would do something, and then not do it. She only hoped that Gryffyn had not   
frightened him too much. She had a feeling he would not like strangers.  
  
Oddly, she found a strange feeling in herself- she was impatient for the day to end, so she could see   
Gryffyn again. She missed the little animal- the ways he had of creeling at her, of rubbing against her   
leg and tickling her skin with his half-grown feathers, of looking at her with his warm and intelligent   
eyes.  
  
As she was walking to school, she met Shinji and Asuka. Both were obviously surprised to see her.   
Asuka reacted first. The girl walked up to her and peered into her face, making the simple act   
aggressive and almost invasive. Rei did not react.  
  
"So, the doll's been patched up again, huh? All stitched up."  
  
Rei felt irrational, quivering rage build up in her, but kept a tight rein on it. Instead, she answered   
calmly and without facetiousness, "I am well, Asuka, thank you for your concern."  
  
The girl stared at her, shocked by her reply, then shrieked a few imprecations in German and spun on   
her heel, storming quickly off towards the school.  
  
Rei closed her eyes for a moment- even the shortest confrontations with the 2nd child made her feel   
exhausted- and then looked at Shinji, who was quietly chuckling. For some reason he seemed to have   
found that exchange very humorous. "How is Gryffyn?" she asked softly.  
  
Still chuckling, Shinji said, "That was great, Rei. It's been a while since anyone got her one like that."  
  
"I grow weary of her speaking to me in that fashion. It is not something I enjoy, or need to tolerate."  
  
Shinji sobered abruptly. "Yeah. Well, um, your pet's fine. I fed him every day- I told Asuka you were   
keeping a cat, and I needed to feed it for you, otherwise she might've found him and done something   
nasty to him. You shouldn't really give him sandwiches, though, they're not really what an animal like   
that needs to eat." He was aware that he was beginning to babble, but couldn't seem to stop. "I've been   
making him a mix of, uh, grains and fruits and meat. It's a lot better for him, and he likes it, especially   
with some honey and sunflower seeds in it. And he needs to eat a lot more, too- he's growing really   
quickly."  
  
Rei watched him curiously, studied the way his nerves frittered just from being in her presence. She   
had to understand this. "Ikari, I would think it a kindness if you would tell me what it is about me that   
you so dislike."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are uneasy in my presence, and have been ever since..." She considered. "The last few Angels. I   
would like to know why."  
  
Shinji tried to maintain his pretence of misunderstanding her, but faltered in moments. His shoulders   
slumped a little. He allowed himself to sit on the tall garden wall behind him, and let out a deep sigh.   
Rei waited patiently for his answer, and in a minute, it arrived.  
  
"I... I found out some stuff about you that I didn't want to know."  
  
Rei's curiousity was peaked, but she let him continue uninterrupted.  
  
As he spoke, Shinji's eyes closed tightly, and his body tensed. "I saw you die. You sacrificed yourself   
to save me, Rei, and then you were alive again, and you didn't remember it. I tried to understand that,   
but I couldn't, so I let it lie. The fact that you weren't dead wasn't as important as the fact that you   
were alive, do you understand?"  
  
Rei didn't, but she nodded mutely nonetheless.  
  
"And something you said, too- you said that you could be replaced. I never understood that either. That   
seemed a terrible thing to say, like you didn't care whether you lived or died as long as another pilot   
could be found. That's what I thought you meant. I hated to hear that. I care about you; I don't want   
you to be replaced!" His face was turned away, and his voice shook with emotion. Then, suddenly, his   
voice dropped again. "What I found out- you meant that. You meant it literally. That... the..."  
  
"The dummy system," she completed quietly, stunned. "You found out about the dummy system."  
  
Shinji was silent, his slight frame shaking. She thought he may have been weeping, but couldn't tell for   
sure. Finally he spoke again. "It made me realise just how different you are from everybody else I've   
ever known. I- I don't think you're human, Rei."  
  
She gasped softly. "Then what am I?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what else- I don't understand enough to even guess. Some of it could be   
Angel, I suppose- I don't think - oh, I don't know. I know that there's enough human in you that that's   
how you look- I don't know any more than that."  
  
She was deeply shaken by his comments, but there was at least one answer to make. "Could I pilot an   
Eva if there was no Angel in me? That's what makes a pilot, you know- the distinguishing factor."  
  
She had succeeded in shaking him in return. He looked up at her, his face tear-streaked. "You're saying   
that- that I? Me? I'm no Angel!"  
  
"That is why all pilots are our age- every conception that occurred during Second Impact had a chance   
of being affected- that the child would take into itself some of the essence of the destroyed Angel.   
Evangelion is a combination of human and Angel; we must be the same to be able to communicate   
with it." Of course, she was a special case- but that did not need to be mentioned.  
  
Shinji, shocked, was breathing in short ragged gasps. She said nothing for some moments, allowing   
him to regain his composure.  
  
"I did not mean to upset you," she murmured. "I gather you did not wish to know this, either."  
  
"No. But thank you. I didn't want to know it, but I'm glad I do." He dragged his hands over his face.   
"Thank you for being honest with me."  
  
Folding her hands, she chose not to reply.  
  
Shinji drew breath to speak, then caught sight of his watch. "Oh, crap! We're gonna be so late."   
Without thinking about it, he grabbed her wrist and began to run. Rei followed suit- it was either that or   
be dragged along the ground.  
  
But outside the gate to school, he pulled up short, both of them panting hard from the exertion. Once   
he'd got his wind back, he gasped, "I wasn't finished. There's more stuff I need to tell you, Rei, but I   
can't just yet. Please, can I come with you to feed Gryffyn this afternoon? We can talk then."  
  
"If you wish," she panted. Her newly healed leg was pulsing with dull pain from this much exercise so   
soon.  
  
  
  
Of course, when the two children entered the classroom- late, out of breath, disshevelled- the usual   
response was forthcoming.  
  
Touji was the first to see them: he pursued his lips and let out a loud, generous wolf-whistle. "Hey,   
Asuka!" he shouted. "Looks like Rei's having an affair with your husband."  
  
Asuka looked up from her conversation with Hikari, and both girls drew breath sharply. It did look   
rather incriminating. The redhead levelled the flattest of flat stares at the two new arrivals, and then   
disdainfully turned back to Hikari, pointedly ignoring them.  
  
Red-faced, Shinji slipped into his normal chair while Rei calmly made her way to hers.  
  
"Hey, Ikari," hissed Kensuke, nudging him, "Got two girls all to yourself! What's the deal with that,   
huh?"  
  
Touji joined in, muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "A bit on the side. I think we're gonna have   
to call Ayanami the Salad from now on. What d'ya think, Ikari?"  
  
The teacher's voice cut through their ragging. "Ikari, Ayanami- you're late. Is NERV the reason for   
this, or do you have some explaining to do?"  
  
To everybody's surprise, Rei spoke. "Sir, my leg isn't fully healed yet. Shinji was helping me get to   
school. He's late because he had to half-carry me here."  
  
"Oh." The teacher took some notes down on his desk, and nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, that will do."   
He returned to his lesson, and the class to ignoring him. Rei took her normal pose of staring out of the   
window, apparently oblivious to the stir she had just caused.  
  
Shinji, again, was stunned. Rei had just lied! Actively lied to an authority figure! In his defence! Then,   
he felt abashed, remembering that her leg probably was still painful, and he had just made her run all   
the way in.  
  
Naturally, the class did not realise she was lying. Touji muttered, voice pitched for just the three of   
them, "Carrying Rei in, huh? Did you get a good feelup while you were doing that?"  
  
In the same pitch, Shinji replied, "Is that all you can really think about, you baka? How do you expect   
Hikari to ever like you if you don't learn the meaning of gallantry?"  
  
Kensuke snickered at Touji's response- a guilty stiffening, and a quick glance to make sure that Hikari   
hadn't heard that. Then the taller boy replied, "How do you expect Rei to ever like you if you don't   
learn to feel her up?"  
  
Predictably, Shinji choked. No, that didn't work, he thought, remembering the time- so long ago, it   
seemed- that he had interrupted her during her shower. The memory brought the blood to his cheeks   
again. Then, giving in to his boyish need to brag, he muttered in the lowest possible tone that his   
friends could hear, "Doesn't work."  
  
Both of them drew back, staring at him in shock, then leaned in closer to whisper accusingly at him.   
"What are you talking about, Ikari!" both hissed in disbelieving jealousy.  
  
A small grin hiding around the corner of his mouth, he let them ask all the questions they wanted- but   
didn't answer any of them.  
  
  
  
The day seemed unbearably long to Rei- especially the part where Asuka had snuck up to her at lunch   
to deliver an ultimatim ("Stay away from Shinji, wondergirl, or else!")- but finally it ended.   
  
As she left the school, Shinji came up, followed by a mocking shout from Touji which they both   
ignored. "Do you need a hand getting back home, Rei?" he asked loudly enough for everyone else there   
to hear.  
  
"I might," she answered truthfully. Her leg had been hurt by the run, and had been aching all day. She   
barely trusted it with her weight.  
  
Shinji, as if sensing this, moved over to her left side- it was her left leg that had been broken- and bit   
his lip nervously, then as gently as he could, slipped his arm around her waist, easing some of her   
weight onto it. "Put your arm around my shoulder," he hinted quietly.  
  
Rei regarded him uncertainly. Her body trembled, small but reassuringly real, in his arm. Then, trusting   
him, she lifted her left arm and draped it across his shoulders, allowing him to take more of her weight.   
It was, truly, a relief- her leg felt better already.  
  
"I have Gryffyn's mix in my bag," he prompted.  
  
"Yes- thank you, Ikari."  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Asuka's strident screech cut through Rei's gentler comment. The redhead   
strode angrily up. "You two are up to something, I swear! Take your friggin hands off him, bitch!" She   
moved swiftly in front of them, snarling aggressively.  
  
What right had she to act that way, for mere suspicion of a romantic development between her and   
Shinji? Rei, despite herself, said sweetly, "And what concern of yours is it?"  
  
Shinji's arm tightened around her in shock. He hadn't expected that! Rei realised suddenly that she was   
enjoying surprising people. She leaned a little closer to Shinji, letting her side meet his, then resting   
against him.  
  
The expression on Asuka's face was highly satisfying. Her mouth opened wide, her eyes showing   
deepest shock, and then she began to shout. "Flirtchen! WHORE! How dare you! Where do you get the   
fucking NERVE to- you..." She lunged at Rei, a hand raised to slap-  
  
Shinji pulled Rei aside, not believing how worked up Asuka was letting herself become.  
  
Deciding that she had gone too far after all, Rei pulled a little away from Shinji and spoke calmly. "2nd   
Child, compose yourself."  
  
Asuka snarled wordlessly, hands crooked into claws.  
  
"My leg is paining me. Shinji is helping me to get home, as it is extremely uncomfortable to walk   
unassisted. That is all, Asuka."  
  
The redhead managed to regain a little of her composure, straightening and tossing her hair back   
arrogantly. "Then what the hell were you trying to do just then, wondergirl!"  
  
"You spend such large amounts of effort trying to arouse some sort of a response from me, with your   
taunts and childishness. Does it not please you that you have just made me sink to the same?"  
  
Asuka paused to think that over. "You mean you were just trying to get me riled?"  
  
"As you will."  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, bitch. I'm gonna get you good." She turned to Shinji. "See you when you   
get home, pack-mule." She stalked away.  
  
Shinji smiled as he helped Rei to walk away, heading toward Itaikon Road. "Rei, you know, I think   
you just made Asuka's day. No, her whole month."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He laughed again. "Nothing makes Asuka happier than having an enemy. She needs to be fighting to be   
at peace, no matter how weird that sounds. I think half of the reason why she's always hated you so   
much was that you wouldn't let her get you mad, so you took away the target she liked the best!"  
  
She looked at him oddly. "Do you mean to say that she will like me more if I fight with her? Some   
people are strange."  
  
"Yep," he chuckled. Then, a moment later; "I think I've heard you talk more today than you have any   
other day I've known you."  
  
"I feel disposed to conversation. Is that not acceptable?"  
  
"Rei, I swear you'll never change a bit!" he laughed. "Yes, that's acceptable. I'm glad you want to talk,   
I do, too."  
  
Rei closed her eyes, secretly enjoying the way that Shinji was holding her. He was warm and real, solid   
enough to bear half her weight. "I remember," she said abruptly.  
  
"Huh? Remember what?"  
  
"You said, this morning, that I didn't remember what happened before- then. I do. I didn't then- I do   
now. When that happens, I don't remember anything for a time; a few weeks, maybe. Then it comes   
back, slowly. It is always me, Shinji. When I come back- that way. It is always me."  
  
He digested this slowly. He sighed. "It is- what I thought, isn't it? That- when you died, they woke up   
one of those 'spares' to replace you."  
  
"That could be said. When my body is destroyed, a new one is wakened, and because people treat it as   
me, my soul returns to that new body. It is me. Do not fear, Shinji- should I die again, I will return. Not   
some imposter who looks like me and has no soul."  
  
"No!" he shouted, horrified. "No, Rei! You can't die again. You've got to be careful. You've got to.   
Please. Promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"It does not matter that much," she said, reassuringly. "It would be me, still."  
  
"Rei, you don't understand! Please be careful! You don't have any chances left!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean it. That's the other thing I needed to tell you. When I saw the dummy system, it wasn't for   
very long! How could they not tell you? Ritsuko destroyed them!"  
  
Rei sagged at the knees, all the strength flowing from her.  
  
"It was horrible!" His face twisted in memory. "They all- they all just broke apart and melted away. I   
saw you die a hundred times, Rei. I've never seen anything so hideous. Not even- not even when the   
dummy system was activated in Unit 1. That was terrible, awful, but this was beyond words!"  
  
Rei huddled against him, terrified. "I- I- all of them? Every one?" A low moan escaped her. "It must be   
true. It feels true. Oh God. Oh God, God, God!"  
  
Shinji put his other arm around her and tightened his grip. He could not feel what she felt, but he knew   
this was terrible news for her to receive. Her whole view of the world around her had to be changed by   
this- by the fact that now, if she died, it was for real.  
  
Rei drew in as tight to herself and to Shinji as she could. She felt as though she was fading, as though   
she was as fragile as thin glass and could shatter with a breath. The world twisted and spun about her,   
falling away and leaving her chilled and alone amid an endless sea of emptiness. Never before in her   
entire life had she been this afraid.  
  
Except...  
  
Arms tightened around her. Shinji cared for her; he'd said so, had he not? He wanted her to live. And...   
there was a thin creeling on the wind. Gryffyn needed her. These were good things.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some OOC- sorry, couldn't help it. Definitely necessary. Please review- I love reviews. Make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Chapter 3 out within a week, no end in sight.  



	3. Naptime

A quick note before I start- I am NOT one of those people who believe that Rei is some sort of a reincarnation of Shinji's mother. I AM one of those people who believe that Rei and Shinji make one of the cutest couples I have ever seen (particularly a few years in the future, as this will end up being). And I AM one of those people who really doesn't like Asuka very much- her or Gendo. There's not likely to be much nice stuff about them in any of my stories. That's a warning, Asuka fans!  
  
If you're still reading, then read on:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She let Shinji hold her close until the waves of terror abated, and then a little longer. Her head was   
resting against his chest; she could hear his heart beating, a rythmic and soothing sound. He stroked her   
hair gently, and that, too, was a good thing.  
  
"Are you okay, Rei?" he asked softly.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I am frightened," she confessed.  
  
"It'll be okay. You just gotta watch out for yourself. I'll watch out for you too, but I can't do it all the   
time- you gotta be careful. You're just like the rest of us, now. You're playing for real."  
  
His hands continued gently stroking her hair. She did not move. Playing for real- yes. It wasn't pretend   
anymore, her life wasn't pretend. She wasn't safe anymore- but she was for real. That was a good   
thought.  
  
Then, with some reluctance, Rei lifted her head. "Gryffyn is calling," she said.  
  
Shinji smiled. "Okay. Let's go feed him. I bet he'll be real happy to see you, Rei!"  
  
Truer words were never spoken. The instant the ancient tree came into sight, a golden ball struck Rei in   
the chest, almost bowling her over. Gryffyn clung to her with all four paws, wrapping his young wings   
as far around her as he could, rubbing his head ecstatically against her neck. Croonings and short cries   
burst from the young creature, unable to contain his happiness at the sight of Rei.  
  
But he was no small burden, either- lying along her as he was, the gryphon's torso was slightly shorter   
than hers. Despite Shinji's support, it only took a few moments for Rei to topple over- pulling the boy   
and the gryphon with her.  
  
All three ended up in a pile on the ground, laughing and happy. Rei buried her hands in Gryffyn's fur,   
amazed at how much he had grown. Since she had first seen him- less than a month ago- he had almost   
doubled in length. He was now as big as most large full-grown dogs- and his paws were still much too   
big for him, and his feathers not full-grown.  
  
Shinji sat up, still chuckling. Rei pushed Gryffyn back so that she could sit up too, though he stayed   
sprawling across her lap.  
  
"You did miss me, then," she smiled.  
  
The gryphon drew his haunches up under him, wrapping his tail around his toes- like a cat sitting   
primly. He coughed several times, almost as though he was clearing his throat, then looked up at Rei   
and growled with his beak open. "Hrraaargh! Hrrraaayh!"  
  
She looked at him oddly. He's never done anything like this before. What was he trying to do? Was   
there something he wanted? Shinji was digging through his bag for the food; maybe that was it.   
Gryffyn hissed, swallowed loudly, and looked at Shinji. "Sssss," he hissed, then took a deep breath and   
let out an odd double hiss: "Hssssi-ssssii." He looked back to Rei, raising a feathered eyebrow- the   
motion seemed clear and purposeful. Was he trying to speak?  
  
Apparently so. The beast spread his wings, turning the tips inward. "Rrrrii-ffffn." He cocked an   
eyebrow again, looking to Rei for approval.  
  
"That's very good," she said, dazed. She had not imagined that Gryffyn would be capable of speech.   
"You can understand me, Gryffyn?"  
  
He opened his beak again, hissing "Hessssssss," and spraying her with spittle. Rei wiped her face   
almost absently. "What is my name?"  
  
"Hrraayh."  
  
"Close. Keep trying. Say 'Rei', Gryffyn. 'Rei'."  
  
"Hrayh. Ray. Ray. Rei."  
  
"Good!" she smiled, and reached out to gently stroke Gryffyn's head. He tilted his head into the caress,   
thrilled. "You're very clever."  
  
"Hesss."  
  
Shinji laughed. Amazement covered his face, too. Who would have thought that the little animal would   
be so smart, would be learning to speak? He was also honoured, quietly, that it thought his name was   
worth learning. "Here's his food." He passed Rei the container filled with gryphon-mix. Gryffyn's eyes   
lit up. "Ffffft!" he hissed.  
  
Rei held the container closed. "Say it right, Gryffyn. 'Food'."  
  
A few minutes later, Gryffyn had come fairly close to mastering the word, and Rei let him have it. He   
ate surprisingly neatly.  
  
Shinji watched the gryphon. The small creature was almost unbearably cute. And- Rei seemed not to   
notice that her leg was still draped over his, her cool skin making his tingle. Suddenly he wanted more   
than anything to wrap his arms around her again, to feel her oh-so-female body against his. His mind   
was filled with thoughts of kissing her.  
  
Maybe it was just the fact that she had been so much more open over the last day or so- talking of these   
things, these big important things that had been so secret, or seeing the way that she acted with   
Gryffyn- he wasn't sure. It was true that he had always had a bit of an attraction to Rei, but he'd had so   
much practise at keeping it to himself that it was almost automatic. But right now... he didn't know.   
This was confusing.  
  
Gryffyn neatly cleaned his beak after he finished eating, and preened a few of his chest feathers with its   
sharp tip. Then, with a mischeivous grin, he pounced on Rei again, knocking her against Shinji.  
  
She laughed, stroking the golden fur somewhat awkwardly while playful wings batted at her. Gryffyn   
was croaking with happiness. After buffeting her head a few more times, he dropped down a little   
lower and snuggled his feathered head between her breasts- evidently content to remain that way.  
  
Shinji was very grateful. Rei was leaning almost all the way against him, using him as a backrest, her   
body shaking with her quiet laughter. Nervously, he lifted a hand and let it rest on the hollow of her   
waist. She quivered slightly in response to his touch- but did not indicate in any way that she wanted   
him to take his hand away. The boy relaxed, relieved. That had to be a good sign.  
  
The three sat in silence for several minutes, barely moving. The sun was shining down brightly, a   
gentle breeze making its way down Itaikon Road, and the city peaceful about them. Overall, it was a   
calm and sleepy afternoon.  
  
  
  
A bird called, and Shinji jolted himself awake. A quick glance at his watch showed that only ten or   
fifteen minutes had passed, for which he was glad. Rei's sleeping body was heavy against his, and a   
reedy snore emerged from Gryffyn's beak. He hadn't really been asleep, but had dozed off, lulled by   
the afternoon sun.  
  
"Rei?" he said gently, to wake her, but she did not respond. "Rei?" he repeated, a bit louder. Still   
nothing. He shook her gently.  
  
Finally, with a few tiny moans, she awoke. "Hmm- what- oh... Shinji." Her voice was thick with sleep.   
"I'm tired." Gryffyn, still snuggled up to her, lifted his birdlike head, looked about, and then laid it   
back down, his bright eyes closing.  
  
"You can't go to sleep here, Rei. It's not safe. C'mon, I'll take you back to your place. You can sleep   
there."  
  
"Want to sleep here," she muttered.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
She sighed. "I know." Pushing Gryffyn off, she tried to stand, and succeeded on the third attempt.   
Shinji stood too, with some effort.  
  
Gryffyn protested loudly, creeling at Rei and butting up against her leg. She looked down at him.   
"What do you want?"  
  
"Rei," he commanded imperiously, planting his paws firmly on the ground. It was easy apparent that he   
wanted her to stay.  
  
"I can't stay here, Gryffyn."  
  
"Rei?" he pleaded.  
  
She reached down to stroke his headfeathers. "You can come with me, if you want, Gryffyn."  
  
"Hesss!" he agreed, jumping happily. Shinji had to smile.  
  
"How's your leg?" he asked, hoping that she would need help once more.  
  
She considered. "I may need your help again, Shinji."  
  
The boy concealed a smile. He was having such a good day today! "Sure," he agreed, wrapping his arm   
around her waist once more. It was beginning to feel like it belonged there. Her slender arm slipped   
about his shoulders as before, and they began to walk. Gryffyn kept to Rei's heel with a mix of   
happiness and tension- nervous at leaving this place where he had stayed for the last score of days, but   
thrilled to be going elsewhere with his beloved mistress.  
  
  
  
Rei bid Shinji farewell at her door, and collapsed upon her bed to sleep. Gryffyn, who had been rather   
intimidated when entering the building, was sniffing about the room with cautious trepidition. The   
place was dirty and dank, not at all to his liking, but at least it smelt like Rei. It was decidedly her lair,   
if an unpleasant one.  
  
"Rei," he said softly, trying the word out to himself. He liked words. He liked talking. He knew he'd   
learn many more words, even if it took him a very long time. He'd be able to talk as easily as Rei and   
the boy some day.  
  
He leaped agilely up onto the big soft thing on which Rei lay. She blinked at him, but allowed him to   
snuggle up to her.   
  
Gryffyn was so happy! He loved Rei devotedly. Just the smell of her both relaxed and excited him.   
And to be allowed to touch her, or to feel her hands touch him... it was wonderful. He'd never, ever let   
anybody hurt her or be mean to her. She felt cold, so he draped his warm feathered wings over her to   
lend her some of his heat. Oh, he loved her so much! He wanted to be just like this, forever and ever.  
  
  
  
Shinji knocked on the door- once, twice, thrice- and opened it when there was no reply. "Rei?" he   
called softly.  
  
But it wasn't Rei who answered. "Hello, Shinshi," Gryffyn said from his perch atop the bed. He still   
could not yet master the 'j' sound, but then again he'd only been speaking for two weeks.  
  
"Hi, Gryffyn," he replied absently, kicking his shoes off and entering to dump his armful of notes onto   
the desk. "So where's Rei?"  
  
The gryphon shrugged with wings that seemed designed for the gesture. "No know. Here till sunhigh,   
then bye bye."  
  
"Oh." He nodded. She'd probably went down to NERV for something or other- he didn't know what   
the hell they were doing to her; after all, there weren't any Angels left. Why should they need to train   
more or anything? There was noone left to fight, not unless they pitted the Evas one against the other.   
He shuddered. Now, there was a terrifying thought!  
  
With his typical feline grace, Gryffyn poured himself from the bed and rubbed against Shinji's ankles,   
almost knocking him over. "Bring food?"  
  
Shinji laughed, defending himself. "What do you think I am, crazy? Of course I brought your food!"   
He unslung the bag from his shoulder and took out the hefty plastic box that he'd taken to bringing   
Gryffyn's mix over in.  
  
The gryphon's beak gaped open in anticipation, and as soon as Shinji put the food down on the ground   
he tore into it.  
  
"You know, Gryffyn," Shinji said somewhat hesitantly, "Someday you're gonna have to start hunting   
for yourself. I mean you're obviously a meateater, and I think you look fit enough to kill your own   
food."  
  
"Like your food," Gryffyn said pointedly, licking a few stray grains from the side of his beak.  
  
"I mean it, Gryffyn. And you're gonna get a lot bigger yet, soon I won't be able to make enough food   
to feed you!"  
  
Gryffyn sighed heavily, awkwardly licking the last of the juices from the box. "Can hunt." He looked at   
Shinji with sparkling eyes. "Rei no know I leave alone. Night; or Rei-gone. I leave and try hunt!" His   
wings half-spread in excitement. "This sun, hunt scritch-scratch rrrat! Hunt, hunt, kill! Eat-eat good.   
Frrst kill!" he creeled proudly.  
  
The creature's happiness was contagious. Shinji squatted down to give him a rough hug. "That's very   
good, Gryffyn! Wow! So now you don't need me to feed you any more!"  
  
Gryffyn lightly nipped his leg. "Yes you do, Shinshi. I like your food!"  
  
  
  
Then something happened which shattered Shinji's world.  
  
A low, wailing siren rose, loud enough to be heard through the entire of Tokyo 3.  
  
Shinji swore very viciously and rose to his feet. "Stay here, Gryffyn. Stay here! Don't leave Rei's den   
until either me or her come back! Stay here!"  
  
Gryffyn gave him a confused look, but drew his hindquarters under him, sitting pointedly. "I stay,   
Shinshi."  
  
"That's good. Now I have to go. Goodb- see you later." The young pilot left Rei's apartment and   
headed straight for the nearest entrance to Nerv. Within ten minutes he had reached the center.  
  
"What's going on?" he shouted at Ritsuko, who was there awaiting him. "I thought there weren't   
supposed to be any more Angels!!!"  
  
She yelled back, "Well, it seems we were wrong! Now go suit up, dammit!" Her usually stable form   
was shaking with tension. "I don't believe this..." she muttered as he headed to the changerooms.  
  
Shinji couldn't see either of the other pilots around, but he guessed that they must already be suited up   
and probably in their Evas. He pulled on the familiar plugsuit with a twinge of apprehension. The   
routine itself meant little to him any more- the fact that one or more of them would soon be risking   
their lives once more had yet to be fully realised by him. He stood still as the suit sealed itself to his   
body, shuddering slightly, and returned to the control center.  
  
The sight of his father came as a shock to him. Commander Ikari had been present at very few of the   
training sessions lately, for whatever reason. Hidden eyes turned to him when he stepped onto the   
bridge. "Shinji, get in your Eva. We probably won't be using you- Eva Zero should be able to handle   
the situation- but you'll need to be ready in case."  
  
"Yes, sir," Shinji answered, feeling as overwhelmed as he always did in his father's presence. Misato   
gave him an encouraging smile as he passed her.  
  
"You'll do good, Shinji. It'll be fine."  
  
Minutes later he was seated in the entry plug, the clear amber LCL filling his lungs with the smell of   
blood. The small pictures appeared on the sides of his vision: Misato's determined face; a nervous-  
looking Asuka; and Rei, appearing as calm as ever.  
  
  
  
Outside, the blip on the map that represented the new Angel was moving steadily closer to Tokyo 3.  
  
"Have we got a visual on it yet?" called Misato.  
  
Aoba nodded and a view of the approaching Angel was placed up on one of the screens. It was fairly   
small compared to some of the others, maybe half the height of an Eva standing upright. An odd   
serpentine shape with four 'legs' and two 'arms' in the fashion of the centaurs of old legend, but not   
nearly as anthropomorphic: its shape was smoothly streamlined, its colour a dark steely grey, and it had   
no head, nor any real recognisable sensory receptors. Its limbs did not end in digits, rather in flat   
appendages with no obvious purpose.  
  
"Ugly," Aoba commented, accurately. The Angel did have a fluid grace to its movements, but other   
than that, it was not beautiful.  
  
"I'm sure Rei can handle it," Misato decided and raised her voice. "Eva launch!"  
  
  
  
Rei slammed back into her seat as the Evangelion blasted towards the surface. It had been so long...  
  
She was out, alone, with no backup. Grabbing a positron rifle from the nearby stand, she headed in the   
Angel's direction. A direct frontal assault would give them an idea of its strengths.  
  
And there it was. A jolt of fear ran through her but she stomped on it firmly. This was routine, she tried   
to convince herself. They had killed a dozen of these things already; this one would be no different.  
  
As soon as it was near enough, she fired a short burst at it. The energy-bullets ricocheted from a   
momentarily visible AT Field, as was to be expected- and the Angel turned, quick as a snake, in her   
direction.  
  
  
  
On the screen, all in Nerv could see Unit 00 suddenly and inexplicably lift high into the air, then smash   
forcibly down into the ground.  
  
  
  
Pain lanced through her. Her side was crushed where she had landed on it. What the hell WAS that?   
She dragged herself slowly to her feet, her teeth tightly clenched.  
  
Misato's voice sounded in her ear. "Raise your AT Field, Rei! Now!"  
  
Breath hissed through her teeth, Rei tried to muster the concentration necessary to do just that- but the   
sheer terror rising from her stomach was too much. She gave a low whimper as it picked her up again,   
not moving, and she felt herself rising up with nothing to stop another bone-breaking smash. "I can't!"   
she moaned.  
  
"REI!" Misato yelled, panicking. "Your AT Field! You have to!"  
  
A crueller voice cut through hers. "Do it now," the Commander ordered coldy.  
  
Rei whimpered again, paralysed with fear and pain. "I can't," she repeated. "I can't I can't I can't I   
can't I CAN'T!"  
  
Smash!  
  
A soft, shuddering cry slipped from her, and she coughed up a mouthful of blood. The red liquid   
swirled gently in the LCL, mixing in with it.  
  
She heard Shinji's frantic voice. "Dammit, Misato, let me up there! It's gonna kill her!"  
  
"No!" Rei whimpered. She glanced at the faces beside her, showing them her own lined in fear:   
Misato's worry; Asuka's vague satisfaction (Bitch! her mind shouted); and Shinji's angry fear. Shinji   
saw her looking at him and held her eyes.  
  
"C'mon Rei, you can do it, I know!" he pleaded. She just stared at him, feeling her Eva being lifted for   
the third time. Slowly, slowly... "Let me up there!" he shouted, looking away. "She needs help,   
Misato!"  
  
The fear was choking her, and she could not control it.  
  
"Rei!" Shinji begged. "Please! You've done this before, Rei! Come on!"  
  
"It's not a game," she gagged, "It's real, it's real, oh god..."  
  
"MISATO!" Shinji's voice cracked on that yell.  
  
"No, Shinji." This time it was Ikari's voice, his face on the viewscreen cold and hard. "We can't risk   
Unit 01, you know that."  
  
Unexpectedly, it was Asuka who spoke next. "Let me go then."  
  
The Commander nodded slowly.  
  
"Eva launch!"  
  
Unit 02 arrived at the surface at the same time that Unit 00 did. It was shaken by the other Evangelion's   
contact with the ground.  
  
Rei's cry echoed through every speaker, throbbing with pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
My first cliffhanger! Wow, I'm proud of myself. Review? Please? I love writing this, but I need to know that people out there enjoy reading it!!! I'm just selfish that way I guess...  



	4. Embrace

Warning- much OOC. Also much cuteness(I think, anyway.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a few moments for Unit 02 to recover it's balance- Asuka's sync ratio was still dangerously   
low- but then it began its lumbering approach. The Angel didn't even appear to notice it; all of the   
creature's concentration was focused on the extremely unfortunate Unit 00.  
  
Asuka was still for a few precious seconds, amazed by the sight of the crumpled Eva moving directly   
upwards- then drew her prog knife and charged at the beast.  
  
It was amazingly easy. The Angel didn't even notice her until she was almost upon it, and in the second   
that it took to drop Unit 00 and twist, Asuka had landed on its weirdly-jointed back and was probing   
deeply with the shining blade. The Angel gave a thin piercing scream, flailing at her with its ineffectual   
'arms', and her knife found its core.  
  
Bright light filled everything.  
  
  
  
When Rei was next aware of anything, she was lying in the familiar hospital bed. Her body ached dully   
all over. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Oddly enough, no one spoke when she did. Normally there would be someone in here, waiting to make   
sure she woke up alright. Her throat closed up unexplainably at the thought that they might not do that   
for her- perhaps because of her cowardice, they shunned her. She turned her head slightly to glance   
about her.  
  
Then a fond half-smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. No, she had not been forgotten; Shinji   
slumped in sleep on the chair next to her bed, his head tipped back at an angle that meant he would   
have a sore neck when he awoke.  
  
Rei relaxed, even turning on her side to face him. She was becoming weak, dependant on emotions. If   
only they knew how much this vigil had come to mean to her... one of the only ways she could be   
reassured that she mattered to anybody. She closed her eyes, hoping that Gryffyn was alright, that she   
could see him soon. She didn't know how long she'd been in here, but she knew that he'd fret.  
  
There wasn't really that much damage done to her body, she realised. Mostly the residual pain that   
caused that ache, and that would go away before too long. She'd probably be able to leave within the   
hour.  
  
She lay still for a few minutes, thinking disjointed thoughts, and then looked up at Shinji, wishing he   
was awake. An unusual desire for her- she wanted to talk to someone.  
  
"Shinji," she said softly, then repeated it slightly louder.  
  
She thought she might have had to call him again, but he stirred, and then opened his eyes groggily.   
"Ngh- Rei?"  
  
"You'll hurt your neck, sleeping like that."  
  
He rolled his head forward, winced, and put a hand to his neck. "Yeah, guess so."  
  
She pulled her blankets a bit tighter around her neck, suddenly cold. Shyly, she said, "Thank you,   
Shinji."  
  
He blinked owlishly. "Why?"  
  
Rei looked aside, her eyes beautifully luminous in the sunlight that slanted into the bleak little room.   
"For being here. I was scared that no one would be."  
  
Smiling, Shinji slipped out of his seat to kneel by the bed. "Why would you think that, Rei? You know   
someone's always gonna be here."  
  
She closed her eyes. "I'm a coward. I almost died, because I was too afraid to fight back. I thought..."   
She swallowed to clear the lump in her throat. "I thought I would deserve it if no one cared whether I   
woke up or not."  
  
"Oh, Rei." Shinji bit his lip, feeling more than a little overcome. "That's happened to all of us. At least   
you're all right, that's all that matters to me!"  
  
Rei looked up at the tremble in his voice. Sure enough, his eyes were gleaming suspiciously. She felt a   
strange tightness in her chest and throat, and then, suddenly, burning hot drops were spilling down her   
cheeks. Surprised at herself, she turned away, burying her leaking face in her blankets.  
  
Wiping at his face with the back of his arm, Shinji tried to decide if he was still dreaming. Was Rei   
really crying? A quick pinch of his arm reassured him that he wasn't asleep. He leaned closer, wanting   
to do something, wanting to hold her, but not sure what or how. "Rei..." he tried nervously, then,   
warily, rested his hand on her shoulder through the thin blanket. She froze at his touch. "It's okay, Rei.   
Everybody gets scared sometimes."  
  
Scared and wet eyes met his. A whisper; "Hold me?"  
  
At his slight nod, Rei sat up and Shinji hauled himself onto the side of the bed, wrapping his slim arms   
around her with the inexpert touch that was nonetheless exactly what she needed. She settled gratefully   
against him, tears slowly leaking onto his toast-rack chest, and he stroked her pale hair tenderly.  
  
"Oh, Rei," he murmured lovingly, rocking her gently back and forth.  
  
Neither was aware when a figure appeared at the doorway, paused in surprise, and stepped back.   
Misato was deeply shocked at what she had just seen; Shinji hugging a crying Rei? Too weird for   
words! But a tender smile crossed her lips. That would have to be good for both of them. She wouldn't   
interrupt, not on her life.  
  
Some time later, Rei's tears slowed, and stopped. She stayed pressed tightly against him for a few more   
minutes, until she'd regathered her composure, then sat back with a shuddering sigh. Shinji let her sit   
back, but kept his arms loosely around her. He knew without knowing how that she desperately needed   
reassurance still, and this was the best way he could think of to give her that- and besides, it felt so   
good! He lifted one hand from her waist to gently brush away the last of the tears from her smooth   
face, his eyes warm and caring on hers.  
  
Shinji's tenderness almost made Rei start over again. How had she earned this? "Thank you," she   
breathed.  
  
He didn't need to reply, just let her rest her head on his shoulder. That was enough.  
  
"How long have I been in here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh... not much more than a day. It's about 4."  
  
"Gryffyn will be worried."  
  
"Yeah... I fed him just before I heard the sirens, though, so he should be okay. I was gonna go check   
on him, but everyone else was busy, and I didn't want to leave you alone."  
  
Rei smiled secretly. "But I am well enough to leave. I should make sure he is alright. Will you come   
with me?"  
  
"Sure. Now?"  
  
Nodding, she extracted herself from his embrace and stood shakily. As Shinji was standing, Misato   
finally stepped in- and noted the boy's almost guilty start with a tiny smile. "Hi, Rei!" she said   
cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Rei replied demurely, "I am well, Major. May I leave yet?"  
  
"Well, sure, as soon as you feel ready to." Misato turned wicked eyes on Shinji. "Why Shinji, I do   
believe you're blushing! What -have- you guys been up to?" It was true; he was bright red now that her   
knowing gaze pinned him.  
  
"N-nothing!" he stammered defensively.  
  
"Suuure." Misato winked at him, surprising him hugely. And embarrassing him. "Well, we've been   
through our first battle in months, and so few problems! I'm quite proud of you guys. Mostly Asuka, I   
guess she really needed that, but everything worked out quite well. And honestly, Rei, there's no need   
to worry about what happened. Everybody freezes at some stage in their life. You picked a good time   
for it; no lasting harm was done to anything."  
  
Rei looked away slightly. "It won't happen again, ma'am."  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Rei opened the door to her apartment. She was instantly struck by a golden torpedo.  
  
"Rei! Rei! Missed you, Rei."  
  
Groaning at his weight, Rei rubbed the young gryphon's ears fondly before putting him down firmly.   
The creature immediately stepped round to rub his beak against Shinji's leg. "Hello, Shinshi."  
  
Rei stepped into her room while Shinji played with Gryffyn- and gasped out loud. Her clothes lay in a   
shredded pile on the middle of her floor. Every school uniform in her cupboard had been pulled out and   
torn into tiny strips of cloth. All of her clothes.  
  
"Come here, Gryffyn," she said quietly.  
  
Sensing the tone of her voice, Gryffyn slunk to her heel. "Here."  
  
Shinji blinked when he saw the devastation. Oops, someone was in trouble!  
  
"Did you do this?" Rei asked, pointing at the pile of shreds.  
  
Gryffyn cringed against her leg, knowing she was unhappy. "Yes?"  
  
She squatted down, turning to face him, and put a hand up under his beak, forcing him to meet her   
eyes. She lifted her other hand and rapped him sharply across the ceres (you know, the little nostril-  
things that birds have on the tops of their beaks).  
  
The beast let out a loud yipe like a kicked dog and pulled his beak tight to his chest. Rei said sternly,   
"That's bad. That was a bad thing to do, Gryffyn."  
  
He whined miserably. "Rei!"  
  
Feeling bad for having to punish him, but still determined to do so, Rei stepped away from him. He   
whimpered and crawled towards her, beak still tucked in, but she didn't let him curl up against her leg   
again. "No, Gryffyn. You've been bad." She saw Shinji still standing in the doorway, and met his eyes   
apologetically. "Thank you for walking me home, Shinji- I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
He took the hint, nodding, and left. "See you."  
  
Sighing, Rei turned back to her errant pet. "Why did you do that, Gryffyn?"  
  
"Don't like them," he whimpered. "Nasty plumage."  
  
Rei gave another sigh. He couldn't be allowed to do such things. But how was she to punish him?   
Deprive him of something? Then she had it. "Gryffyn, you can't stay with me on the bed tonight. You   
have to sleep on the floor."  
  
  
  
Much later, Gryffyn lay on the cold floor, unable to sleep without his head snuggled between Rei's   
warm, soft breasts (his favourite way of sleeping) and thoroughly miserable. Surely it hadn't been such   
a bad thing that he'd done? He didn't like that plumage! If she could choose what plumage she wore,   
surely she could find nicer things!  
  
He stood, lithely stretching, and looked up at Rei. She had drawn the thin blanket up to her chin, and   
shivered slightly in spite of it. She was probably as used to his heat as he was used to her coolness, and   
freezing without him.  
  
No! She had said he wasn't allowed to get on the bed! But she looked so cold... he wanted to warm her   
up, but the only way he could think of was with his body as he usually did.  
  
He hmphed. This was silly.  
  
Lightly, he padded over to the bathroom, where he knew he'd seen more plumage after a fashion. But   
what was there was wet. Instead, he walked to the other narrow cupboard, opening it deftly with his   
beak, and pulled out as many towels as he could carry braced between his wings. It was a task to bear   
them back to the bed, but he managed, and then managed (he congratulated himself on his cleverness)   
to drape them over his beloved mistress. There, that should keep her warm!  
  
  
  
When Rei woke, finding herself draped with towels was enough to dispel any traces of irritation she   
bore towards Gryffyn- such a ridiculous, well-meant gift!- at least, until she saw again the piles of   
shreds. Fortunately she'd washed out her uniform from yesterday, and it was now dry enough to wear   
again, but she'd still have to buy a whole new set of clothes. Not that money was such a problem, but   
the inconvenience of the thing was.  
  
As she was sitting down to her modest breakfast, she called Gryffyn over. He bounded happily to her.  
  
"Gryffyn, I will have to get new clothes today to replace the ones you destroyed. Will you try to do the   
same to more clothes that I buy?"  
  
He hung his head slightly. "Don't like those clothes. Nasty."  
  
"Huh?" Rei touched the skirt of her school dress somewhat defensively. "What do you mean, Gryffyn-  
kun?"  
  
"When you and Shinshi gone, Shinshi say 'stay here', so I stay- stayed. No things to do. Bored. Climb   
up on den-hole," he frowned, " 'window', look down. Many people walk-walk. Much-much bright   
plumage! Much nicer than this..." he touched her skirt with his wingtip. "So Gryffyn think, why Rei   
wear always same plumage? Clothes," he corrected himself. "Why Rei always wear same clothes?"  
  
"I have to wear these clothes," she answered. "They're what we must wear to school. Where I go at   
days, remember?"  
  
"Not always at school," Gryffyn pointed out. "Lots of times, at den, walk with me and Shinshi, go to   
nasty place underground. Need wear nasty clothes then?"  
  
Rei stared at him. "Gryffyn, well, I suppose I don't. But it's easier to just have all my clothes the same.   
There's no reason for me to buy different ones."  
  
Violently beating a wing in negation, Gryffyn explained himself vehemently. "When my coat dirty,   
plumage messy and with mud, I feel yuck. Don't want be near anyone, don't want do anything. When   
coat clean and plumage bright, feel strong! Feel happy, confident! Same for you. You wear brighter   
plumage- prettier clothes- and you feel strong and brave and pretty. People want to be near you." His   
eyes sparkled. "Shinshi see how pretty you are," he added slyly.  
  
Rei blinked. For a creature less than half a year old, who still had some trouble stringing together   
proper sentences, he was awfully convincing. "Alright," she conceded. "I will buy some 'bright   
plumage' today, but I must also buy more school clothes. You will leave them alone?"  
  
"Yes!" he agreed, his beak gaping open in a delighted grin.  
  
  
  
Walking to school, Rei had mixed feelings about this whole clothes-shopping idea. She could tolerate   
the idea of wearing non-uniform clothes to make Gryffyn happy, but she knew that she had no idea   
whatsoever of what sort of clothes to buy, what would look good and what would not. That vanity was   
another strange thing for her, something that she hadn't experienced before. She had never before cared   
what other people thought of her appearance.  
  
-Gryffyn is changing me- she thought. -So very much. I am not the person that I was before I met him.   
Perhaps this has interfered with my purpose.-  
  
A leaf whirled down the street in a stray gust of wind; her eyes followed it idly. -But is not one of my   
functions to help the understanding of Human Instrumentality? This, then, should be a good thing; to   
show that the formation of my soul is indeed influenced by those I come into contact with.- She   
frowned. -But, Gryffyn is not human. According to the Scrolls he should not have a soul, so should   
not be able to influence mine. No, that is ridiculous. Of course he has a soul. He must. I know it. An it   
is one that I am glad to hold near mine.-  
  
These thoughts were strange enough for her that it completely escaped her attention that, for perhaps   
the first time in her life, Rei Ayanami did not question the fact that she had a soul.  
  
Yet her meditation was disrupted.   
  
A loud voice preceded the appearance of other people; that of a certain redhead, singing loudly, "I am   
the best! I am the best! Everybody loves me cos I am the best! I kicked your ass! I kicked its ass!   
Wondergirl eat shit, cos Asuka is the best!"  
  
Asuka twirled around the street corner and came abruptly face to face with her. "Hey, wondergirl," she   
grinned viciously.  
  
"That's not very nice, Asuka," came Shinji's mild voice, and then he saw her too. "Hi Rei," he greeted   
politely. "Did you get Gryffyn sorted out?"  
  
Rei nodded. "I punished him as was necessary." She turned to Asuka. "Why would I eat shit?"  
  
Asuka planted her hands on her hips. "Cos you're useless. Can't even spread your friggin AT Field to   
save your own scum-sucking life. I thought I was supposed to be the one who can't fight?"  
  
Cerise eyes flashed dangerously. "One day soon, Asuka Langley Sohryu, you will choke to death on   
your own upwelling bile."  
  
Shinji gasped and staggered a few steps backward. Rei took great pleasure in watching Asuka's face as   
she heard that comment- shock, disbelief, murderous rage and oddly enough a sparkle of life flashed   
across it in swift succession.  
  
Asuka turned to Shinji. "We'll see you at school, boy. Run along now!"  
  
He stared, but after a quick glance at Rei, he took off. He wasn't quite as much of a fool as he looked!  
  
"How convenient of you to dispose of the witnesses," Rei said sweetly. She didn't know what was   
making her do this. Some strange force sang through her like a call to battle. All she wanted was to say   
something of such hideous cruelty that it made her opponent shriek out anguished sobs.  
  
Folding her arms, Asuka hissed, "How dare you say such things to me, you little bitch! You don't mean   
anything! I don't know why I bothered to save your life."  
  
"I'm sure you were merely returning my oft-repeated favour," Rei pointed out smoothly.  
  
"You're just a doll," Asuka seethed. "A stupid doll with no parents and no friends."  
  
"If I had a mother, I'm sure she would want me. I know how your mother felt though- if I had a child   
like you, I'd want to kill myself too!"  
  
The redhead physically reeled. "Bitch! You God-damned vicious sow. I hope you die. I hope you die   
real soon. Cold and alone."  
  
Rei smiled- a fearful sight. This feeling was incredible. She felt powerful, dangerous, intoxicated.  
  
"And you back off of Shinji before I have to claw your eyes out of your head."  
  
"Oh, so that's what this is actually about, isn't it?"  
  
Asuka spat like an angry cat. "This is about everything! I hate everything about you, wondergirl!"  
  
"Hmph." Rei looked down her nose at her opponent, knowing that high-handed behaviour would surely   
anger her as much as most words. "You aren't significant enough to hate, Sohryu. You have your few   
moments of glory, and you fade away again. That's all you are."  
  
"At least I'm something!" Asuka raged. "Nobody even notices you. Not ever. You don't even have   
moments of glory to fade away from. You're nothing. Nothing."  
  
"Shinji notices me. And Gryffyn loves me very much. Do you even have that, Asuka? Have you ever   
had anybody who loves you, just because of you?"  
  
Rei felt vicious satisfaction to note a tear in Asuka's narrowed eye, to hear a tremor in her voice. "Of   
course I do! Shinji cares about me! Misato cares about me! Hikari's a good friend to me! And Pen-Pen,   
and Kaji wherever he is, and- and... Mama did love me. She did." Her voice sank to a whisper. "She   
wasn't very good at it, but I know she loved me!!!"  
  
Horrid replies burned in Rei's mouth, but not even feeling this way would she be so cruel. Instead she   
decided to steer the fight in a different direction. "Shinji doesn't belong to you, Sohryu."  
  
"Yes he does!" Asuka snarled. "He's mine! He may not realise it yet, but he belongs to me."  
  
Rei shook her head fractionally.  
  
"Have you even kissed him? I have."  
  
Rei blinked at that news. She wasn't sure how she felt about Shinji, whether she wanted more than   
friendship from him; she'd only suggested these things because of the effect they had on Asuka, but   
that hurt. Was she jealous? Well, to reply in kind: "Has he ever touched you? Here?" She lifted a hand   
to touch herself lightly, sensually, on the chest. "Or snuck in to see you unclothed?"  
  
"SLUT!" Asuka shrieked. "How DARE you!"  
  
"I dare, bitch." Her mouth fit uncomfortably around the crude word, giving her a little thrill of   
excitement.  
  
"F*** you, whore!"  
  
"Burn in hell." Oh, she'd always wondered what it would feel like to say that to somebody!  
  
"Flirtchen."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Cow."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Rat-rapist!" With that ridiculous insult, Asuka's mouth twitched and she fought down a giggle.  
  
Rei's own face softened slightly. "You smell like toenails," she replied almost gently.  
  
Asuka burst out laughing.  
  
Seeing her laugh, a genuine laugh of humour and happiness, Rei felt her mouth quirk into a quiet smile.   
She didn't know exactly where she'd heard that last insult, but it was certainly the one she'd been   
looking for.  
  
Asuka laughed until her eyes teared up and she slumped onto her knees, slapping a palm heartily on the   
ground. Rei just watched, leaning on the nearby wall, smiling softly. Feeling... good. Finally the other   
girl subsided into chuckles, then into a good natured grin as she looked up at Rei.  
  
"Come shopping with me," Rei asked.  
  
Asuka gave a surprised laugh. "Why?"  
  
"I need to buy new clothes. I'd like to have someone to tell me which clothes are good and which   
aren't."  
  
"Wow! Mein Gott in Himmel! Wondergirl's buying clothes! Casual?"  
  
Rei nodded. "You can dress me up like your own little doll." She smiled fractionally.  
  
"Sure!" Asuka agreed enthusiastically. Then, glancing at her watch, she proceeded to drag Rei towards   
the school. Rei tolerated it with a sigh. At least her leg wasn't broken this time... "So anyway, who's   
this guy Gryffyn? Is he cute?"  
  
"..."  
  
Asuka glanced back at her. "Spill!"  
  
"I'll let you meet him after school. Will that suffice?"  
  
"Looking forward to it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh My GOD! Asuka and Rei friends? Can this be real? To find out, stay tuned for the next exciting episode... I am trying to get these out every three days, I'll try my best, I really will. Did everybody pick the DBZ reference? Also I'll try to get things moving a lot faster, or this will really turn into an epic!  



	5. Classroom guest

On time (barely)- from now on, I have to work to keep up! Thank you to all the lovely people who wrote me reviews, I adore you all! Even the flamer- but if you hated it so much, then why the hell did you read all of them? Some people are just oddballs.  
  
-insert disclaimer here-  
Seriously, you know all of that jazz... Gryffyn's mine, but everything else here belongs to Akira Toriyama and some animation studio. Dammit. Maybe if I work out some evil astral technique to steal Akira Toriyama's body... I'll still be limited to my own 'creative talent'. Double dammit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji's eyes widened when the door banged open- and Asuka dragged Rei inside, grinning at her.   
What had happened? He had to know.  
  
The teacher looked up at the two late arrivals. "What's the excuse this time?" he asked in a bored tone.  
  
"No excuse. Sorry, teach!" Asuka said cheerfully- then grabbed Rei's arm as she headed for her normal   
seat. She muttered at her, "Now that you've proved you're actually human, you can come sit here with   
me 'n Hikari!"  
  
Slightly nervous, Rei took the window seat nearest to Asuka's. She looked out of it, annoyed at the   
change in the angle of her view of the playground... but only for a second. What did it matter, anyway?   
It was not as though either of those other girls would disturb her very often, anyway... and there was   
little to disturb other than her loneliness and boredom.  
  
Silence fell until the teacher continued his lecture, his monotonous voice fading, as always, into the   
background. A few minutes later, by silent agreement, it was deemed safe to speak. It would take a lot   
more than soft words at the back of the room to dig the teacher out of his almost trance-like state.  
  
Shinji glanced across at Rei, then whispered, "Hey, you guys! Are you alright?"  
  
"I am well," Rei murmured. Asuka, in contrast, leaned across to snap her ruler across his knuckles.  
  
"None of your business, Shinji," she smirked as he sucked on his hand.  
  
"Wassup?" Toji asked lazily. He was using a small knife- forbidden in schools, but not as if he cared-   
to etch some odd geometric design on the surface of his prostetic arm. Most people, especially young   
people, would have opted for replacement limbs as similar in appearance to the original ones as   
possible. Toji seemed proud of his gleaming steel arm and leg. He'd picked up the habit of idly etching   
things onto them until both limbs were as ornate as a tattooist's dream. "Something going on, huh?"  
  
Asuka stuck her tongue out at him. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Looking back out of the window, Rei listened as Asuka skillfully fended off persistant questions and   
started to bicker with 'the three stooges." How dull. And how easy to do as she always did...  
  
To loosen her mind...  
  
Let time drift...  
  
  
  
Nearly recess-time, and something different intruded on Rei's trance. An arythmic rustling, punctuated   
by quiet but jarring scrapes. -Like a bird caught in something,- she mused. -Without the little peeps.-  
  
A golden paw appeared, seeking, at the windowsill.  
  
As she blinked in astonishment, another joined it, and Gryffyn's questing head was dragged into view.   
His wings fluttered vaguely, not yet strong enough to bear his full weight in free flight, but strong   
enough to- say- help him scale the side of a brick building. His eyes lit up brightly when he saw her.  
  
Rei glanced around quickly- no, no-one else had seen him- and was about to urge him to stay outside   
when he started trying to pull himself up, wings beating frantically and hind legs scraping. He was such   
a pitiful sight that she had no choice but to reach out, grab him by the base of the forelegs, and pull him   
inside.  
  
There was absolute stunned silence in the room as Rei hauled the half-grown gryphon in through the   
window. Every head snapped towards them. Uncaring, Gryffyn leapt happily onto Rei's lap, pushing   
the desk away to sit more comfortably. Almost automatically she reached up with both hands to rub at   
the base of his ears, the way he liked it.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" the teacher blurted out.  
  
Rei started, looking up. Gryffyn snuggled his feathered head into the hollow of her neck, tail thumping   
with happiness, wrapping his wings around her.  
  
Toji, ever the wise-cracker even in such a shocking situation as this, added flippantly, "And does it   
have a visitor's pass?"  
  
The teacher demanded, "What is the meaning of this, miss Ayanami?"  
  
"This is my pet," she answered hesitantly, "Gryffyn. I don't know how he found me here." Her hand   
was now absently stroking the soft feathers of Gryffyn's neck, curled into a proud arch.  
  
He lifted his head, bright eyes sparkling. "Smell! Was out hunting, and..."  
  
"You can speak better than that, Gryffyn. I know it." She regarded him encouragingly, not quite   
smiling.  
  
"I was hunting," he said slowly and carefully. "Chased big- I was... chasing... a big rrrbit. Rabbit. I   
had it... cornered? in a dark place. Then found- I found that three big dogs, angry dogs, were chasing   
me! I ran. Ran and ran and ran." She rubbed his ear soothingly, and he tilted his head into the caress.   
"While I was running, I found your smell! So foll- so I followed it. Came here. But I could not get into   
this big... building. Felt where you were, climbed to window! Did good?"  
  
She smiled lovingly. "It will suffice."  
  
"It can talk?" Kensuke gasped, impressed. Gryffyn's head whipped around to face him, and the young   
creature drew closer to Rei nervously.  
  
"Yes?" he ventured, shyly. Then he saw Shinji, sitting with his mouth open, slightly dazed. To see   
Gryffyn here, in the schoolroom, with other people around... it brought two areas of his life closer than   
he had thought he wanted them to be. And as well, it in some strange way confirmed Gryffyn's reality.   
The appealing little- well, not so little anymore- creature existed outside of Itaikon Road and Rei's   
apartment.  
  
"Shinshi!" Gryffyn exclaimed, delighted, and pounced on him. Rei winced at the force with which his   
hind legs pushed her to find leverage for the leap- but Shinji winced more when he landed, knocking   
the boy from his seat.  
  
Gryffyn creeled with happiness, rubbing his head against Shinji's chest. "Shinshi, Shinshi!"  
  
"Hi, Gryffyn," he replied, a bit nervously.  
  
"Bring food?"  
  
That made Shinji laugh. "No, I haven't got your food, Gryffyn-chan! It's not time for that, is it?"  
  
"Hey, Shinji, what's that thing talking about? Have you seen it before?" interrupted Asuka's shrill   
voice.  
  
Shinji put a hand up behind his head. "Well, Asuka, you know how I go to feed Rei's cat every   
afternoon?"  
  
"Not a cat!" Gryffyn proclaimed. "I am a gryphon." He rilled with pride in his careful pronunciation of   
that sentence. Speaking was still a challenge for him, something that he was determined to conquer as   
well as he possibly could. "Why are you here in the same place as Rei, Shinshi?"  
  
"Uh... because it's school? This is where we have to go during the day."  
  
"Who other people- I mean, who are these other people here?"  
  
"They're our friends," he answered carefully. Under the window, Rei was actively watching the two   
rather than lost in space. When he caught her eye he gave her a reassuring smile. He looked around the   
rest of the classroom, still sparsely occupied after the scare of some months ago- wasn't it odd how the   
human mind was capable of classing such mind-shattering events under the simple term 'the scare'?-   
seeing, as usual, less than ten students- himself, Toji, and Kensuke, Asuka and Hikari, Rei of course,   
and three other girls whose names he didn't even know.  
  
Toji leaned forward toward Gryffyn, peering at him curiously. "Hey, little fellow," he greeted roughly.   
Gryffyn cringed slightly, but at Toji's gentle smile, took a step or two toward him. His wings mantled   
once and then he settled them, walking decisively over. His broad, dark-gold beak sniffed Toji's leg,   
first the flesh, then the metal.  
  
Hunkering down to bring himself to eye level with the mystical young animal, Toji asked softly, "Do   
you like being petted?"  
  
Gryffyn grinned at him. "You smell good. I like you. You can pet me."  
  
Something passed across Rei's face as the older boy's rough hands rubbed at her gryphon's long, tufted   
ears. Shinji only caught a flicker of it, and wasn't sure if there had been more. Jealousy?  
  
Before very long, Gryffyn had been introduced to all the children in the classroom, becoming bolder by   
the minute. He'd collected his due of pats from all of them, seeming to like Toji and Hikari the best. He   
didn't like Asuka very much- she smelled nasty- but he got along alright with the others. Then, feeling   
terrible, he noticed that Rei was all lonely. No-one here talked to her, or gave her hugs! He promptly   
went over to her, sitting aginst her leg.  
  
"I love you, Rei," he whispered.  
  
The other students received their next big surprise when, for no apparent reason, Rei picked their   
strange visitor up and hugged him fiercely, burying her face in the thick-spilling golden feathers of his   
ruff. He gave a tiny squawk of surprise and wrapped his wings fondly about her.  
  
"I love you too, Gryffyn," she whispered into the soft feathers, so softly that he could barely hear her.   
There was a trickle of wetness there, and the tang of salt in the air. No human could have picked up   
those words, that smell... but he did.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you have a gryphon for a pet!" Asuka exclaimed, dragging Rei further down the road.   
Gryffyn pressed close to Rei's leg. "It's pretty neat though. I wonder if he can fly, but I guess he's not   
all grown up yet, so if he can't that's alright! I didn't think that gryphons were real, you know. I   
wonder if there's any more around or if he's the only one, like some sort of a genetic mutant or   
something? Well anyway, he can help us pick clothes for you. I dunno if he'd have a good fashion   
sense but he does keep himself well groomed, his little feathers look really pretty, so you never know."  
  
Rei marvelled at the way that Asuka had not taken more than two breaths during that entire speech...   
and her words didn't seem to stop, they just kept going, on and on and on...  
  
Minutes later they arrived at the mall. It was full of people, their smell striking Rei forcibly. For a   
moment she almost panicked and fled. She did not like to be near so many people, all busying around,   
all forceful and intruding on her space. Then, with a sinking feeling, she realised that she would have to   
send Gryffyn home anyway... a large sign prohibited animals from the shopping center.  
  
After virtually wrestling Asuka to a halt, Rei knelt down to address Gryffyn. "You're not allowed in   
here, Gryffyn. Can you get home alright? I won't be too long."  
  
He looked crestfallen, but mumbled, "Can get home. Not sure of way, but find by smell. Shinshi bring   
food?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so, today. But you go home and wait for me, alright?"  
  
Nodding, the gryphon nuzzled Rei's face briefly and then bounded off through the crowds.  
  
"We've lost our male opinion. Okay..." Asuka mused, glancing about at the various stores, "I think   
you need... some jeans, definitely, some tops, some cargoes, a few dresses, a skirt or two, some shoes,   
some hair things- how much money do you have?"  
  
Rei glanced at her. "Enough."  
  
The redhead gave her a sideways look. "Where do you get money from, anyway? I have to scrimp and   
save on my Nerv wages. Sucks, with a shopping appetite like mine."  
  
"The danger wages should be sufficient for any purchases I wish to make."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did not know of the danger wages? No, I don't suppose they would have informed you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asuka snapped.  
  
"Our security cards may also be used to access the account into which our danger pays are placed every   
week. You truly did not know of this?"  
  
"No! Does this mean..." she grinned evilly, "Does this mean that I have a year's worth of backpay   
sitting in there? Wicked."  
  
Rei shook her head gravely. "The accounts are emptied every week, just before the new pay is added. It   
is supposed to be there in case of an emergency."  
  
"Hey, if it's danger pay, it's ours by right! Screw 'emergency', I want my money! Oh, by the way, how   
much money are we talking here, anyway?"  
  
Rei shrugged slightly. She'd never cared much for money; as long as she could eat, sleep and keep   
Gryffyn happy, there seemed no need to worry about it. "Enough to buy any moderate-priced car. Six   
or eight months of regular wages."  
  
"Mein Gott!" she swore, truly shocked. "You're shitting me, right?"  
  
Startled by that piece of imagery, Rei shook her head.  
  
"And you've known this how long?"  
  
"How long have I worked for Nerv?" The answer was obvious- all her life. "It has not seemed   
important before."  
  
"But why so much? That's just unreal."  
  
"I am not entirely certain. I believe they draw the maximum acceptable pay from the government for   
us, and if it is not used, then they are able to retain the remaining funds for Nerv purposes. It is where a   
substantial portion of their funding is attained from."  
  
Asuka chuckled. "Screw that!" Taking Rei's arm, she pulled her into the nearest shop and began to   
load her arms with clothes. "We can go completely wild!"  
  
  
  
They were still there in the shopping center, weighed down with a dozen bags each, Rei wearing a   
slightly bemused expression, at sunset- when the sirens went off. The two traded a level glance.  
  
"My place is on the way," Rei said softly. "We can drop these things off there before we go. Gryffyn   
will take care of them."  
  
  
  
Shinji sat in the cockpit of Unit 01, his eyes closed as he calmed himself. There was no sinking feeling   
in the pit of his stomach this time. He felt confident, though he could not have said why, that no-one   
would be hurt today. The Eva was warm and reassuring around him.  
  
He didn't know where the other pilots were, they should have been here by now. Last thing he'd seen,   
Asuka had grabbed Rei and been pulling her down the street, Gryffyn staying close to his beloved   
mistress. A smile twitched his mouth. The creature had been a true delight in the classroom, capturing   
everyone's attention- even the teacher had spent some time with him, trying to correct his enunciation.   
Normally, he knew that animals would not be allowed in a school, but everyone had been so enchanted   
with Gryffyn that he wouldn't be surprised to see him there more often. Maybe, he mused with a smile,   
he would be dubbed a class mascot.  
  
Voices cut through his thoughts.  
  
"- a visual yet?"  
  
"Negative... stationary..."  
  
"Sitting pretty there on..."  
  
Slightly annoyed, he lifted himself fully from his reverie to pay attention. It would seem this newest   
Angel was waiting for them to make a move, poised out of camera range in the swamps to the city's   
east, generating just enough of an AT Field to set off the alarms.  
  
There! He opened his eyes to see Asuka and Rei not-quite-run onto the bridge, already changed into   
their plug suits. It was Rei his eyes tracked, seeing her shiver as she saw her Eva, her reluctance as she   
climbed into the entry plug undetectable to any who did not know her well. She was frightened.  
  
Frightened, but willing to do anything she needed to.  
  
Almost simultaneously, the entry plugs were injected into Units 00 and 02, and the armour slid shut   
over them. The start-up procedures would be beginning, LCL filling the plugs, colours flashing in front   
of their eyes, the world undergoing two or three violent rotations for them. Somewhere distant, he   
could hear a technician calling out the relevant details.  
  
Two new snapshots flipped open on his right window, right next to Misato's. Both of the girls looked   
ready to take on an Angel.  
  
"Hey guys, you ready to play?" Misato asked flippantly. Shinji gave her a thumbs-up, making her   
laugh. "Well, Rei, Asuka, you guys will both be going up. One of you move in from either side.   
We'll..."  
  
Shinji interrupted her. "Misato... I- I have a feeling that I should go up there."  
  
"What, Shinji?"  
  
"I mean it. I don't know why, I just really feel that I should go up there and face this one!"  
  
"Jealous, huh?" Asuka sniped.  
  
"But..." Misato spluttered, taken by surprise, "We're not supposed to use Unit 01! I mean...   
Commander?"  
  
Gendo's cold, gravelly voice came on speaker. "Let him go."  
  
Shinji winced at the choas that generated in the control room- Ritsuko's voice overriding that of all the   
other arguing technicians, Misato shouting, Fuyutski's quiet but earnest protests- all cut through, once   
more, by his father's harsh words. "We will use Unit 01." His tone booked no protest, and after a   
moment, Misato commanded his Eva's launch in a subdued voice.  
  
The Evangelion shot through the entry shaft, coming to rest in the east side of Tokyo Three.  
  
Taking his bearings quickly, Shinji headed towards the Angel's location, his power cord a thick black   
snake trailing behind him. After a few minutes it pulled taut, and there was not another close by. He   
reached behind and pulled it out, letting it drop to the ground. It's tiny rockets fired a blast before it hit   
the ground, making sure it or the ground were damaged too badly. He wasn't worried... the latest   
batteries in the Evangelions lasted for up to 90 minutes in fully active mode, and besides, Unit 01 had   
ingested the S2 organ... it didn't need external energy.  
  
He continued, the Eva's feet leaving huge misshapen footprints on the ground. The ground became   
swampier, and Misato's voice murmured that he was reaching his destination.  
  
Then he saw it. An involuntary gasp slipped from his lips.  
  
No! It couldn't be... could it?  
  
And yet it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooo, whatever can it be? Personally I think it's pretty obvious, but if I manage to surprise even one person, that's enough for me! Next part due on Monday!  



	6. An old friend

Whew, some effort to get this one done by tonight! Sorry guys, I am trying really hard to keep these coming out regularly, but it's hard to write two pages a day when you also have to do heaps of housework and running around and socialising etc etc etc... The identity of this Angel may be a surprise to some people, but I really believe it should be this way!  
  
And by the way, 'TommyRude', if you don't like them, DON'T READ THEM! It's pretty simple. And sad that you have nothing better to do with your time that rip other people off who are only having some fun. Everybody else, thank you so much for your encouragement- even 'Worldmage'- hey, haven't heard from you in a while, don't you -want- to give me technical tips any more?  
  
Gryffyn's mine. He's all.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky was rich with tones of red and peach, blue and burnished gold, feathery pink clouds suspended   
over it. The still waters of the swamp replied in colours so vibrant and warm they almost hurt the eye.   
It was that particular moment of the day when, though the sky can be seen in all it's glory, land and   
trees are silhouetted, their blackness a complement to the wonderful resplendence behind them.  
  
In such a fashion, the dead trees, their branches and roots hungrily reaching and clutching, were   
transformed into graceful shadows. And perched birdlike on one, facing away, one leg tucked beneath   
and one leg dangling carelessly, softly humming...  
  
Shinji moaned. "How many times do I have to kill you?"  
  
There was silence in his speakers. It was apparent that everyone in the control room had seen what he   
had seen.  
  
There could be no doubt, now, that Kaworu was an Angel. Huge slender wings were half-unfurled   
behind him, bobbing slightly with his breath. They were unmistakably real, but there seemed a slight   
ethereal quality about them, like they couldn't be seen if looked at the wrong way, like they might be   
dissipated by a strong gust of wind.  
  
Laboriously, Unit 01 lifted a foot and laid it down, lifted a foot and laid it down, until it was within a   
length of the impossible Angel.  
  
"Shinji..." Misato's nervous voice whispered in his ear, "You have to. He has to be killed, he's an   
Angel."  
  
Kaworu turned, his crimson eyes peering, luminous with love, out from under his unruly bangs. His   
generous lips curled into a tender smile. "Oh, Shinji," he murmured, and though it was a quiet sound,   
still Shinji heard it perfectly.  
  
"I killed you!" he shouted, a vein standing out on his forehead. "You should be dead!"  
  
"Yes," Kaworu said in his beautiful, lisping voice. "It was what you had to do. It was what needed to   
be done, and I thank you for it."  
  
Shinji was quietly weeping. "You should be dead. Your head fell in the water."  
  
For a moment Kaworu was silent, his face unreadable. Then he smiled. "Come out of that thing, my   
dear."  
  
The brown-haired head snapped up. Shinji looked directly into the Angel's eyes-  
  
"3rd child, stop right there!" Commander Ikari's voice rang out as Shinji reached for the emergency   
eject handle. "Do not leave the Evangelion! Stay put, and prepare for battle!"  
  
No effect. Shinji pulled the handle. The Eva slumped to it's knees, the entry plug protruding from it's   
back. He manually opened the hatch, pulling himself to where he could sit on the edge. It was a long   
fall, and from habit, he did not look at it.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Unit 00 arriving in the corner of his vision. The blue-armoured monolith   
came swiftly, then slowed, hunkering down near him. Kaworu was waiting patiently on his perch.  
  
Rei's voice issued from her external speakers. "Shinji, are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
A babble of argument started up beneath her voice, but to his amazement, she talked right over them,   
over the voice of Ritsuko that was frantically ordering her to seize the 3rd Child, he'd gone insane,   
destroy the Angel before it could do anymore damage. "Do you trust him?"  
  
After a moment's pause, he nodded.  
  
The Eva's white arm approached him with frightening speed- but he didn't flinch, though it could   
effortlessly crush him, because he trusted Rei too. Then black fingers taller than his entire body were   
extended under his feet.  
  
He let go of the plug's rim, dropping- and a second later landed firmly on Unit 00's hand.  
  
Air rushed past his head, whipping at his short hair, as Rei deposited him on the ground before the tree   
in which Kaworu sat. He waved a thank-you at her as she turned, retreating several paces, to wait   
nearby.  
  
A red flash heralded Unit 02's arrival. He stared as it approached, obviously on the offensive- and Rei   
stepped in front of it, opposing it. The two were silent for several minutes and he could imagine the   
words passing between them, like a battle in themselves. Neither he nor Kaworu spoke while they   
tensely awaited the result of this confrontation.  
  
Then- both Evas relaxed. The two huge biomachines turned away, sitting somewhat clumsily on the   
squashy ground.  
  
Kaworu laughed, the sound musical and peaceful. He swung round on his branch, his wings snagging   
briefly on the trunk. "Shinji Ikari, do you have any idea how long it took me to regrow this body?"  
  
An incredulous smile spread over Shinji's face. "What are you talking about, you nut?"  
  
"It was very inconsiderate of you to do that to me. I don't appreciate being temporarily corporeally   
disadvantaged." The Angel slipped off his tree branch, a few swift beats of his wings making the drop a   
light and smooth one. "But I will forgive you."  
  
Shinji laughed in disbelieving wonder. "Kaworu Nagisa, I don't understand you."  
  
Kaworu reached boldly forward, plucking the clasps out of Shinji's hair. He looked at the two devices   
sitting in his hand. "Your friends back in Nerv don't need to share our conversation." He flung them   
into the swamp water. "I've missed you, Shinji."  
  
"You- you don't hate me?"  
  
"I told you to do it, didn't I? It was either you or me, Shinji dearest, and I knew that I could regenerate   
in time. That's one good side to being as I am."  
  
"But why did you come back, Kaworu? You must have known that many people would want to see you   
dead, to put you back in your grave."  
  
Great wings folded with a rustle of silvery feathers. "I couldn't stand being away from you, Shinji. And   
the other Angels did not want me with them. Indeed, they were most hostile toward me when I tried to   
meet them." He snorted. "No better than animals, really, that bunch. A great deal of power but almost   
no intelligence. I want to be an angel the way that you humans used to envision us."  
  
"You were really with the other Angels, huh." It was difficult to believe, but then, he was here after all.   
Wasn't that a difficult enough thing to believe?  
  
Kaworu nodded. "I think I like to be the way we are, you and I and Ayanami. With the power of the   
one and the mind of the other."  
  
Once, Shinji might have protested that he could not be anything other than human- but now he nodded   
solemnly. It must be so. "Do you know why they attack us? Where they come from?  
  
"I don't know where their base is, but they have no real reason to attack. I think they just dislike   
humans. Their way of life. What they've done to the planet."  
  
Shinji nodded gravely. "So... what do we do now?"  
  
Kaworu shrugged. "You can take me out to dinner."  
  
Laughing, Shinji replied, "You might be just a little conspicuous."  
  
The Angel flipped his wings lazily. "What on Earth makes you say that?" He gave a low chuckle.   
"Most people will not see these, Shinji Ikari. Humans have a wonderful ability to not see what they do   
not wish to see. Now, on the knowledge that I will do no damage to your species unless I am allowed to   
touch Lillith, will your friends from Nerv allow me to live here in this city? I feel this is where I   
belong."  
  
"Uh... what's Lillith?"  
  
A sideways glance of crimson eyes. "I am not to be brought into your, uh, Central Dogma. Should I   
encounter Lillith again- it of the seven eyes- I will not be able to stop myself from touching it, and that   
will cause Third Impact." He grinned. "Have I not learned your language well?"  
  
Impulsively, Shinji hugged his friend- releasing him quickly, before the Angel could misinterpret the   
gesture. "C'mon then!" he encouraged, taking a few steps toward the waiting Evas.  
  
A soft bleating noise stopped him, and he turned back to see a pale furry lump detach itself from the   
tree's base and make it's gangly way over to Kaworu, bleating insistently. The Angel, smiling fondly,   
picked it up and followed Shinji.  
  
Hmph. Like having a gryphon around wasn't odd enough, like the addition of an Angel to his cadre of   
friends wasn't odd enough, but now they would have a baby unicorn with them as well...  
  
"This is my friend, Cedar," Kaworu introduced. "I'm taking care of him for a while."  
  
The baby unicorn was very cute. It seemed to be all made of legs and hooves and silken hair. It's legs   
were far too big for it, looking almost spider-like; it's hooves half-cloven in their hairy skirts; it's hide   
pearly white and seal-smooth; it's head big and large eyed, bearing the stub of a seashell horn. It   
whickered at him, reaching over to lip at his arm. It twitched it's head back, not liking the taste of the   
LCL on him.  
  
"Most people will probably see him as a goat," the Angel mused, "or maybe a large dog. He doesn't   
mind that too much, but he really doesn't like being called Fido!"  
  
Young Cedar wriggled vigorously, slipping free of Cedar's grasp, and run over to rub against Shinji's   
leg, his rag of a tail whisking round and round in happiness. Not so nervous around 'mythical' animals   
as he could have been, Shinji reached down to rub the kidling's ears, making him squeal with delight.  
  
Kaworu chuckled quietly. "Well, it's to be expected; you're only 15, right?"  
  
"Nearly 16," Shinji replied absently. He knew what a unicorn was, basically, but didn't know very   
much at all about them.  
  
(Clue: what type of person does a unicorn really, really like?)  
  
Nevertheless the three approached the Evas. Both monoliths turned to face them.  
  
"Well?" Asuka's piercing voice issued from somewhere around the neck of her Evangelion. "What's   
going on?"  
  
Kaworu raised his voice. "I am seeking asylum with your people."  
  
A flurry of voices, then Ritsuko's, calm and businesslike: "We are willing to discuss this. Will you   
meet with us?"  
  
The Angel nodded.  
  
Ritsuko gave a set of co-ordinates to meet at. "We will be there in no more than fifteen minutes. We   
trust you are not hostile at this point in time?"  
  
Grinning, Kaworu shook his head. "I will not hurt you. Any of you."  
  
  
  
Shinji and Kaworu were waiting at the designated place- a high, flat plateau- when the others arrived.   
Not all of them had come, for safety reasons; Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutski and Hyuga were the four that   
did turn up, as well as several Security men, impersonal in their black suits and sunglasses. Units 00   
and 02 were waiting one on either side of the plateau- but when the Nerv team arrived, Unit 00   
slumped, the entry plug emerging.  
  
Rei appeared at it's opening, determination written on her face- then realised how high up she still was.   
She got over it smoothly, looking down to where the two boys stood, and calling, "May I ask for your   
aid, fifth child?"  
  
Kaworu laughed out loud. "You have changed, Ayanami! What's happened to you?" Still laughing, he   
beat his wings strongly thrice and was airborne. In a flash he was level with Rei, holding his arms out.   
She gravely let him take hold of her, putting an arm around his neck as he controlled his descent with   
several powerful wingbeats.  
  
Red flashed across Shinji's eyes for a second, seeing someone else hold Rei so comfortably and   
closely. How dare he? But as soon as they landed, Kaworu respectfully released the girl and stepped   
aside from her, and Shinji breathed an almost imperceptible sigh of relief.  
  
"Ayanami..." Fuyutski muttered, "You were supposed to remain in your Evangelion. You have been in   
defiance of authority almost as badly as young Ikari today."  
  
Briefly, Rei dipped her head in apology.  
  
"In light of the circumstances it is likely that this will be forgiven, but recurrences will not be treated   
lightly." His heavy glance crossed both pilots, and both nodded in acceptance.  
  
Meanwhile Ritsuko was approaching Kaworu with some wariness. "Greetings, Kaworu Nagisa."  
  
He bowed politely, his wings sweeping beautifully behind him. "Greetings, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. I   
hope this meeting leads to benefit for both our parties."  
  
"How can we trust you?" she demanded bluntly. "You betrayed us once already."  
  
"Ah, but now I am a free agent!" His eyes sparkled. "And as I reassured Shinji-chan, I intend to do no   
harm to any person here or on this planet. Well, it may be that there are some few who have personally   
offended me, and those I may or may not harm as I please. But they are a very few, and certainly none   
present here today. Only ensure that I am not allowed to touch your captive, and all will be well."  
  
Ritsuko nodded gravely. "So what is your proposal?"  
  
His feathers rilled and settled back. "Ah, we get to the meat of the matter, no? Well, my thoughts ran   
thusly: I wish to live here, in this city, with these people that I love. I will need some small moneys   
with which to live, my companion and I." His sweeping gaze encompassed the young unicorn, now   
fondly nuzzling Rei's knee. "It may be that I have some small knowledges which may benefit your   
organisation. I had envisioned a consultant's fee."  
  
The Angel's conspiratory smile was soon shared, as the hugeness of possibilities began to dawn on   
Ritsuko. "That may indeed be possible," she replied blandly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know: it was too short; I introduced two new characters including one dead one and another fantasy creature; I was probably incorrect on lets of technical details about the show- but you get the idea, right? Please let me know what you think of these new developments!  



	7. The Den

Hey faithful readers, I love you all with affection unspeakable… but it may be a fair while before the   
next part gets up here, this is not due in any way to my losing interest or not wishing to continue (cos   
believe me I do) but because I may soon be losing my computer and not having reliable access to one   
for several weeks. Family troubles suck. If anyone wants to buy me a computer, I'll give you my real   
name and address and you can send me a check… pretty please?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaworu turned to regard the doctor with a generous, beautiful smile. "Yes, Doctor Ikagi. It will suffice.   
How soon will Ikari and Ayanami be moving in?"  
  
She choked, taking a moment to regain her composure. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"That is one condition of this deal, I thought you understood that." His lips twitched sensually,   
disturbing in a boy appearing no older than sixteen. "I require the, uh, shall we say, companionship of   
those two young people here in my dwelling place."  
  
"Uh… have you asked them?"  
  
"Not yet." He laughed richly. "Do not fear, I will not force them to become my love slaves, as tempting   
as it is! It is merely that I enjoy their company, their presence, perhaps their friendship."  
  
"Surely that could be as easily accomplished at school, or wherever it is you plan to spend your time,   
Mr Nagisa."  
  
He fluttered a wing in dismissal. "Not nearly as good. You will issue the order to Ayanami, that she is   
to come live here, and I will see that Ikari gets the news. Both of them will benefit from this, you   
understand. Rei needs companionship very badly, and while her pet is a start, he will not suffice."   
Ritsuko blinked; since when had Rei had a pet? They were talking about the same person, right? "And   
Shinji… well, he needs this too. You'll see."  
  
  
  
Rei stared at the paper in her hands. Pressing close to her leg, Gryffyn looked up curiously, but she   
didn't respond to him. So, he headbutted her thigh until he had her attention, then demanded that she   
read it to him.  
  
-REI AYANAMI. ORDERS TO RELOCATE. NEW LIVING QUARTERS ASSIGNED AT 126A/7   
BABORI STREET. TRANSFER ALL PERSONAL EFFECTS TO NEW PLACE OF RESIDENCE   
ASAP.-RITSUKO AKAGI-  
  
"Hmm," he mused when she was done. "New den, Rei?"  
  
She nodded. "It would seem so, Gryffyn. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Considering, his plumed head nodded slowly. "I like this den, but- because it is our den. If not our den,   
I not like it very much. Maybe new den better, still be ours?"  
  
"Alright," she sighed. Not as though it would be a good idea to refuse her orders anyway, not after her   
recent display of disobediance. And began to pack a bag.  
  
  
  
Rei shifted the bagstrap over her shoulder uncomfortably. The thing weighed a tonne, and it's narrow   
strap kept cutting off her circulation. Her arm had pins and needles.  
  
Concerned, Gryffyn looked up at her. "Are you alright, Rei?"  
  
She nodded. He was doing more than his fair share- his beak gripped the handle of a suitcase, distorting   
his words, and two heavy bags rested on his back, braced by half-spread wings. Between them the two   
held most of their worldly possessions. Not much, even after Asuka had taken Rei shopping.  
  
Here was their number, the only door along that side of the hall. Why would she have been allocated   
more spacious quarters? She had no real need of such.  
  
She tried the key only to find that the door was unlocked. Puzzled, she pushed it open and stepped   
inside.  
  
Shinji was standing in the middle of the front room over a few bulky bags. He straightened in surprise   
when he saw her. "R- Rei?"  
  
She was pushed into the room by an impatient gryphon prodding at her back. "Uh.. uh… Shinji, what's   
going on?"  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head slightly. "Everything's been sorta pretty weird since last night."  
  
Gryffyn was putting the bags down beside a leather-covered couch. When that task was finished, he   
turned gleefully to Shinji. "Good to see, Shinshi," he greeted. "Here to help move things, or sharing   
new den? Be denmates! Denmates is good!" He knocked Shinji over to playfully nuzzle at him, then   
bounced back to Rei. "Good to have more denmates!"  
  
"I…" she looked at Shinji. "You also received orders to relocate to these quarters? I do not   
understand!"  
  
"Received…" His brown eyes suddenly lit up and he began laughing. "Kaworu!" he called   
demandingly. Seconds later, the pale-haired Angel stuck a head and a wing out of the kitchen door.  
  
"Ah, our third member has arrived! Welcome, Rei!"  
  
Cedar stuck a shy white nose around the corner of one bedroom, then edged out. Upon seeing him,   
Gryffyn squawked in delight and pounced on him. At first Cedar was shocked and a little affronted, but   
then the two began to play happily.  
  
"Explain," Rei ordered. She was not impressed with this huge change which Kaworu had, quite   
casually, inflicted upon her.  
  
Emerging from the kitchen- a 'Kiss the Cook' apron tied around his waist- the Angel took both of the   
pale girl's hands in his. She snatched them away. Taking that in his stride, he said calmly, "I desired   
your company. And your Company was very eager to please me at this point in time. Does this distress   
you very greatly?"  
  
"It distresses me that this was done by an order, not by the common courtesy of asking me," she replied   
coldly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Well, my dear one, if you'd prefer it, you may return to your squalid 'den';   
dank, lightless, only made a home by the presence of your Gryphon- who, may I add, looks a good deal   
more comfortable here. Or," he grinned disarmingly, "you can stay here, with us all! I promise I'll give   
it at least a week before I seduce you."  
  
For no apparent reason, Shinji started choking on a breath. He thumped himself once or twice on the   
chest, dragging himself to his feet- and picked up one of his bags, heading, with red cheeks, towards   
his room.  
  
Kaworu brushed his fingers lightly along Rei's cheek. "Make that three days, beautiful one."  
  
Gold feathers blurred, and Kaworu was knocked back several paces. Gryffyn crouched, growling   
softly, in front of Rei. When Kaworu tried to take a step forward, the young gryphon- young, but still   
waist-high at the shoulder- mantled his wings and hissed.  
  
The Angel bowed fractionally, his wings spreading behind him. They were so gorgeous- a few shades   
paler than his hair, the wingspan massive, the feathers eminently strokable. "Pardon me, little friend.   
Have I offended?"  
  
Not dropping out of his defensive pose, Gryffyn growled, "You can't mate with Rei! You're not   
allowed to!"  
  
Everyone in the room gaped.  
  
"Does she belong to you, then, small one?" Kaworu asked, half-mockingly.  
  
The leonine tail lashed once and was still. "Not to me. But I'm gaurding her for the one she will belong   
to. And that's not you, little bird!"  
  
Rei frowned. What was he on about? "You must tell me of this later, Gryffyn-chan."  
  
He nodded, watchful eyes not leaving Kaworu, backing up slowly until he stood by her side. Only then   
did he stand up fully, silencing his growl with an almost visible effort. Rei rubbed his ears almost   
absently to reassure him, and he gradually relaxed over the next few minutes.  
  
Kaworu shrugged, appearing resigned. "Well, if that is the way it is, then I suppose I will accept that   
for the time. But I will be working on it!"  
  
Gryffyn actually chuckled. "Oh, you can try it," he grinned, his beak seeming designed for the   
expression. "But not get very far."  
  
Just then, Shinji stepped into the room again. He took one look at the three standing there and, sensing   
some sort of tension, was about to vanish again when Gryffyn tackled him wildly once more.  
  
"Don't go away, Shinshi!"  
  
"I'm not going away," Shinji reassured the golden beast. "You'll probably see more of me in the next   
week or two than you wanted to do in your entire life! We'll be… uh…" He searched for the word that   
Gryffyn had used. "Nestmates?"  
  
Gryffyn snorted laughter. "No, silly! Nestmates share a dam. Nestmates brothers, sisters! Shinshi, you   
and me are denmates now! Live in same place, share secrets and food and good things." Now that the   
confrontation with Kaworu was over, he seemed happy to slip back into his mangled version of the   
Japanese language. His speech was gradually improving, and if he put his mind to it, he could speak   
almost perfectly. "Will be fun! Four of us, all denmates! Enough to be a pack!"  
  
"Four?" The Angel, knowing he was the one left out of the count, raised a sculpted brow.  
  
"Fine. Five." Gryffyn cast a sly sideways glance at his recent opponent- then leaped at him, bowling   
him over. The two wrestled for a moment in a wild flurry of wings.  
  
Shinji watched, worried. Would they hurt eachother?  
  
"I'd stop this if they were serious," Rei murmured. "Gryffyn might break a claw on that tough skin."  
  
Amazed, Shinji exclaimed, "Rei, you just made a joke!"  
  
She smiled fractionally. "It may occassionally happen. I believe…"  
  
He stepped closer to her, carefully avoiding the two battlers. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm changing." A tiny grin crossed Rei's lips- unmistakably not a smile, or a wince, or a twitch, it was   
a true grin if small enough that only the eye experienced at picking Rei's expression would have been   
able to see it. "You know that, Shinji, you are a part of it. I believe I'm changing for the better."  
  
Bravely, he took her hand. A smile was all he needed to give her; words would not have been adequate   
to contain his response to her admission.  
  
She bit her lip, feeling as happy as she had felt in many days, and not really knowing how to deal with   
it. Instead she gave his hand a brief squeeze and let it drop, saying apologetically, "I… I need to change   
my clothes. Which room is mine?"  
  
The two winged beings paused in their wrestling for Kaworu to point. "That one, precious, the one with   
the spacious double bed and the whips and shackles on the bedside…" A hard beak dug into his   
abdomen, and he corrected himself. "That one's all yours. Go for it, my dear one."  
  
Rei picked up the bag which contained her new clothes, the ones she'd yet to try, and headed into that   
room. Closing the door she examined it. Pale blue décor, fresh and airy, with a large window. The bed   
was reasonably luxurious, and had been made up with fluffy cream sheets and pillowcases, the   
comforter bearing frolicking fluffy sheep. The curtains were fluffy too, and a fluffy rug was currently   
attempting to devour her toes. She thought she could pick a theme.  
  
And there were paintings hung on her walls, too. Three of them. One a graceful rendition of a flock of   
storks wading in a lake; one a young unicorn snuggled into its dam's flank, lit by starshine; the third a   
depiction of a certain winged boy-man, his wings cupped in landing from flight… and his primary   
feathers his only protection against the weather, apparently. Not-quite-snorting in amusement at the   
last, she reached up to take it down and turn its face to the wall. Indeed. A skilled painting maybe, from   
what little she knew of such matters, but she didn't care for the subject matter.  
  
Along the far wall was a wardrobe with drawers at the bottom, a desk, and an empty but large   
bookcase, all painted in a deeper shade of blue than the walls, and all waiting to be filled with her   
things. She stepped forward and started to take clothes from the bag, putting them away.  
  
Then there was a creak behind her, as of a door opening, and Gryffyn sidled in, pushing it closed   
behind him. Now she remembered that the doors here had long handles rather than knobs or those   
indents for grip on sliding doors- indeed, the apartment seemed fairly Western in style.  
  
"Hello, Gryffyn-chan," she greeted.  
  
"Put on bright plumage?" he pleaded, his dark eyes gleaming appealingly. "Want to see pretty things."  
  
Rei smiled tenderly. "Sure." She looked through all her new clothes, soon selecting a pair of dark jeans   
with embroidered dragons coiling upward from the cuffs, and a paler blue singlet top with dark blue   
edging. Quickly doffing and folding her school uniform, she donned the new outfit with some   
nervousness. She looked at Gryffyn for approval.  
  
He let out a slow, wondering breath. "Rei is beautiful!"  
  
Rei blushed at the complement, not used to receiving them. So she turned and finished putting these   
clothes away, not looking up until she had regained her composure.  
  
Approaching her as she was kneeling to put the last few things away, Gryffyn laid his head over her   
shoulder. "It's true. You are really pretty, Rei. Plumage just makes it easier to see."  
  
She pushed him a little away, embarrassed and not really believing him. After all, she couldn't be   
beautiful. She was just Rei.  
  
"You say 'thank you'," Gryffyn hinted.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm sorry, Gryffyn-chan, but I am not used to these things. I do not intend   
rudeness to you."  
  
"I know," the beast boasted, giving her hair a quick groom with his deft beak.  
  
She draped both arms around his neck. "Gryffyn, you are so kind to me… but tell me, of what were   
you speaking in the other room? Who are you guarding me for?"  
  
"Not know, silly?" He buffeted her lightly on the shoulder. "Shinshi, of course! You and him will be   
mates."  
  
Rei blinked.  
  
"Shinshi wants to be your mate," he pointed out. "Smell it. See it. He wants to mate with you, be your   
mate."  
  
Rei blinked.  
  
Now he looked slightly worried. "You want to be his mate, don't you? If not then I not defend from   
birdman. Birdman not so bad, but not Shinshi. Thought you wanted to be Shinshi's mate. Don't you?"  
  
"I…" She shook her head slightly. "I don't know, Gryffyn. I don't know."  
  
He shrugged his wings impressively. "You will choose what will be best," he decided trustingly,   
nuzzling his head under her arm, allowing her to hold him for a moment before he pulled back. "Now   
go and show pretty Rei to both toms."  
  
Eventually Rei allowed the gryphon to escort her back out, her hand resting lightly between his ears.  
  
Both 'toms', as Gryffyn had called them, froze at the sight of her. Kaworu, sprawled across the lounge,   
stared at her… then gave her a slow grin. Shinji, standing in the doorway to his own room, swallowed   
hard and dashed inside as soon as he had recovered.  
  
The Angel stood lazily, approaching her, and captured her hand to lay a wet kiss on her knuckles. She   
snatched it back, disgusted. "My lady," he gloated, devouring her with his vivid crimson eyes.  
  
Gryffyn gave a low warning growl, but didn't leap in between them again.  
  
"Are you quite done?" she asked acerbically.  
  
Startled, Kaworu backed off. –Well, that works,- she noted to herself. She retrieved the next of her   
bags and took that into her room, unpacking it as well. By the time she'd emerged for the next, Shinji   
had come back out from his room and was talking quietly with Kaworu about something which he   
broke off, blushing hotly, when she stepped out.  
  
"Rei, you look…" he glanced up at her and as quickly back down again, "You look… really good…   
that sort of stuff suits you heaps better than what you normally wear." He snuck another peek, not   
aware that he was on the verge of babbling. "I mean the school uniform's okay at school and   
everything but that looks great, I hope you wear more stuff like that from now… I mean…" Blushing   
hopelessly, he sat down.  
  
A tiny secret smile crossed Rei's lips. She wasn't so dense that she didn't understand that. Maybe, just   
maybe, it was possible that Gryffyn had not misread the signs.  
  
There was another good thing. There were so many of them now, and more every day!  
  
She could barely believe that she had ever eagerly awaited her death.  
  
  
  
All went smoothly for the next few weeks, as smoothly as it might be expected if one were living in the   
year 2017, post-Second-Impact, with one human, one gryphon, one Angel and one unicorn. Shinji   
cooked almost every meal for the five, and as a result, all of them became used to good eating. Rei   
slowly grew accustomed to wearing her 'casual' clothes, though she was yet far too shy to wear them   
to Nerv or school, and Cedar was almost ecstatically happy in the company of anyone else in the Den   
(as it was now known). Asuka wasn't very happy about the new arrangement, but didn't protest too   
loud. Kaworu and Gryffyn's rivalry became friendly, but stayed rivalry nevertheless. The Angel failed   
in his goal of a week for the seduction of Rei, and Gryffyn managed the 'j' sound in Shinji's name but   
preferred to keep using the other form.  
  
  
  
Then came the bad day.  
  
The very bad day.  
  
  
  
The Angel was circling the city very quickly, spiraling with swoops of unbelievable speed. Its huge   
bulk cast ominous shadows on the hiding city.  
  
Asuka fired a volley of photon bullets at it, but those few that hit ricocheted right off a powerful AT   
Field. Cursing softly in German, she approached it while Rei crept up, sheltering behind those   
buildings that were not able to retreat into the ground.  
  
Its sleek head turned toward her. It folded three pairs of shining wings and plummeted onto the red   
Evangelion.  
  
There was a loud, horrifying crunching sound as the large sharp claws on its forelegs pierced Asuka's   
AT Field and tore it open with ease. Now hunching over her, the draconian Angel neatly bit off the   
Eva's head.  
  
Asuka was not dead, but she was definitely out of the action.  
  
As it was contemplating the silent biomachine, scraping its claws lightly over the jagged hole of its   
neck, Rei lunged at it with her power spear and thrust the weapon deep into the muscle of its shoulder.  
  
The beast let out an enraged roar and spun on its powerful hind legs, pouncing on the second Eva. Rei   
cried out in effort, struggling to match her AT Field to its, but bit by bit the oddly beautiful creature   
was overpowering her.  
  
Still contained in Nerv facilities, Shinji pleaded to go to her aid- but Gendo, impassively, denied him.  
  
Rei screamed as the Angel burst through her AT Field, bowling the Eva over, then rolling it about like   
a cat with a toy.  
  
Shinji begged.  
  
Gendo refused.  
  
Rei screamed.  
  
The Angel knocked the Eva flat on its back and ripped off its chest plate. Blood poured out in a hot   
flood.  
  
Ignoring his orders, Shinji launched his Eva and ran desparately for the place where Unit 00 was being   
literally torn open by the sadistic dragon. He could see its head bobbing up and down as it ripped   
mouthfuls of flesh from the biomachine, gulping them down with apparent enjoyment.  
  
And there, a glowing egg held in its straining jaws- the small AT Field that Rei was trying to project,   
without her Eva's aid, for her own personal protection.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
The Angel's powerful narrow jaw crushed it, and it chewed something that flashed white and blue in   
the early morning sunlight, and swallowed twice.  
  
A cry of rage and loss burst from Shinji's throat, a strange animal noise.  
  
He was upon its back, ripping its glowing wings out by the base as it keened in sudden pain. He   
grabbed handfuls of flesh, tearing them out, spraying the buildings and earth with the creature's bright   
red blood. Their AT Fields flashed sporadically about them, ineffective. Its long sinuous neck and   
slender head were ripped from its body to fall heavily upon the ground. Gobbets of flesh and strings of   
thick blood splattered all around as the furious Eva went about its work.  
  
  
  
"Is that… is that the Dummy system?" Misato asked softly, riveted as they all were to the horrific   
scene before them.  
  
Gendo shook his head grimly. "That's Shinji."  
  
  
  
Finally he had what he was truly looking for… here was the tube that ran from it's throat down to the   
core at its center, still pulsing weakly with life. He used the Eva's hands as gently as he could to split   
the tube open.  
  
About halfway down it, he found her.  
  
Slightly less than half of her.  
  
The rest was a little further down.  
  
Bile rose in his throat. With a single blow he burst open the Angel's core, the ensuing explosion   
surprisingly small.  
  
Then turned and vomited into the LCL, hearing with odd clarity the filter that whirred into sudden   
activity.  
  
Rei was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please don't come after me with a sniper rifle! I'll try really hard to get the next bit up as soon as I can.   
Really really really really hard. OK?  
  
Love Angelicorn- see you around some time.  



	8. What hope lies there?

There! I worked ALL DAY because I felt so bad about leaving it there, and here it is. Would I be that   
cruel? You should know me better than that by now!  
  
Disclaimer: Gryffyn, oh and Cedar, they're mine. Kaworu's wings are mine. That's about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji wouldn't move from his Eva. Curled into a foetal ball, sobbing softly, he didn't resist when   
Hyuga leaned into the plug and lifted him out.  
  
When he was placed on his feet, he stood on them; when he was guided to the changing room, he stood   
until the door was closed, then sat.  
  
Rei was dead.  
  
Slowly, he fell to his side on the hard bench; drew his legs up beneath him, covered his face with his   
hands.  
  
  
  
Some time later- maybe an hour, who was counting?- Misato sidled nervously into the room. Shinji   
ignored her.  
  
She sat beside him, carefully not touching him. "Sh… Shinji?"  
  
He tightened up a little, but otherwise continued to ignore her.  
  
"Oh, Shinji." She sighed sadly. "I know what it feels like, to lose someone you love. Please, just be   
alright, okay?"  
  
Shinji sat up with frightening sudden-ness, his eyes blazing. "She didn't even know, Misato! I didn't   
tell her! And now it's too late. She's dead." He gulped for breath, then yelled out, "She's DEAD! She's   
dead, Misato, she's not coming back this time. What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Misato daringly put an arm around the boy's slim shoulders. He tensed, then leaned   
into her side like a child seeking its mother's loving touch. "We're all going to miss her." She found   
that her own tears were dangerously near the surface. "I mean… she was really starting to open up…   
she was actually sort of relaxing. She was such a beautiful person. It's not fair that this would happen   
just when we were starting to find that out."  
  
Biting his lip, hard, Shinji admitted through his burning throat, "It's my fault, really. If I had have been   
just a few moments earlier… If I'd been faster, or left earlier, or something…"  
  
"It would have got you too," Misato pointed out harshly. "The main reason why you defeated it was   
because of how distracted it was with… with Rei. Than what would we have done? Don't blame   
yourself, Shinji. Don't you dare do that."  
  
The dark head bowed, in apology and grief.  
  
  
  
Later, it was Asuka who was guiding Shinji's faltering steps toward his home. The redhead was not   
distraught with grief, as Shinji was, but there was a darkness to her normally jewel-bright eyes and she   
was actually quiet.  
  
Finally she spoke. "I can't believe it, you know."  
  
"It's true." Shinji's voice was defeated.  
  
Asuka glanced at him sideways. "Well, there's been at least one time before that I can think of that it   
seemed like ol' wondergirl was done for, and she showed up in the hospital the next day! Maybe that'll   
happen again. I don't know what's with her that way. Maybe she has nine lives, like a cat." Her voice   
cracked on the last word. She was genuinely upset.  
  
"I know what's with her," Shinji murmured. "And it's not any more. She didn't have any lives left." He   
bit back a shuddering sob.  
  
The redhead gave him an odd look, but didn't push. After a few moment's more silent walking, she   
suddenly cried, "It could have been me. That thing wanted to kill me. She got it off me, and it took her   
instead. That's not fair!"  
  
Shinji turned sharply, staring at her. It could have. Would he rather it had? No, he did not wish to know   
the answer to that question.  
  
"I didn't hate her, Shinji," the girl pleaded. It sounded like she was asking for forgiveness. "I didn't   
like her, not till the last month or so, I just couldn't stand her. She was so… you know how she always   
used to be. Then she started to get more human, she actually started to fight with me, we went shopping   
a few times… we were gonna be friends, if you'd believe it!"  
  
Shinji kicked a stone.  
  
Sniffing, Asuka continued, "This whole thing sucks."  
  
Shinji kicked a can.  
  
Turning to him, Asuka said softly, "Do you want to talk about it, Shinji?"  
  
He closed his eyes, feeling the pulse rush behind his eyelids.  
  
"I'm here, if you do. I'll be here for you, Shinji."  
  
He slowly looked at her. She was looking away slightly, blushing the tiniest bit. "Asuka…"  
  
Blue eyes fell to the ground, and the girl began talking too quickly. "And then I feel terrible, like an   
awful troll, because in a really bad way I'm glad she's gone, cos you spent so much time with her, and   
I miss being the person you spent your time with, even if all we did was fight, I know that's not really   
all that I wanted to do, and I thought you maybe wanted to do more than fight as well, but that wasn't   
gonna happen with Rei hanging onto you like that… I thought maybe…" She looked up at him, a   
mixture of dread and hope in her bright blue eyes.  
  
Shinji looked at her coldly. "I can manage the rest of the way home by myself, thanks, Asuka."  
  
The girl fell silent, and without another word turned to head towards her own apartment.  
  
Relieved, Shinji continued. He had, once, felt that way about Asuka; not any longer. Never after a   
speech like that. How could she? He felt vaguely betrayed, disgusted.  
  
Eventually, his wandering feet came to rest in front of his door. Now was a moment he'd been   
dreading. How could he possibly tell this to the others? It'd break Gryffyn's heart.   
  
When he gradually gathered up the courage to open the door and step inside, Kaworu greeted him with   
a brilliant smile. The two animals were playing some sort of stalking game over the lounge, but stopped   
when they picked up on Shinji's mood.  
  
Gryffyn bounded over to him, rubbing his eagle's head on Shinji's shoulder. "What's wrong, Shinshi?   
Why sad?"  
  
Fighting down another burst of tears, Shinji said gently, "Come here, Gryffyn." He made his slow way   
over to the lounge, sitting heavily.  
  
Kaworu sat on the recliner opposite, leaning forward attentively, elbows braced on knees and wings   
spread over the chair's back. "Something dreadful has happened, hasn't it?" he asked in a low whisper.  
  
The golden gryphon scrambled onto the couch on Shinji's left, the poor piece of furniture groaning   
under his weight as it always did, and Cedar made his ungainly way onto Shinji's other side, resting his   
elegant little head on the boy's knee and looking up at him with his big dark eyes.  
  
Shinji took a deep breath. "We were fighting an Angel this morning, you know that. It was very   
powerful." He rested a hand on Gryffyn's neck. "Too powerful. It… it took Asuka out without much   
effort, she's okay now but she couldn't help Rei fight… Then it attacked Rei, and I couldn't get to her   
quick enough." His lip trembled helplessly. "I'm sorry, all of you. I'm so sorry. It killed her."  
  
A trembling cry rose from Cedar. The little unicorn jumped from the lounge and ran blindly away,   
heading for the laundry. Shinji heard a few clatters from in there and knew the creature would be   
curling up under the dryer, his favourite place to hide.  
  
Kaworu dropped his head, sighing heavily.  
  
Gryffyn hadn't moved.  
  
"I… I expected this," Kaworu said slowly. "I didn't think it'd be this soon. They hated her, the other   
Angels; they wanted to see her dead more than any of us. Because she is the most like us. Oh, Shinji."   
Shining tears ran freely down the Angel's beautiful face.  
  
Shinji sobbed softly.  
  
A dark gold beak nuzzled him sympathetically. "Don't cry, Shinshi. Rei wouldn't go away."  
  
Jerkily stroking soft feathers, Shinji said through his tears, "I know, Gryffyn. But she couldn't help it.   
When you die, you can't help going away."  
  
Gryffyn shook his head emphatically. "Rei's not gone! She's not!" He sprang off the lounge, glaring at   
Shinji. "Silly Shinshi, think that she would! Rei NOT gone!"  
  
Kneeling down in front of him, Shinji said, "I know it's hard to accept. But we have to. Gryffyn…"  
  
"NO!" roared Gryffyn, his wings mantling above him and his claws bared. For the first time, Shinji   
realised that the gryphon was a fearsome beast, capable of killing things. Then he calmed somewhat,   
and was the familiar, lovable Gryffyn. "I know. Not just being silly, not just saying no-no to what is   
real. Rei not dead. Believe."  
  
  
  
All throughout the next few days, Shinji couldn't get Gryffyn's words out of his head. What had he   
meant? He'd seen Rei's other bodies being destroyed. There were none left.  
  
He sat in Rei's chair at school. The classroom seemed empty without her silent, undemanding   
presence. He'd grown so used to that. He'd begun to assume that she'd always be there, quiet and   
accepting, whenever he needed or wanted her to be there. Words couldn't begin to describe how much   
he missed her.  
  
The other schoolkids found out gradually. Most of them barely seemed to notice. Touji and Kensuke   
tried to comfort their friend, but not very successfully.  
  
He hadn't been back to Nerv since. There had been a training session yesterday that he was supposed to   
go to, but he hadn't. Misato had come to see him that afternoon. He hadn't had much to say to her.  
  
He and Kaworu had shared many deep and thoughtful conversations about Rei, how wonderful she was   
and how many reasons there were why they'd miss her. Despite Kaworu's bawdiness, he was a   
steadfast friend and Shinji was glad he was there.  
  
Cedar had barely stopped crying. Someone had only to mention Rei's name and the spindly young   
unicorn would be off again.  
  
He'd begun to talk to Asuka again, but he knew deep down that it would be a dreadfully long time till   
he forgave her. Still, he had been her friend for so long that it would be stupid to lose that.  
  
His brooding continued. A thousand scenarios ran through his head. Here was the one where that   
fateful Angel had never appeared. Here was the one where he'd gotten there ten seconds earlier, in time   
to pluck Rei from the very jaws of the beast. And, if her AT Field had been stronger. And, if it had   
swallowed her whole and he had tenderly lifted her living frame from the creature's gullet. And, if   
Asuka had been able to defeat the creature. Or hold it off longer. And, if Ritsuko hadn't destroyed the   
dummy system, Rei's chances.  
  
The dummy system.  
  
Shinji stopped thinking before his logic could destroy the thread of hope that had just sparked up.  
  
  
  
The dummy system.  
  
Flashback to the other bad time. There was Unit 04, now an Angel, bearing one of his best friends as a   
pilot, though he hadn't known it.  
  
His refusal to attack it, to willingly kill another human being, followed by…  
  
In his mind's eye he saw the flashing red words. 'DUMMY PLUG ACTIVATED'.  
  
What was the dummy plug?  
  
Why were Rei's chances linked to it?  
  
  
  
Through the afternoon, his mind worked subconsciously on recalling the words Ritsuko had used to   
describe what was happening. Was there some clue there? What had she said?  
  
"Spare Reis."  
  
"Abomination… not human… not alive."  
  
"Parts for the dummy system."  
  
There!  
  
  
  
Shinji snapped to full alertness.  
  
All he had to do was find the dummy plug! He wasn't sure if there would be a 'spare Rei' in there, but   
it was definitely worth finding out!  
  
Waves of alternate hope and despair washed over him. Was it real? Was he just deluding himself?   
There were so many things to worry about…  
  
But he had to know. Rei!  
  
He stood, ignoring the fact that there was still an hour of school left, ignoring the protests of his   
classmates and teacher. "Kaworu?" he asked, and the Angel stood, following him.  
  
He didn't explain his plan to Kaworu until they had picked up Gryffyn and Cedar.  
  
All of them stared at him like he was crazy… Then Gryffyn pounced on him, affectionately creeling.   
"See Shinshi? I was right! Rei not go away!"  
  
Shinji pushed him off, after rubbing his ears. "I might be wrong."  
  
"Not wrong." The gold creature bounced along the road, Cedar scampering happily after him.  
  
Kaworu looked at Shinji. "You're insane, Shinji-chan." His eyes were laughing. "Do you really think   
we can get away with this?"  
  
"I don't know." Shinji grinned. "But I'll never forgive myself if we don't find out. C'mon, denmates,   
to Nerv we go!" He dramatically pointed a finger and marched bravely onwards, the Angel behind him   
laughing uproariously.  
  
After wiping a tear from his eye, Kaworu said, "Just make sure we aren't going near Central Dogma.   
You've got to be careful, dear. Actually…" he sobered up a bit. "It might not be a bad idea if I don't go   
at all."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "You're her denmate. We all need to be there. I just know it." He smiled at   
Gryffyn. "Gryffyn, I'm sorry I doubted you. It was wrong."  
  
Birdlike, Gryffyn cocked his head to the side. "Shinshi silly sometimes. Learn better, be smarter." His   
eyes gleamed as he butted his head against Shinji's leg, then ran forward again, catching up with   
Cedar. The two raced happily along the street.  
  
  
  
The first problem to consider: how were they going to even get into Nerv?  
  
Easily solved. Shinji swiped his security card at a side entrance, all four skipping through before the   
gates closed, chuckling insanely at the dash- relieving some of their stress and worry in humour. A   
camera beeped at them, and that was their second problem.  
  
Kaworu solved that one by doing something odd, something that made a ball of strange bleariness   
cover the band of intrepid adventurers. He explained as close to an AT Field but different enough that   
Nerv's sensors wouldn't register it, a way of distorting light so they would not be seen.  
  
The third problem: how to find the dummy system.   
  
That was probably the hardest part, and the solution the most risky. In the end, after spending an hour   
fruitlessly searching passageways and doors which wouldn't open, they realised that they needed   
someone else. And that someone else could only really be one person…  
  
Shinji stepped out of the bubble and into Ritsuko's sight. She gasped at his sudden appearance, but he   
spoke before she could.  
  
"Dr Akagi, we need your help. Please."  
  
"Wh- what do you want?" she asked, her eyes panicky at the edges. People didn't just appear out of   
thin air. Shinji regretted not emerging around the corner. "You shouldn't be here now, Shinji. It's not   
the time for your training session."  
  
He bowed his head slightly in apology. "I know, Ritsuko-san. But we need your help. I need you to tell   
me about the dummy system."  
  
"You know," she said, confused. "I've shown you. Before I destroyed it."  
  
"You destroyed the spares," Shinji corrected. "Not the entire system. The plug's still intact, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Down in the depths. We kept it in case it was needed again. We might   
have needed to use it with the last Angel had events not worked out as they did. The loss of the First   
Child was regrettable, but a loss that must be suffered. What do you wish to know?"  
  
Shinji bit his lip, then asked. "Is there a spare Rei in it?"  
  
Ritsuko's mouth slowly dropped open… and she nodded. "Yes. It's still in there. I didn't get that one."  
  
"Can we revive her?"  
  
How much did this boy know? "I- I don't know, Shinji. I don't think that would be a good idea. At all."   
He couldn't know how the spares were used in the dummy system, could he? No. If he did, he   
wouldn't be asking. Far better to leave it an unalive thing. Far better to kill it.  
  
"Ritsuko, if there's even a chance…"  
  
She slapped her hand down on her desk. "Do you have any idea why there were so many spares,   
Shinji? Every time we needed to wake one- every time- we lost some. There were eleven, count them,   
eleven, spares destroyed for the three that were woken successfully. There is very little chance that   
we'd be able to wake it. And even if we did, there's no way of knowing what being in that plug, having   
done those things, will have done to it. You have no idea what things may be if such a thing were   
tried."  
  
His brown eyes were steely with determination. "If we've done a wrong thing, we can end it. It will be   
hard but probably better than leaving her there anyway, trapped in that thing. And if we haven't, then   
Rei will be alive again! That's worth any stupid risk involved. You have no idea how much I need Rei   
back. All of us do."  
  
The impassioned speech seemed to have swayed her. She stood. "Fine. We'll give it a try." Leaning   
over her keyboard, she typed furiously for several seconds, then stood. "That takes care of security for   
the time being. Let's get down there."  
  
  
  
The dummy plug hung about a meter above the ground, festooned with cords and cables, deep in the   
bowels of Nerv.  
  
"You can't just pull it out," Ritsuko announced. "You'll need to cut away the hull."  
  
"I can manage that," said Kaworu, dropping his sphere of protection. Ritsuko started visibly at the   
Angel's presence. "Can you keep a secret, Doctor?"  
  
Cedar didn't like her, or this place, pressing close to Kaworu's leg. Gryffyn approached the plug   
warily, sniffing it with doubt, then with growing happiness. "Rei's in here! Rei!" He looked up at   
Shinji hopefully.  
  
Kaworu stood next to the plug, concentrating on locating Rei's form, and then snapped a strong AT   
Field into existence. The metal it intersected cracked and split, slowly settling to the ground as he   
dropped his field.  
  
Shinji gagged at the flood of putrid LCL fluid that rushed out to lap at their ankles. Then turned his   
head away from what he saw.  
  
It was definitely a spare Rei, and it was alive, but not much more could be said. It seemed fused to the   
chair, hundreds of tubes and wires piercing its skin. At the base of its skull, fixing its head in place, was   
a steel tube the diameter of Shinji's wrist… from all appearances, leading cables straight into its brain.   
Every second one of its limbs twitched helplessly.  
  
For one of the very few times in his life, seeing Rei naked wasn't turning Shinji on. This was hideous.  
  
Its cerise eyes slowly fluttered open, and with obvious effort, it directed them towards the intruders.   
There was nothing familiar in them, only hollow emptiness.  
  
Giving a pained cry, Shinji approached the slab of metal on which the soulless body lay. He sat on the   
side of it, leaning over the body, and cupped its face in his hands. He searched its deep, beautiful eyes   
for a sign of recognition, desperately hoping…  
  
Something flickered in those crimson depths, too brief for him to tell what, gone…  
  
He sighed, rested his forehead on the smooth pale brow before him, breathed his air into her lungs,   
breathed her air into his…  
  
"Rei," he whispered. "Rei. Rei, please- come back to us, Rei-chan! We need you!"  
  
He opened his eyes again, staring pleadingly into hers.  
  
"We need you so badly…"  
  
That same flicker again. Then, almost visibly, something snapped into place. Rei blinked and smiled   
faintly, the tiny smile that everyone who cared for her knew. "Shinji?"  
  
Hearing Kaworu's whoop of joy, Shinji gave in to the feelings of relief and happiness flooding through   
him, kissing Rei's mouth fiercely.  
  
Startled (but not displeased) Rei reflexively tried to jerk- and gave a soft cry of pain through Shinji's   
kiss. Instantly he pulled away, wincing at the horrendous steel column boring into her foramen   
magnum.  
  
"We've got to get all this crap out of you!" he declared.  
  
"I don't remember that…" Rei murmured softly. He'd kissed her!  
  
Ritsuko stepped forward. "Well, we should be able to get these out…" She began slipping wires and   
pipes out of Rei's skin, covering the holes with the bag of spot bandaids she'd grabbed on her way   
down, thinking that they may need them. After several minutes- and a lot of time spent brushing aside   
an overeager gryphon- most of the small wires had been removed, and Rei was covered with small   
round bandaids.  
  
Horribly, her arms and legs kept twitching. Once per second. Left arm, left leg, right leg, right arm. She   
couldn't seem to stop them.  
  
"That's to prevent muscle atrophy," Ritsuko explained. "I don't know why we put that in the design…   
I can't imagine that this situation was foreseen… Oh, yes, it was because a healthy body has more   
regular and reliable brain waves…" Catching the look that Rei's denmates cast her way, she shut up on   
that topic. "Well, that was the easy part of the detachment. I don't know how we're going to pull this   
off…" She tapped the steel column lightly. "This was never intended to be removed from a living   
brain."  
  
"It's in her brain?" Gryffyn cried angrily. "I don't like you, nasty lady!"  
  
She swung and glared at him. "I'm trying to get her out, aren't I, you little beast? Shut up and let me   
work!"  
  
Not too surprisingly, he backed down.  
  
Ritsuko looked up at the small screen hanging in the wall, the one that displayed the last few minutes   
worth of Rei's brain patterns. Several minutes ago, they were very quiet and regular; then they began to   
jitter furiously in patterns she'd never seen before; then they calmed down again for a few seconds,   
then a peak almost as drastic as the first –hmm, she really liked that kiss, didn't she- and now it was   
close to normal. Good enough.  
  
"Well- we can only try…" She knelt down and began typing commands in the keyboard beneath that   
screen.  
  
Rei's brow furrowed, then her mouth opened in silent pain.  
  
"Stop!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Can't…" muttered Ritsuko as she typed. "It's all or nothing here."  
  
"Cedar!" Kaworu snapped, just as Rei began to give short gasping cries of agony.  
  
The unicorn was instantly by his side, and just as instantly, standing by Rei's head and resting his short   
horn across her pale blue locks. Her low scream cut off sharply, and her tensed body relaxed.  
  
"Marvellous…" Ritsuko mused. "Smoothed out all of a sudden. This might even work!"  
  
Shinji glared at her. "You thought it wouldn't!?!"  
  
She glanced at him over her shoulder for a second, her fingers still flashing across the keys. "There was   
a high chance that the tendrils might have harmed her brain irreparably. I mean, we went through seven   
spares trying to perfect the insertion procedure, and we haven't even tried the removal one on living   
flesh. But thanks to your little monocerine friend, that chance is now very low. She's likely to survive."  
  
Biting his lip, Shinji nodded, then took Rei's hand gently in his. She squeezed it a little, her eyes not   
opening. He could only imagine what she was feeling. Kaworu took her other hand, his wings half-  
spread behind him, the feathers stiffly splayed in nervousness.  
  
"By the way, you should get the large pad and the roll of bandages ready," Ritsuko tossed over her   
shoulder. "Soon."  
  
Shinji squeezed her hand quickly and let it go, both boys getting the medical supplies ready. A few   
seconds later, with a moist sucking sound, the steel column relinquished its grip on Rei's head. She   
instinctively sat forward, blood pouring from the huge hole in the base of her skull. Shinji moved   
forward with the thick pad of cloth, but Cedar slapped his hand away, laying his horn across the open   
and freely bleeding wound.  
  
Before their eyes, the bleeding slowed and stopped, leaving Rei's pinkish-grey moist brain visible.   
Horrified, Shinji was unable to look away from the perfectly round piece of missing skull. He could see   
the top of her neck muscles, bound to the bone, flexing slightly.  
  
Cedar grunted with effort, Kaworu laying a reassuring hand across his withers. The ivory horn not   
quite touching Rei's naked brain quivered slightly: and the skull bone extended fragile filaments over   
the hole, swiftly filling the gap with a spiderish web, then thickening and strengthening to its original   
texture. Gasping, Cedar looked up proudly- then bent his head again, and with a sweep of his horn, pale   
blue hair sprang from swiftly regrown skin.  
  
It was done.  
  
Rei gingerly lifted a hand to the back of her head, touching the tender place. It was healed! That   
hideous wound, gone! She laid a hand on Cedar's cheek, smiling gently at him. The creature squealed   
in delight, licking her face with a wet tongue, then pranced away.  
  
Gryffyn shyly put his paws on the metal chunk, sniffing at her. She wrapped an arm around his neck,   
capturing Shinji's hand to squeeze it fiercely.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, a slight smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you all feel better now? I know I do! And I probably got heaps of technical details wrong, I haven't   
watched the show in ages, and I'm aware that there are errors so please be merciful… I'm sure you get   
the general idea.  
  
For all those Shinji/Rei fans who may have thought I was jumping on the Shinji/Asuka bandwagon,   
I'm glad you had enough faith in me to read down to here. Yes, it'll get better from here on. But I can't   
promise to not ever do something this cruel again… see, bad things happening to people makes them   
be nicer.  
  
Next time!  
angelicorn.  



	9. Silver lining

Finally!!!!!!!  
  
This isn't even my computer… but it will do for the time being. Chapters aren't going to be coming out   
as fast as they originally were, due to Uni eating the vast majority of my time, but they will be   
coming… I estimate about 15-20 overall.  
  
Did you miss me? Or more accurately, these dudes? Damned well hope so! I've been writing all my   
stories out –in a book- while I waited for a computer that would connect to the frikkin Internet so   
there's a few different ones ready to go within the next few days, and I'm diversifying as well, moving   
to the Buffyverse.  
  
A few more notes: Warning for lots and lots and lots of OOC (or maybe IC, all things considered….   
Chew on that) but… Trust me! Please, God, always trust me! I know what I'm doing and I love all   
these guys very much. This is one of the funnest stories I've ever written, and half the reason for that is   
that people tell me that they enjoy it too, so I intend to keep that up!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaworu folded his arms, and wings, sternly. A fierce glare riveted the human boy where he stood. "Get   
your damn hands off her!"  
  
A second snarl joined his words. The golden-feathered gryphon lunged forward, aggressively pushing   
aside the boy he had called 'denmate'. "Yes, Shinshi go away now!"  
  
Shinji wrapped his arm defensively about Rei's slender waist. "She can't even stand up, guys, much   
less walk home."  
  
"I'm bigger and stronger than you," Gryffyn pointed out, nuzzling his head under Rei's arm. "I can   
carry Rei better."  
  
The Angel mantled his gorgeous silvery wings. "I insist on my right to aid the lady."  
  
The watching doctor chuckled quietly, then called, "Boys, boys. You can –all- carry her home!"  
  
Rei gave Ritsuko an odd look. Resting one hand on Gryffyn's shoulders, and most of her weight on   
Shinji's arm, the pale girl once more tried to stand. She managed, barely… then stumbled as her legs   
gave out beneath her. Shinji caught her.  
  
Kaworu gave a sly grin. The sort of grin that made Shinji realise that he was holding the girl of his   
dreams pressed, naked, tightly against him. "Hey," the Angel lowered his voice, "Give me five   
minutes. My videocamera is in the flat. Please, please, -please- let me tape the two of you banging!"  
  
In as much as she could, Rei drew herself up and replied coldly, "Mr Nagisa, there is as much chance   
of you watching us 'bang' as there is of this 'banging' happening in the first place."  
  
The Angel let out a whoop of joy, dancing around in happiness. He only stopped when Gryffyn tripped   
him up and sat on him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ritsuko had doffed her long labcoat and wrapped it around the girl's white, bandaid-  
spotted shoulders. Rei settled it more firmly about herself, covering her nakedness.  
  
  
  
Eventually, the problem was solved when Rei was carefully lifted onto Gryffyn's back, one young   
male hominid on either side to steady her, Cedar happily prancing about. A reuse of Kaworu's trick   
with his A T Field saw them out undetected, and after seeing them out, Ritsuko agreed to keep their   
secret- even just the pets, if nothing else.  
  
Rei wanted nothing more than to sit and bask in the warmth and reassurance of her companions, but   
she was far too tired. After a few minutes, Gryffyn helped her to bed. The lion-sized juvenile climbed   
happily onto the protesting bed, throwing a paw over her and nuzzling the labcoat open. For the first   
time in weeks, Gryffyn slept with his head snuggled between Rei's breasts.  
  
  
  
Shinji felt his mouth dry. He stood, frozen, in the doorway.  
  
He pulled the door shut as quietly as he'd opened it.  
  
"Is Rei-chan alright?" Kaworu asked from the kitchen over the hiss of the wok.  
  
"Yeah…" Shinji sighed, "But I really envy that gryphon sometimes."  
  
  
  
Rei woke to the sight of morning sunlight filtered through gold feathers. A wing had been draped over   
her while she slept, but other than that, her sleeping companion was unmoved. Smiling, she stroked the   
heavy head snuggled so comfortable against her, rubbing Gryffyn's long ears until he woke up.  
  
He purred in slow happiness. "I love you, Rei."  
  
"I love you too, Gryffyn-chan," she smiled; than pushed him off. Gathering a school uniform, she   
hesitated when reaching for underwear. "Gryffyn!"  
  
He cringed. "Yes, Rei-chan?"  
  
She pulled the drawer open. The vast majority of her underwear had been shredded.  
  
Gryffyn ducked his head between his paws, the perfect picture of shamed guilt.  
  
"Where, oh where, did you see –this- kind of 'pretty plumage'?" An annoyed Rei directed her steady   
gaze at her errant pet.  
  
  
  
"Miss Ayanami!" gasped the astounded teacher. "I- I was informed…"  
  
"What?" she asked softly, her hand resting on Gryffyn's head.  
  
He cleared his throat nervously. "I was informed you had… you were..." He gave up, the word   
'deceased' hanging in the air. "I must have been misinformed. Please take your seat. Nice to see you   
too, Gryffyn-san, again."  
  
"Hai, sensei," she nodded, taking her seat by the window. Gryffyn rilled a greeting to the other   
students, before pulling Rei bodily from her seat and dragging her to one in the middle of the room.   
She could feel desperately curious eyes on her.  
  
Moments later, as Gryffyn lay down beside her desk, Shinji and Kaworu burst in, chuckling about   
some joke or other. Kaworu spotted the empty seat next to Rei and leapt for it- but his leap was spoiled   
when Shinji grabbed the back of his shirt, hauled him out of the way, and took the seat for himself.   
Wings flailing indignantly, Kaworu sat next to Touji, not missing the opportunity to leer thoroughly at   
him.  
  
Almost instantly, four or five messages flashed onto her laptop. Surprised, she read the first.  
  
Hikari: Good to see you're alright, Rei. We thought something awful had happened!  
  
Carefully, she tapped a reply: I am well, Hikari, arigato.  
  
The next, from Asuka: What the hell is with you, wondergirl? Are you immortal or something? I swear   
I saw you dead.  
  
Rei smiled to herself.  
  
Rei: It seems I had one chance left, after all. Do you wish to help me shop after school?  
  
Asuka: Hehe, sure, why not?  
  
And messages from Touji and Kensuke, both of whom she reassured with a few words. Finally:  
  
Kaworu: Hey, Rei, glad to see you're okay. What say we celebrate in the broom closet at lunchtime?   
I'll bring the cream cheese, you bring your sexy little self. Are you wearing a G-string crotchless panty   
and peephole bra? Please?  
  
A tiny sigh of tolerance slipped past her lips. She replied.  
  
Rei: Looking forward to it. Meet me in there.  
  
Shinji bit his lip, trying to stop his smile, and Rei realised that he was reading her screen.  
  
Shinji: Shall I lock him in there for you?  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Gryffyn-san," the teacher called respectfully, "May I ask your aid in this next exercise?"  
  
The friendly beast hauled his impressive weight to his paws. "Of course, sensei. What would you have   
me do?"  
  
"Just come out here, please. And do I have a volunteer amongst our young gentlemen?"  
  
"Sure." Kaworu sauntered forward.  
  
Rei watched, curious as to what the teacher was doing.  
  
"Now as we all know, we're taking a break from our history lessons to study biology, specifically   
Animal Adaptations. We have here two juvenile males from very different species. Let us discuss   
differences and similarities between them, and how these features relate to their environment and   
lifestyle."  
  
Kaworu's offer to strip so they could better study his physiology was not well received.  
  
The class discussion actually maintained it's coherency through the structure of limbs as pertaining to   
their function, the pentadactyl limb, and dentition, but lost it when the teacher tried to explain that   
Gryffyn's genitalia looked so small because it was mostly internal, to streamline his body for flight at   
maturity. The poor creature rolled back onto his feet in high embarrassment, crying, "Just you wait   
until I'm finished growing up!"  
  
Kaworu grinned wryly. "Hey, I'm a juvenile, too. I think we should have a size comparison."  
  
From that point on, the lesson only went downhill.  
  
  
  
A slightly more educated Rei let Gryffyn lead her out to recess.  
  
"I can't believe he actually did it," she muttered, her cheeks as red as every other girl's. That boy had   
no shame!  
  
Shinji fell in step with her. "Hi, Rei, Gryffyn. Interesting class, ne?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rei commented, "You found it interesting? I would not care to see that again."  
  
"Well, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "You know Kaworu. Let's face it, it was only a matter   
of time before he exposed himself in public."  
  
Gryffyn rumbled a laugh. Then, lightning-quick, he slipped around Rei and tackled Shinji. The boy was   
smacked loudly into the ground, he and the gryphon wrestling happily together. Watching them, Rei   
felt like she wanted to keep living this day, forever and ever.  
  
  
  
The blare of the siren continuing, Fuyutski demanded, his voice low but urgent; "Are you sure she's   
ready for battle? It's only been two weeks."  
  
"I know," Gendo replied impassively. "She is strong, Fuyutski. And growing stronger. Soon she will be   
ready to fulfil her purpose." He raised his voice. "Rei, you will back Asuka up. Shinji, you are on   
standby."  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched the scramble to get all in place. The launching of the Evas.  
  
"Is this really necessary, Ikari?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Such a weight to place on such a young child."  
  
"No longer truly a child."  
  
"Ikari… you do know she is living proof of the Instrumentality process."  
  
On the vast screen in front of them, the two Evangelions fought like dancers. The amoeboid Angel that   
they battled extended pseudopods to flail at them, but they were far too swift. Progressive machetes   
flashed, and chunks of steaming flesh the size of buses crashed wetly to the ground. "There are   
indications."  
  
"She has a soul."  
  
A shining core was exposed. The creature let out a keening wail of an intensity almost painful to the   
human ear when the twin shining blades split it asunder. "Perhaps."  
  
Fuyutski sighed, as the screen burned white with the Angel's explosive death throes. "She was not   
needed to battle this time. Is this a punishment?"  
  
He did not need to clarify why Ikari might believe Rei was in need of punishment. She had come to   
Nerv at the sirens dressed in casual clothes. Worse even- it had been a sheer silk nightie. Modest   
enough, but the idea of her wearing it had greatly aggravated his fellow Commander. Himself, he   
didn't care; she could wear whatever she wanted to at four o'clock in the morning. Even if that hadn't   
been enough, Ikari had not by far forgiven her for disregarding his orders during the recovery of   
Kaworu.  
  
"Not punishment. A form of test, maybe."  
  
"Ikari…"  
  
For the first time since they'd entered the Command Box, Ikari directed his gaze at the other Nerv   
officer. What Fuyutski saw there made him flinch and drop his eyes. Words dropped, cold as stone,   
into the sudden frozen silence. "Don't question me."  
  
  
  
Rei bid Shinji and Kaworu farewell at the school gate, wanting just to go home and curl up with her   
two other denmates. She'd been up since four o'clock that morning, fighting Angels, showering,   
dressing, going to school, enduring the intense questioning and conversation of her friends and   
teachers. She was exhausted.  
  
She made her slow way along the streets. As much as she enjoyed- nay, needed- the company of 'the   
toms', as she'd come to think of them, Rei was somewhat relieved that they would be away tonight.   
Touji was having a boys-only party of some kind, probably involving male bonding rituals she'd rather   
not know about.  
  
That was fine with her. Tonight she planned on lots of sleep, and a moderate amount of the wonderful   
thing call 'triple-choc ice cream' that Asuka had introduced her to while helping her shop for new   
underwear. She had a four-litre tub hidden behind the peas in the freezer that she'd barely made a dint   
in. And a spoon.  
  
Eventually she reached her home, unlocking the door and stepping inside.  
  
As she put her books and bags down in her room, she heard the tentative thud of small hooves on   
carpet. Rei turned with a smile to meet Cedar- but her face fell at the young unicorn's expression and   
bearing.  
  
Terrible, terrible sadness.  
  
The gangly beast stepped forward on trembling legs. Clenched gently but firmly between his big,   
square teeth was a roughly folded piece of paper.  
  
Rei took it with a hesitant hand. Instantly Cedar fled, dashing out of the door and down the hall into   
oblivion.  
  
  
  
Shinji took another sip of forbidden sake, watching the computer game Kensuke and Kaworu were   
playing. Touji, on the other lounge, was stuffing handfuls of chips into his mouth.  
  
After an hour or so of this, when all four boys were pleasantly tipsy, Touji decided to get down to the   
real purpose of this meeting.  
  
The four not-yet-men were now seated close around the floor, sipping their sake (stolen from the   
Suzaharo parents' liquor cabinet while they were away for a few days.)  
  
"So," Touji said lazily, leaning into his cushion, "You know the girls spend all their lunchtimes talking   
about us."  
  
Kensuke chuckled. "You maybe Touji, and Rei for Shinji, but who for me?"  
  
Shinji made a disparaging noise. "Rei doesn't like me, no way!"  
  
"Hey, I'm for you, Kensuke. You're hot!" Kaworu lightly stroked Kensuke's leg, then chuckled at the   
other boy's bemused expression. "Just kidding," he slurred.  
  
Touji pushed Shinji's shoulder, disagreeing with him. "Rei drools after you, man! Really!"  
  
"Naw." Shinji shook his head. "If she liked me… she'd've kissed me back."  
  
Touji and Kensuke both echoed, "You kissed Rei?"  
  
Kaworu reassured him, "Hey, Shinji-chan, that was a really weird time. Can't take that as any sort of   
indication."  
  
"Yeah, well, I want to talk about me!" Touji spoke up. "Guys, I am really, really in a bad way about   
Hikari. What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Grab her and give her a big fat kiss," Kaworu announced, and chuckled insanely.  
  
At that point the phone rang. Touji cursed roughly and stumbled over, picking it up.  
  
"Hello, Suzaharo residence… hello?… oh… You don't sound- are you okay?… uh, sure." He looked at   
Shinji, covering the mouthpiece. "Rei wants to talk to you. She sounds really bad."  
  
Shinji was on the phone in less than two seconds. "Rei?"  
  
"Shinji?" There was a quaver in her voice that- oh god, she sobbed.  
  
"Rei, oh, please, what's wrong?" He was clutching the phone tightly.  
  
Another sob, and a long, shuddering breath. "I… Shinji… please come home."  
  
"Of course," he answered instantly. "What's wrong? Please?"  
  
A teary sigh. "Shinji… I need you to be here right now."  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes. It'll be okay." He hung up the phone gently. His glance at the other three   
was a lot more sober. "Sorry guys. Really. I can't stay."  
  
"What's up?" Kaworu asked, concerned.  
  
Shinji picked up his bag. "She wouldn't say." He smiled, still wanting his friends to enjoy themselves.   
"I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll get it sorted out."  
  
Kensuke passed him his wallet. "Maybe she just- needs some loving," he joked badly, trying to   
reassure him.  
  
"Hope so," he shrugged. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."  
  
  
  
He virtually ran, through the darkness as the stars came out, and reached the door exactly eight-and-a-  
half minutes after she'd called. Not bothering to knock, Shinji let himself in, to find Rei curled up on   
the lounge. The girl was a huddled ball of misery.  
  
Unable to believe what he was seeing, he knelt on the floor before her, touching her arm to let her   
know he was there.  
  
It took her a moment to realise his presence. Then Rei uncurled enough to hand him the note that Cedar   
had delivered to her. Five hiragana, in an unpractised hand. Well, not really a hand- more like a claw   
dipped in ink.  
  
Rei,  
Arigato,  
Aishiteru,  
Sayonara.  
Gryffyn.  
  
Thank you, I love you, goodbye.  
  
He didn't comprehend the meaning of the note for almost a full minute.  
  
No," Shinji breathed. "He wouldn't. No, Rei, he loves you far too much." He got up on the lounge with   
her, pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
A low keening wail fell from Rei's lips. She gave herself up to the comfort of his embrace, letting him   
hold her while she sobbed out her bitter loss. Felt his own quiet tears dampen her hair.  
  
After an unmeasurable time, the urgency of Rei's tears lessened. She turned, her body still shaking and   
shivering, lifting her tearstained face to his. Her beautiful cerise eyes were swollen, filled with strange   
and dark things.  
  
A slender hand curled uncertainly around Shinji's neck. Rei pulled him down, kissing him awkwardly   
at first… then hungrily.  
  
Without thinking, he kissed her back just as deeply. Raw need was sweeping over him. He pulled her   
tight against him.  
  
It was only when she took his hand and guided it to her breast that Shinji really understood what was   
happening. He pulled back a little. "Rei!"  
  
Rei looked up from under her lashes, her breathing quickened, her breast heaving into his hand.   
"Shinji…" she gasped.  
  
The boy was very tempted to ignore his premonitions at that point. But it felt wrong. "What are you   
doing?"  
  
"I… Shinji…" She tried to pull him back down to her, but he resisted. "Don't you want me, Shinji?   
Don't you want to become one with me?"  
  
Shinji gaped. "Oh, god, Rei, yes. I want that so badly. But…"  
  
She drew back slightly- and unfastened her dress, pulling it over her head in one smooth movement.   
Her hands went to the buttons of her shirt.  
  
Shinji grabbed them before she could undo any buttons. "Rei! Stop it, Rei!"  
  
She looked at him wordlessly, her eyes deep wells.  
  
"Think about this for a second!"  
  
"I have." Rei sat forward, loosening Shinji's school tie.  
  
"I mean it!" He grabbed her hands again. "Rei, you don't know what you're doing."  
  
Now her eyes bore fresh hurt. "You -don't- want me. Oh, Shinji, -please-!"  
  
"Rei, I love you!" he cried. Then blinked, realising the truth of his words. "I love you," Shinji repeated   
sincerely. "I really do."  
  
Her pained voice rang out. "Gryffyn said that, and then he left!!!"  
  
There. That was it. Shinji gently touched her face, wiping away the trickle of fresh tears with his   
thumb. "I'm not going to go away."  
  
"How do I know that?" Rei breathed intently. "I thought Gryffyn was going to be with me forever.   
How do I know that you're not going to leave me just as quickly?"  
  
Shinji cupped her face between his hands, kissing her mouth very softly and fleetingly. "I promise, Rei.   
Forever, if you want me that long." He smiled tenderly. "You don't have to do this thing, to bind me to   
you. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"But…" Rei hung her head, then looked up slowly. "Really?"  
  
"Really!" Shinji laughed kindly. He pulled her close to him again, wrapping his arms about her, and   
tucking her head under his chin. "Really, really, really. I love you, Rei. I love you." He planted a loving   
kiss on her hair.  
  
A slow sigh slipped from her. "Shinji?"  
  
He stroked her arm gently. "Mmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmm, will I ever forgive you? Let me think. Hmm… hmm…" The boy chuckled. "Let's just talk for a   
while, huh?"  
  
So they did. Sitting there, holding one another, Rei and Shinji let their words flow into the small hours   
of the morning. They talked of Gryffyn. Of the things he said and did, his little habits, the reasons why   
he was so special to them. They shared their memories and their feelings long into the night, until Rei   
was dozing lightly against him.  
  
Eventually, Shinji gathered her up and carried her to her bed. Laying her down, he smoothed the hair   
away from Rei's face, and brushed his lips across her forehead. He tiptoed toward the door with a silent   
smile.  
  
"Shinji?" Rei called faintly.  
  
He stopped. "I'm here."  
  
Rei hadn't moved, and was talking with her eyes closed. "I… I'm not used to sleeping alone. I'm   
cold."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Please?"  
  
He crossed the floor quickly, stripping off his tie and kicking his shoes and socks away- under the bed,   
with a grin- and clambered beneath the thin blanket.  
  
Rei drew him close. "You'll be my gryphon for tonight, ne?"  
  
He chuckled and threw an arm over her waist the same way that Gryffyn would drape his foreleg over   
her. Yawning, Rei moved up the bed a little, pulling Shinji's head down over her heart, her fingers   
toying with his short chocolate hair.  
  
"Being a gryphon has its advantages," he mumbled.  
  
A few moments later Rei started wriggling around, much to Shinji's bemusement- it didn't help when   
she reached past him to drop her bra on the ground with a silky rustle. "I will not sleep whilst wearing   
that," she explained softly.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Clinks and leathery hisses emerged from the bed as Shinji discarded his belt,   
followed by a zzzip!  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Shinji pulled her close again. "I'm not sleeping with my zip done up. That's very uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Some moments later, one or the other decided it was too hot to sleep with a shirt on. In the midst of the   
soft laughter as they fumbled with eachother's buttons, a timid exploration began, of gently loving   
hands, and mouths, and bodies: and finally the two slept as one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No lemons! Sorry, but I'm keeping my rating for this fic fairly constant.  
  
I hear screams of horror from the 'Rei-is-a-clone-of-Yui' club, but I have my own theories on the issue   
of Rei's origins, which I'll get further into within the next few chapters. Also I'm not sure whether   
Shinji could possibly have been this mature at his tender age, even considering I've let a fair bit of time   
slide… they should be around 16/17 now, but Shinji's always seemed fairly sweet and sensitive to   
me… but wasn't it all just too sweet for words?  



	10. Changes

Yes, finally, part ten is here. Not quite as long a wait as for part 9 but pretty damn close.  
  
Disclaimer: Gryffyn's mine. Cedar is mine. Kaworu's wings are mine. Everything else isn't. I worship   
Akira Toriyama, the creator of genius, and I damn well envy Toei Animation and Funimation and all   
those other bloody people that actually own the anime I love.  
  
Thanks: To my soul-sister Nyara-chan, who reads over all of my work before it even gets typed. She's   
given me half my ideas, or at least pretended to listen while I was talking them out. It's thanks to her   
that anything I write goes further than halfway. Even if she does piss me off sometimes. And just as   
importantly, thank you to everyone who writes me reviews. You give me motivation. You let me know   
whether the directions I want to take with my stories are working or not. Finally, thank you to R X,   
whose site entirely dedicated to the Rei and Shinji romance got me in the mood to keep writing.  
  
Actual stuff that you may want to read:  
  
This part is pretty different than the rest so far. There is a pretty big change in tone. No, I have not gone   
lemony, but things happen over a large period of time which may seem like shocking developments in   
a short period of writing. If this pisses you off, please bear in mind the fact that I have edited approx ¾   
of the odd changes out because they were too drastic.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji wakened to a soft rustling. Sated, content, he rolled over to see Rei pulling a dusky grey top over   
her head. He watched her with a contemplative expression hovering about his deep brown eyes, not   
believing that this wonderful, sacred woman had chosen to give herself to him!  
  
As she was smoothing the top down her sides, Rei became aware that Shinji was awake. She slowly   
turned. Her eyes, meeting his, were touched with uncertainty.  
  
"Rei," he said, letting his voice be a caress. Or trying to. The actual result was so ridiculous-sounding   
that Shinji had to laugh, and Rei to chuckle softly.  
  
The tension was broken. Shinji sat up, grinning warmly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am well," she answered, and then out of honesty added, "A little sore. But… I am told that is to be   
expected."  
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji apologised quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She flashed him an odd glance. "There was… very little pain for me, Shinji. Did I not let you know   
that?"  
  
He blushed, remembering.  
  
Rei folded her arms over herself. "Shinji- what does this mean? This- this thing we have done? For you   
and I?"  
  
Standing- trying to be unabashed at his own nakedness- Shinji touched his love's cheek. "What do you   
want it to mean?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"Well… I…" The pale-haired young woman blushed slightly, nervous. "Are we… lovers?" she   
finished in a timid whisper.  
  
Shinji drew her closer with his hands on her jeans-clad waist. He could feel the chemistry that bound   
them together, and from her tiny tremble, he knew that Rei did too. "I think so," he murmured huskily,   
and leaned forward to give her a loving kiss.  
  
Just as he was really getting into it, Rei twisted and spun away. Gave him a teasing look from the   
doorway. Oh, she felt so female, so exciting doing that! And from the sight of him, it was working.   
"It's late," Rei breathed. "You should get dressed for school. Unless you intend to show up wearing   
that?"  
  
Breathing hard, Shinji gathered his scattered clothes and walked to his room with as much dignity as he   
could muster- which was not much, especially with Rei's quiet amusement following him. He quickly   
pulled on a school uniform and rushed back out.  
  
Rei covered her smile with a hand. "We must be at school in ten minutes, Shinji."  
  
He leaned against the wall, folding his arms. Trying to look mature and confident. Once again, failing   
miserably. "Do we really need to worry about school, today?"  
  
"Of course," she smiled serenely.  
  
"C'mon," Shinji pleaded. "At least let me make us some breakfast before we go."  
  
  
  
And so it was, that the two young lovers drifted into school an hour late.  
  
Rei paused at the gate. "It will be… odd… to be in class without Gryffyn there."  
  
"It'll be okay." Shinji squeezed her hand. "Whatever he's doing, it must be important."  
  
"Yes." They'd talked about that last night. Anything that could take Gryffyn away from his beloved   
denmates had to be very important indeed. They both trusted that their leonavian friend would not have   
left without a reason that would satisfy them, too, had they known it; and so had decided not to resent   
his leaving.  
  
Shinji smiled at her. "C'mon. We're late enough."  
  
She hesitated again. "Shinji… what will the others think?"  
  
"We don't have to tell them just yet, if you don't want to," he reassured her.  
  
"Kaworu will know."  
  
"He'll keep his mouth shut if we ask him."  
  
Rei sighed. "I do not know, Shinji. This… worries me."  
  
"It will be alright." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
She nodded. "Alright." Then flashed him a tiny, tiny grin. "Let's keep it our secret for as long as we   
can, Shinji-chan."  
  
  
  
When they stepped into the classroom, all other looked up at them.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Touji asked, concerned.  
  
Kaworu grinned slowly. "My, my! Has Cedar seen you two? He'll be very…" His words trailed off at   
Shinji's flat look.  
  
"We need to talk to you, Kaworu," Shinji stated. While his denmate was rising, he bowed politely to   
the teacher. "Pardon, sensei, but there's a very important matter we need to discuss with Nagisa. May   
we return in a few minutes?"  
  
"Oh, as you will," the teacher shrugged. "I don't even bother keeping late notes for you children   
anymore. There's always something…"  
  
Outside the classroom, Kaworu finished his sentence. "…disappointed." Laughing in delight, he   
clapped them both on the shoulder. "I am so impressed! But I can't believe you didn't let me watch…"  
  
The young lovers, cheeks flushed, exchanged a dry look. Rei spoke first. "Kaworu, although we must   
ask for your… cooperation, in… keeping this secret… that is not what we must speak of."  
  
"Well… if you don't want me to tell, I won't- but what's up?" He frowned. "Anything to do with why   
you called Shinji home last night?"  
  
Rei's eyes dropped, and she held out the note. "Cedar gave me this when I got home. I don't know   
where he is now. And I don't- I don't- know- where…" Shinji's grip on her hand tightened in loving   
support.  
  
"… Gryffyn is," Kaworu finished sadly, folding the crumpled note again. "Oh, my very dears. This will   
be a terrible loss for us to bear." He stepped forward and embraced both of them tightly, for once not   
cheapening his actions with a wanton display, but merely sharing his grief with theirs.  
  
"You were the last of us three to see him," Rei asked gently, "did he not speak of this to you?"  
  
Kaworu touched them lightly with his wingtips, then stood back. "Not a word, Rei-chan. He did seem a   
little- restless, maybe, that morning, but he said no word of this." He frowned. "He'd better have had a   
damn good reason."  
  
"I'm sure he did," Rei sighed. "But I'd've liked to know it."  
  
The Angel shrugged, brushing feathertips down Rei's arm. "At least this has allowed the two of you o   
grow closer. How is it said… there is a silver lining to this cloud."  
  
Rei blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, perhaps now is a good time for us to begin a thing I have long been considering." He smiled a   
conspirator's smile. "I've noticed, when I watch your battles, that your AT Fields have enormous   
potential… but they are weak and untrained. I wish to train you, both of you, in their proper use. What   
say you?"  
  
Shinji grinned. "That sounds very cool."  
  
A small nod was all the reply he received from Rei, but he could see her curiosity and interest building.   
This would be fun.  
  
  
  
Kaworu fondly stroked Cedar's neck. The kidling had returned to the apartment by himself while his   
denmates were at school, much to their relief and happiness, and though he seemed oddly reluctant to   
touch Shinji or Rei, he was content to curl up against his companion's side.  
  
"So," the Angel grinned, "our first lesson begins. I'd like you both to take your clothes off and sit on   
the floor."  
  
Rei frowned. "Is that necessary?"  
  
"Well… I'd like you too…"  
  
Shinji threw a pillow at his head, then sat in the comfy chair. Rei knelt gracefully on the floor.  
  
Kaworu sighed in long-suffering disappointment. "I'm beginning to think that the three of us will never   
share a bed… but to our lesson. Let us begin at the beginning. Show me how strongly you can   
independently generate your AT Fields."  
  
They both looked at him. "I can't do that by myself!" Shinji burst out.  
  
Rei added softly, "I can do that only if there is danger. And then only weakly."  
  
"Don't talk about it, do it!" Kaworu urged. "Just concentrate, even as you do with your Evangelion,   
and it will come. Trust me. Close your eyes and concentrate."  
  
Closing her eyes, Rei tried to remember the feeling of being within the entry plug, of the thick heavy   
LCL that filled her lungs, the calm and confident power of the AT Field that she and the Eva used as   
their armour…  
  
Kaworu smiled, sensing the process beginning in her. She was reaching deep within herself, to the link   
she knew she could open.  
  
Beautiful cerise eyes opened as Rei spread her field wide.  
  
As if in response, Shinji's field slowly rose.  
  
Both bathed in the light of the souls, the young mostly-humans exchanged triumphant smiles. Kaworu   
beamed at them proudly.  
  
The siren went off.  
  
Shinji sprang to his feet, dropping his field in panic. "Oh, damn!" he cried. "Sorry Kaworu-kun, we   
have to go."  
  
With a tolerant sigh, Rei stood and walked to the phone, ignoring the dull wail that filled the city, and   
punched in several digits. "May I speak to Dr Akagi, please? This is the First Child."  
  
Kaworu started laughing so hard he almost ruptured something. The bemused look on Shinji's face   
only made it worse.  
  
"Hello, Dr Akagi?… Yes. May I suggest that you run comparisons between the field patterns that just   
appeared on your detector, and the established patterns for the First and Third Children?"  
  
The siren's intensity faded away into dead silence.  
  
"Furthermore, Doctor, I suggest that you program the detector not to respond to my pattern, or Ikari's,   
and Nagisa's, as all three are quite likely to be active frequently in the future." Rei fell silent, listening,   
then frowned. "I do not think that will be possible, Ritsuko-san… no, I do not… I…"  
  
Kaworu took the phone from her, listening to the frantic doctor's shouted commands:  
  
"You will –not- generate or experiment with the AT Field without –direct supervision- from Nerv   
officers! You will –not-…"  
  
"Are you certain, Doctor?" the Angel inquired sweetly, then curtly snapped, "Your pilots are poorly   
trained! They have not realised a tenth portion of their strength! If you want them to defend their own   
lives, let alone your pathetic excuse for a civilisation, they –must- be properly trained. I am the –only-   
one who can do this. If –I- enter Nerv, great harm will result. Therefore I tell you now that I –will- train   
these two, in whatever fashion –I- deem appropriate, and I will do it –outside- of Nerv facilities and   
Nerv supervision!!!" He slammed the receiver down into its cradle with a viciously triumphant grin.  
  
"Thank you," Rei smiled.  
  
He stroked her cheek with a feathertip. "You're certainly welcome, dear one. So shall we begin again?"  
  
"That was pretty cool," Shinji complemented him. "I can't believe you actually told Ritsuko off like   
that."  
  
Kaworu smiled. "Thank you, darling. Now come. Let's see those fields again."  
  
  
  
Over the next few months, Kaworu taught the two of them- and Asuka too, for when she heard of the   
idea, -naturally- she –had- to be involved- how to do things they'd never dreamed of. How to   
strengthen and summon at will their AT Fields into an impenetrable defence. How to project an   
extension of their fields like a weapon. Asuka's determination and Rei's natural abilities made their   
fields the strongest; yet it was Shinji, whose strength ran quiet and deep… and most of all small… who   
unlocked one of the most useful talents of all: true telepathy.  
  
  
  
Shinji scribbled a couple more line's work on the Maths problem, before giving up in disgust. The   
numbers were swimming before his eyes, refusing to make any sense.  
  
"I hate Trig," he muttered, resting his cheek on his fist. Everyone else in the room was still working   
hard on the Maths exercises they'd been set. Just about everyone had failed the test they'd sat the week   
before, and just about everyone had heard from their parents- or guardians- about it, so the atmosphere   
in the classroom was very serious.  
  
His gaze fell on Rei a few seats in front of him. A smile twitched his lips. He loved her so much!  
  
She was still uncomfortable with being touched- and, he had to admit, Shinji was a little as well- so   
they did not make love often… but when they did, it was amazing. So loving, so tender, so passionate.  
  
His eyes traced the curve of her back. The line of her neck when she moved. He wanted to hold her   
hand.  
  
Rei turned in her seat, looking at him questioningly.  
  
-I wanna kiss you,- Shinji thought strongly.  
  
Rei blinked. "Wh- what?"  
  
She'd heard his thought. Shinji frowned, then tried to do again what he'd just done. A little channel, a   
way of focusing… -I do. You're so beautiful, Rei.-  
  
It was then that she realised that no-one else could hear him. Turning back to her problems with a tiny   
blush at his words, Rei tried to communicate through the same path. –Shinji Ikari, you –are- an odd   
creature,- she thought fondly.  
  
Shinji didn't catch the words, only the quiet and abiding fondness. He basked in that for a moment,   
then replied, -You'll have to think up, beloved.-  
  
The word made Rei smile. It was a favourite of Kaworu's, but Shinji had stolen it for his own use. Not   
bothering with words, she sent him a warm wave of affection- and turned back to her work.  
  
Accepting her dismissal, Shinji decided to try this little trick out some more.  
  
Kaworu jumped about three feet high when he felt the beginnings of an unfamiliar type of touch on his   
defences, his AT Field slamming into place about him. His crimson eyes instantly flicked to the   
window.  
  
"Drop your Field, Kaworu," Shinji said clearly, making everyone in the room look at him… but   
curious, Kaworu did drop his field. Shinji clearly directed his thoughts to the pale-haired boy. –A little   
nervous, aren't we?-  
  
"Well, there will probably be another attack soon," Kaworu answered, regardless of the attention his   
speech was attracting. "But this is hardly the time for conversation, Shinji-chan."  
  
"Ikari didn't speak, Nagisa, and you shouldn't either. Do you wish to fail?" demanded the teacher.  
  
"Ie, sensei," Kaworu mumbled uncertainly. Shinji could sense the young Angel's mid buzzing in   
confusion as he tried to figure out where those words had come from.  
  
-'Shinji-chan'? We've spoken about that, denmate. I really would prefer that name to be just for Rei-  
chan.-  
  
Red eyes shifted in almost-panic: then Kaworu laughed in realisation and approval.  
  
-Yes, this is me, in your head. Hello!-  
  
After a few more moment's confusion, Kaworu latched onto the channel Shinji had found. –You are a   
genius, Shinji-chan!- he sent with a strong sense of wonder. –Our kindred have been searching for this   
thing for many years, and you find it as simply as a hand finds a breast!-  
  
Shinji blinked at his friend's use of metaphor- but then again, he'd had several months to get   
accustomed to it. –Years, huh? What's wrong with them?-  
  
  
  
Thoughtfully chewing his lunch, Shinji pretended that he wasn't ignoring Kensuke's explanation of   
why one type of gun was better than another. Instead, he was thinking about this new ability that he'd   
found. There was just a little bit of potential there…  
  
His reverie was broken by Touji's elbow in his side. "Hey, so, did you see when Rei gave you that   
look?"  
  
"What look?" Shinji asked absently.  
  
"Don't pretend you didn't see it," Kensuke pushed slyly. "She just sat up and looked at you for no   
reason, and then she blushed, man! I tell you, she was having evil thoughts about you."  
  
Shinji blushed a little himself. "I wish, Kensuke-kun."  
  
"Really! I swear, Rei wants you bad. Even the Ice Queen herself has gotta have some feelings, you   
know, and every guy in the school knows they're yours for the taking…" Kensuke's voice trailed off,   
his eyes focused behind Shinji.  
  
He could sense Rei approaching, with a tinge to her ki that was… frankly… interesting.  
  
Supremely Rei-like, the pale-haired girl walked up to Shinji. "A word, Third Child?"  
  
"Of- of course." He stepped a little away with her, aware of two curious gazes locked onto them.   
"What's up, Rei-chan?" he asked softly.  
  
She took a step closer, not quite touching him, and whispered into his ear. "After school, Shinji-chan.   
Broom closet."  
  
He swallowed. It had been a while since she'd been –this- forward. He –liked- it. "Uh… what about   
Nerv?"  
  
A smile touched her lips. "Quickly… unless you don't want to?"  
  
Shinji nodded slowly. "Understood," he confirmed gravely, then added in a lower tone, "I love you."  
  
"I know," she whispered, dropping her eyes. She pulled a deep breath into her lungs, gathering up the   
strength to speak the next four tiny words. "I love you, too."  
  
It was the first time she'd ever spoken those words. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, sending   
his feelings to wrap about her in a warm flood. "Rei-chan," Shinji said, low, fervent, "You are the   
single most precious, and beautiful, and wonderful thing in my world. All this pain and suffering and   
hardship we've been through… I'd do it all a hundred times over just to have touched your hand once,   
just like this."  
  
Rei burst into tears. She flung her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.  
  
Caught by surprise, Shinji held her, rubbing her back with his thumbs. "It's okay, love," he murmured,   
and hugged her until she stopped crying.  
  
Then, sighing, she pushed him back, sparing a tiny smile. "Go. Reassure your friends."  
  
He nodded, briefly touching her arm, and went back over to where Touji and Kensuke waited.  
  
Touji lightly punched his arm. "Way to go, man! How'd'ya get her to do that?"  
  
"I, uh…" he floundered. "She was upset. Everybody needs a hug sometimes, even Rei. She's not nearly   
as heartless as lots of people think."  
  
Kensuke sniggered. "So now it comes out. He's actually been porking her every night since they   
moved in together, huh Shinji?"  
  
Still only feet away, Rei frowned- then shrugged. "What the hell," she said clearly. Taking three   
decisive steps forward, the pale girl grabbed Shinji's face in both hands and kissed him thoroughly.  
  
He made a startled 'mph'- then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against him, returning   
her kiss passionately.  
  
She spread her hands across his chest. And pushed him away. Flashed an amused look at the other 'two   
stooges.' "Happy?" she asked calmly, and left with what could only be described, even from Rei, as a   
proud saunter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Not like? I won't know unless you tell me. Please bear in mind that all of this did happen over   
the course of several months. I prefer the term 'character development' to the term 'out of character.'  
  
More soon, I hope… please tell me if there's anything you want to see happen, or you want me to   
address further (eg where has Gryffyn gone? and is he coming back?) so that I can consider your   
opinion in my future work.  



	11. Rei's purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE (darn it all to heck) or Mortal Kombat. I have little to no understanding   
of the Japanese or German languages. I have no money. This isn't even my computer. Gryffyn, on the   
other hand, IS mine. (and I love him so…)  
  
Woooh, long part this time around. Many things this time that were important plot elements. Thanks   
again to my wonderful beta readers, and all of you who have sent me reviews (even flames)- you guys   
are the reason I keep writing this. There will probably be three to four more parts before I run out of   
vaguely interesting stuff to talk about. I'm actually working on another Eva story, a pretty dark one, but   
that one's going to be a lot shorter though it will still be slow to come out, due to the fact that I actually   
have to do WORK in Uni in second year. Also, a few people have requested that I go deeper into Rei   
and Shinji's personal lives… and while I have no objection to this in general, Gryffyn just isn't that   
sort of story. Plus one of my beta readers is my 12 year old brother, and I'd like to keep this story open   
to all readers like that.  
  
So, in part 11, we finally discover Rei's purpose.  
  
Yes I am a Gendo hater. Can you tell?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei relaxed back into her contoured seat, letting herself ease every tensed muscle (except, of course,   
those concerned with elimination of wastes, and the beating of the heart, and the ventilation of the   
lungs, and…)  
  
-Rei, beloved?-  
  
-I am here.- She didn't need to open her eyes to see Shinji's face on her viewscreen, smiling gently at   
her. –What do you wish?-  
  
-Let me have your hands.-  
  
Not fully understanding, but trusting him, Rei allowed him his way. A moment later, her hands lifted of   
their own accord; fingers tracing lovingly over her thighs, one hand resting with tender possessiveness   
on the feminine curve of her stomach, the other, ever so lightly and sensually, moved over the side of   
her breast to clasp her shoulder. –Oh, Shinji.-  
  
-Rei…- his thoughts purred.  
  
She reached back along the channel. Now Shinji's hands were hers…  
  
Ritsuko's voice snapped into their privacy. "You two, stop whatever you're doing. That A T Field   
manipulation is playing merry hell with the test scores."  
  
Somewhat sheepishly, the two Pilots dropped their channel. Asuka flicked them both a suspicious look.   
"What the hell have you two –dummkoffen- been doing?"  
  
Rei shyly touched the other girl's mind. –This,- she replied softly. –Shinji, today, discovered- -  
  
"Knock it off!"  
  
"Alright," Rei said flatly, a trace of irritation in her voice. "There, Dr Akagi."  
  
A few moments later, Ritsuko's voice crackled through the speaker once more. "Rei, I told you to stop   
it."  
  
"Sir, I did. I'm not doing anything," she protested truthfully.  
  
"You've got biocontamination. Just relax and concentrate on your Eva."  
  
She closed her eyes. "I am, Ritsuko-san. I…" she frowned suddenly, remembering that she had not   
bathed after… after the broom closet. Perhaps, then, 'biocontamination' –was- a possibility.  
  
"Rei, I'm going to eject your plug. I want you to have a shower and put on a new plugsuit, then come   
back out and finish the test."  
  
Rei sighed in discreet gratefulness. "Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
As Rei stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, Ritsuko came into the locker room. "A word with   
you, First Child?" she demanded, ignoring the girl's state of undress.  
  
"As you will."  
  
The doctor looked up at the videocamera in the corner, where the absence of a little red glow indicated   
it was turned off. "We have privacy, Rei. Now would you like to explain to me why the   
biocontamination I detected in you was similar- no, was identical- to the Third Child's pattern, if you   
were not using your AT Fields?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Huh?" Ritsuko blinked, then glared over her glasses. "Are you refusing a direct request for   
information?"  
  
Rei dropped her eyes. "Sir, I would have thought that the answer to your question was readily   
apparent." She finished drying her hair, and reached for a plugsuit… trying not to tremble in nerves.  
  
"You have… you and Shinji- you laid together today?"  
  
Without looking at the Nerv officer, Rei gave a tiny nod.  
  
Ritsuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is this likely to happen again, Ayanami?"  
  
She gave another tiny nod, pressing the button on her wrist that made the suit seal to her body.  
  
"Ooo boy," the doctor muttered. "Well, I can cover for you this time, but in the future, you need to   
shower before getting in the plug. Otherwise every technician and officer in Nerv will know."  
  
Rei nodded once more. "Understood, sir. And… thank you."  
  
As she watched the young woman go, Ritsuko sighed heavily. It was quite likely that Rei would never   
understand exactly how much of a favour she had done her… and the risk she took in doing so.  
  
  
  
Shinji squeezed Rei's hand gently. "It's okay, Rei-chan," he comforted.  
  
She smiled up at him. "I know, Shinji-chan. But… I am a little nervous. I've never been to a party   
before."  
  
"You look beautiful," he reassured her, stroking her cheek. It was true. She was wearing a simple pale   
blue dress, a few shades darker than her hair, that hugged her figure and swirled about her knees. She   
–did- look beautiful- the exquisite, shy girl-woman she was. "Gorgeous, in fact. Maybe I shouldn't let   
you go over there," he rumbled, reaching teasingly for her waist.  
  
Rei hopped lightly backward, shaking her head with a tiny grin.  
  
"These people are just here to have a good time with you, beloved. It –is- your birthday." It had been   
his a week ago, and now Rei was seventeen as well. "It'll be fun!"  
  
Spontaneously, she brushed her lips against his. "It's been well over a year," Rei murmured. "We   
should let people know." She kissed him again. "Sometime."  
  
There was a loud thump.  
  
Her hand resting on Shinji's chest- the young man was beginning to fill out, enough at least that his   
chest could no longer be compared to a toast rack, and that hugging him didn't give her bruises- and   
looked down.  
  
Touji picked himself, and his bag, up off the ground. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Did- did   
I just… see what… I thought I saw?"  
  
Shinji touched Rei's face tenderly. "No."  
  
Touji blinked. "Uh. Sure. Whatever. Um… happy birthday, Ayanami!" He grinned widely at her,   
digging a brightly-wrapped package from his bag and presenting it to her with a flourish. "I see Shinji's   
already giving you –his- birthday present, but here's mine!"  
  
She accepted it gracefully. "Thank you, Touji. And thank you for coming here today." Those words-   
words of gratitude- became easier every time she spoke them.  
  
The tall youth bowed. "You're certainly welcome, and you're certainly looking wonderful today, Rei.   
May I?" He offered his arm.  
  
Shinji slapped it away. "How dare you flirt with my Rei-chan?" he half-joked, offering Rei his own   
arm.  
  
Touji walked alongside them, through the few trees that yet lived in this not-as-desolate-as-it-was city,   
towards the small park where the party was waiting. "So, you two, how long –has- this been going on?   
I mean there was that time in school where you came up and kissed him, Rei… us guys thought that   
was just a really odd joke! Who knows? Who's allowed to know? How…"  
  
"Enough questions," Rei admonished with a touch of fondness. "Since Gryffyn left…"  
  
After setting Touji back on his feet, they kept walking. And got to the party.  
  
  
  
Of course, Rei was nervous at the party… but as everyone, including Asuka, was giving her space   
enough to breath, she was able to relax and enjoy their company.  
  
The package Touji had brought was a trilogy of books, from him and Kensuke and Hikari, which they   
thought she'd enjoy: Robin Hobb's 'Farseer' books. Misato gave her a set of small, but lovely, dripped   
candles. Kaworu gave her a painting… a nude of course, and herself, but painted… tastefully. No fine   
details or any such, but a loving study of heavy blue light upon gentle curves.  
  
Asuka… got her a pair of jeans and a nice top, explaining that she knew Rei's sizes from all the   
shopping they'd done together.  
  
She had just unwrapped Shinji's gift to her- a huge, and very huggable, stuffed crocodile…  
  
  
  
The siren went off.  
  
  
  
The three Evangelions launched simultaneously: red, blue and purple biomachines sprinting with   
deadly purpose towards their target. Three A T Fields snapped into place.  
  
Yet when they reached the projected location, there was nothing there. A rolling hill, a few evacuated   
buildings.  
  
Shinji looked around, feeling more than slightly useless. He shouldn't even be out here, according to   
his father… it was only by demonstrating his proficiency with his A T Field that they'd let him go into   
battle at all. He smiled a little at the irony. When this whole thing had started, almost three years ago,   
he would have given anything for an excuse to stay away from it all… but now Shinji would fight   
bitterly for his place in this cockpit, defending the people he cared about.  
  
"There's nothing here," Asuka complained. "Are we here on a sight-seeing tour, Misato? Is there   
–actually- any…"  
  
It came from the ground with lightning speed, an ugly, gangly thing of limbs and claws and teeth, and   
wrapped itself around Unit 02.  
  
Even as Asuka frantically tried to rip it from her, the other two Evas were in motion.  
  
Shinji lost himself in the dozens of swift flurries of motion that followed, in the attack and the defence,   
in the long wait and the vicious grapple. The thing fought like an Eva. Vaguely, it reminded him of the   
nightmare experience they'd had with unit 04…  
  
He was forced back into full awareness when the monster snatched a fallen prog spear and, with one   
blow, sliced Unit 00 open from neck to proverbial 'nads. It speared its hand into the steaming flesh   
revealed, drawing out-  
  
Shouting hoarsely in rage and fear, Shinji grabbed the entry plug the Angel held and wrested it from   
the ugly creature.  
  
-Asuka,- he thought urgently, -Can you hold it off for a few minutes?-  
  
-I can try,- the redhead replied, determined, and grabbed the Angel from behind.  
  
The purple Eva dropped to its knees, carefully cradling the entry plug.  
  
-REI!-  
  
Her mind stirred slightly. –Sh- Shinji?-  
  
-I'm here. Are you alright?-  
  
-It… hurts… help me.-  
  
Shinji looked up, and spoke to Ritsuko's snapshot. "Ritsuko-san, I'm gonna let Rei into my plug.   
Okay?"  
  
"Alright," Rei said hesitantly.  
  
Moments later, he was helping a whimpering Rei into the entry plug behind her. "Rei, oh, you'll be   
alright."  
  
She nodded slowly as the clamps spun the entry plug back down into Unit 01's torso, the armour plates   
on its back sliding closed, and synchronisation began.  
  
Rei slid down next to Shinji's seat, still trembling slightly. She didn't need to say anything about the   
pain that sent rippling aftershocks through her. Ghosts of that same pain quested through his innards   
too.  
  
He took her hand as brilliant colours and patterns flashed around them. –Love you.-  
  
Rei made a quick decision, and reached out to a different mind, one which she'd never tried to contact.  
  
Slowly, Unit 01 responded.  
  
Its soul was slow and ponderous, but kind. It sent a questioning thought.  
  
-You love Shinji, as I do. We should be friends.-  
  
A moment's uncertain hostility… then it agreed.  
  
-Then… cover for us?-  
  
Confusion. Gradual understanding. Something she could barely believe… mischief. –I will do it.-  
  
  
  
"Synch ratio 100%!" Ritsuko shouted. This was unbelievable! What was happening?  
  
The huge biomachine had gone halfway through the synch procedure, then paused… stayed frozen for   
several seconds…  
  
Lost its balance, falling heavily forward-  
  
Caught itself, crouching like a beast, nose lifted to scent at the air.  
  
"Can't detect a pattern from either Child!" called an anonymous bridge bunny.  
  
Misato's brow furrowed. "Then where the Hell is that synch ratio coming from?"  
  
"It- it's berserk!" Ritsuko announced. –Synch ratio 100%… could it be… piloting itself?-  
  
"Tell me," Misato breathed, "tell me they're still there…"  
  
"We've lost all links with the pilots. Visuals, audio, even our standard health monitors. I'm sorry,   
Misato, but we just don't know."  
  
  
  
Unit 01 moved now, stalking the two grappling monsters. It circled them, full of menacing feral   
strength, as though deciding which of them to make its meal.  
  
The red Eva was holding its own against the frenzied attacks of the Angel, but it was clear that the pilot   
was tiring. Unit 01 could feel the girl trying to contact the two children whose intimacy it was   
protecting, and it would not permit that.  
  
Yet… its pilot, and his mate, felt some care of this girl. So it would not allow her to die.  
  
Nevertheless, the biomachine felt no immediate need to intervene. It was vaguely intrigued by the   
emotions emanating from the two lovers. It remembered…  
  
Remembered that it was not appropriate for that one to study those emotions or those happenings. Now   
bored, it continued to circle and watch, waiting…  
  
  
  
"What the HELL?"  
  
  
  
THAT could not be ignored! An explosion of raw emotion that slammed through the Evangelion's   
every nerve and circuit.  
  
It wrapped shuddering arms about itself- flung its arms and wings wide, screaming out into the sky.  
  
It landed on the Angel's back, gleefully tearing out limbs to the accompaniment of a thin wail, until it   
found the bright, pulsing S2 organ.  
  
Long armoured fingers closed about it- and Unit 01 tightened its fist.  
  
  
  
It kept 'covering' the two pilots as they came back to their senses enough to scramble back into their   
respective plugsuits… but then allowed the entry plug to be ejected, and lapsed gratefully back into   
dormancy.  
  
  
  
When she saw the two exhausted Children clamber from the entry plug, Misato sobbed with relief and   
ran up, hugging both of them tightly. Shinji hugged her back, not really knowing why she was so upset   
but happy to comfort her. On the other hand…  
  
Rei froze at the unfamiliar touch, tense enough that Misato realised what she was doing- touching the   
untouchable First Child. She was about to let go when, timidly, Rei patted her shoulder and offered her   
a tiny reassuring smile. "It will be well, Major," the younger woman reassured her softly. "You need   
not feel concerned."  
  
"Of course I do!" Misato scolded fondly, holding the two for a moment more before letting them go. "I   
don't want to lose you. Either of you."  
  
Almost apologetically, Ritsuko cleared her throat. "Ikari, Ayanami, I know the two of you must be   
tired…" a flat look that neither of them missed… "but we really need to run a harmonics test, right   
now. Please shower and be back in you simulation plugs in five minutes with new suits on." She   
looked over at where Asuka was leaning against the wall, an expression of angry boredom on her face.   
"Asuka, you've done well. You can go home now."  
  
Hmphing, Asuka flounced away.  
  
Shinji and Rei exchanged a glance. Both of them knew that the Doctor knew, but they didn't   
understand why she covered for them so assiduously. Surely it didn't matter –that- much if someone   
else at Nerv knew.  
  
-I guess this means we can't shower together,- Shinji thought playfully.  
  
-Guess not,- Rei replied. –I'm all tired out now, anyway.-  
  
  
  
As bidden, they showered and changed, sat in the simulation plugs.  
  
An hour later, Ritsuko spoke up. "Shinji, you're done. Kaworu called to challenge you at Mortal   
Kombat."  
  
Rei sighed, softly but audibly. She hated that game; there was no sort of intellectual challenge in it, but   
the two toms couldn't seem to get enough of it. "And… me, Ritsuko-san?"  
  
"We're not done with you just yet, Rei. Sorry. We need more results. There's some biocontamination   
there that I can't explain."  
  
Shinji leaned forward. "Huh?"  
  
Ritsuko looked warily at Rei. "You –did- shower –thoroughly,- right First?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Well, nevertheless, there is biocontamination present. What exactly happened during that battle?   
Surely these new powers that you've been developing have given you some sort of insight into what   
went on."  
  
They studiously avoided looking at eachother. Rei answered softly, "The Eva… I do not know, sir."  
  
The Doctor watched. Then sighed. "Well, it might be some kind of biofusion… we'll need to observe   
you for a while longer. I don't know exactly what…" She trailed off. Could it be? A feeling of dread   
came over her… but there were other considerations, also…  
  
Shinji looked at Rei in concern.  
  
She smiled at him. "It's alright. I'll see you when I get home. Have dinner ready for me."  
  
Flashing a grin, he hopped out of his tank. –I'll be in touch.-  
  
"None of that, now," Ritsuko snapped. "We need –accurate- results."  
  
Rei watched him leave, her hand subconsciously drifting towards her stomach. She had an inkling of   
what this 'biocontamination' might represent… She didn't think about it, just smiled faintly and   
concentrated on her synch test.  
  
She didn't notice that Ritsuko would not meet her eyes.  
  
  
  
Eventually, Ritsuko told her that they'd had enough. Rei clambered out of the plug, so tired that all she   
could think of was going home to the Den and sleeping. But the blood-smell of the LCL was so strong   
that she had to shower again.  
  
The steaming hot water helped her to wake up a little, and as she was getting back into her party dress   
(which, she realised with a flush of embarrassment, she'd worn in front of everyone at NERV) Rei   
hoped that someone had taken care of her birthday gifts. She had not received gifts before…  
  
When she stepped out into the corridor, the place seemed deserted. An ominous premonition sent her   
hackles up. Rei tried, instinctively, to contact Shinji… but he was too far away. She looked around her   
warily-  
  
There was nothing threatening here, only Commander Ikari.  
  
-huh?  
  
Gendo walked up slowly. "We must speak, Rei." He motioned impassively toward the changing room.   
"In private."  
  
She didn't move. "Sir?"  
  
"In here, Rei."  
  
Swallowing, Rei stalled. She was suddenly, inexplicably, terrified. "What do you wish, sir?"  
  
"I wish to speak with you," he repeated, a touch of menace entering his voice. "It is time for you to   
fulfil your purpose."  
  
Fear clenched her stomach tightly. "Sir…"  
  
Gendo's brow furrowed. "Do you have a problem with this, Rei? It is why you were made."  
  
She looked at the ground.  
  
"Speak it if you do."  
  
"I… I do not wish to die."  
  
He smiled gently, actual warmth in his eyes. "I did not create you to kill you, Rei. Do not fear that."  
  
Rei relaxed a little. "Then sir, why?"  
  
"You- you ask that?" the older man blinked slightly, surprised. "Very well. You know, Rei, that I   
designed you. I chose what components would go into your makeup."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"I designed you, not only to pilot Evangelion- at which you have succeeded- but to replace the wife I   
lost."  
  
Rei was taken aback, gasping. What –was- this?  
  
"That is why you like her. I made you to be the perfect wife for me." He stepped closer to her.   
"Beautiful, quiet, obedient. Ayanami blood is the perfect complement to Ikari blood. Our child will be   
perfect. The salvation of mankind!" he finished fervently.  
  
Trembling, she stepped backward. "Sir!"  
  
Menacing, Gendo approached. "Come, Rei. It is time. You must surrender your body to me."  
  
"Sir…" she pleaded.  
  
"Do not deny me."  
  
Rei made her irrevocable decision. "No. I will not. Leave me alone!"  
  
The Commander ground his teeth. "This is your last chance, Rei, before I force your obedience."  
  
"I do not belong to you!" Rei cried, still backing up. "I never will."  
  
He sighed harshly, reaching inside his coat. "Oh, Rei, I think you will." He drew out a slender,   
business-like gun.  
  
Rei blinked. Anger rose up inside her, and she stood her ground. "You –threaten- me, sir? With a gun?   
You know that conventional weapons are no match for the A T Field."  
  
Pushing his glasses up with his free hand, he smiled a terrifying smile. "This is no conventional   
weapon. It was designed as an effective countermeasure, should the 17th run amok once more. It –is- a   
threat."  
  
"Nevertheless." In spite of her very real fear, Rei faced him. "You will not have me."  
  
Cement fountained before her feet, making her flinch. "The next shot will take your knee, my little   
dear. There are many parts which you do not need to live or to bear our child."  
  
-HELP!- she screamed out soundlessly.  
  
  
  
Something huge blurred past her side.  
  
  
  
The two pieces of the gun fell to the floor with a metallic clatter.  
  
Eyes widening, Gendo involuntarily stepped back- then angrily forward-  
  
Rei ignored him to throw her arms around a thickly-feathered neck. "Gryffyn!" she sobbed.  
  
Over the last year and a half, Gryffyn had changed. He was bigger now, his shoulder higher than her   
head, sleeker, more muscular. An adult. His huge golden wings were cramped in the corridor, even   
folded tightly to his sides as they were.  
  
Yet even though he was a fearsome beast, he was the same Gryffyn Rei had first begun to love, with   
the sparkle of innocence and fun in his eye. His wickedly sharp beak plunged into her pale hair to   
deftly groom it. "Rei," he crooned lovingly.  
  
Then, slowly, purposefully, the powerful gryphon turned to Rei's tormentor.  
  
Gendo quivered in fear when those deadly eyes narrowed upon him… and, insanely, he drew his   
second gun and fired.  
  
For one frozen instant Rei felt her heart leap into her mouth. No! No, not after she'd just got him back!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!!!  
  
Goddamn that felt good. And a cliffhanger, indeed!  
  
Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Review, dammit! I love you all!  
  
See you in a few weeks, or sometime, whenever I get the time to type up part 12. B bye now!  
Angelicorn.  



	12. Reunions

Disclaimer: Gryffyn's mine. Yay! I share him with Rei because she needs a friend. Cedar's mine. Oh, and Icewing too. Nothing else. Not a thing.  
  
Thanks: Everyone! I love you all! With affection unspeakable! But collectively, I look upon you with a disgust that amounts to absolute detestation...  
  
Just kidding. :)  
  
AN: This may or may not be the last chapter. More on that at the end. And to all those who think Rei can't conceive, I have one thing to say to you:  
  
:P  
  
Pthiiiiirrrrttttttt!!!!! Ptht! Prrrth! Pth! Pth!  
  
My damn story. Rei can get pregnant if I damn well say so. I think she has every right to lead a full and happy life, and in my book that includes the ability to have children with the love of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gryffyn moved so fast he seemed to melt out of the brilliant bullet's path. Under, and up-  
  
He disdainfully spat something red on the floor at Gendo's feet before slipping back to Rei's side.  
  
Commander Gendo Ikari, the man who had created Nerv, the man driven insane by the things he had   
seen and done, put his hands up to the rent wreck of his throat and died.  
  
Rei watched his body slide bonelessly to the floor, not knowing how she should feel.  
  
It only took her a moment to decide on an emotion: relief.  
  
"Oh, Gryffyn," she sighed, reaching a hand up to stroke the side of his face, marvelling at the feel of   
the little golden feathers rustling through her fingers. The ferocious beast tilted his head into the   
carress, purring fit to shake the walls down; jumped a little upward to wrap one large, strong foreleg   
around her, press his face against her, and hug her.  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes, neither wating to ever let go.  
  
Eventually, Rei stood back a little. "Let's go home, Gryffyn-chan." She blinked, and then asked softly,   
"-Are- you coming home with me?"  
  
"If you want me back," he pleaded. His voice was lower now, changed from a slightly squeaky alto to a   
pleasant tenor. "I'm sorry for going away, Rei, but I had to."  
  
"I missed you." It wasn't quite an accusation, but it was pretty close.  
  
"I know," Gryffyn apologised. "I'm sorry."  
  
She hugged him fiercely. "You're forgiven. Come on."  
  
Side by side, the unlikely pair headed through the Nerv corridors: the pale-haired young woman with   
her hand buried in the ruff of the magnificent golden gryphon.  
  
He sniffed at her, chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rei smiled, thinking: if this had been three years ago, she would have asked, 'Why   
do you laugh?'  
  
Gryffyn grinned, his beak seemingly designed for the expression. "You -did- mate with Shinshi! No   
silly bird-boy for Rei!"  
  
"You were right," she acknowledged.  
  
"Carry Shinshi's cub," Gryffyn said slyly- and laughed gleefully. "Me, too!"  
  
Rei frowned, not quite sure what he meant. "Wh- how?"  
  
He dipped the wing closer to her down, showing her a quick glimpse of the bright-eyed thing half-  
buried in the feathers between his wings. Gasping in soft wonder, Rei reached for the cub- but Gryffyn,   
gently but firmly, folded his wing back up. "Sorry. Must-not see much humans till Shinshi. Else, not   
love as-much. See?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Of course. We will leave him for Shinji-chan."  
  
"Not 'him'!" laughed Gryffyn. "She-cub. Icewaing. Little soft thing, fun-play, want-much!" Eyes   
sparkling, he tossed his head. "Not-speak much since going," he apologised. "Words... messy."  
  
Impulsively, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Gryffyn-chan, I wouldn't care if you couldn't talk at all.   
It's being who you are that makes you so special to me."  
  
He wrapped his wing around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly. "Love you, Rei."  
  
"You know I love you too," she whispered.  
  
They walked in silence now, just enoying one another's company... until, pausing in the doorway into   
a large room very near the surface, Rei spotted Ritsuko.  
  
The doctor was sitting, alone, against the wall. Her lab coat pooled on the floor about her. She was   
bracing her albows on her knees, hands clasped over the back of her bowed head, rocking slightly...  
  
Rei stopped Gryffyn with a hand across his broad feathered chest, smiling a reassurance at him, and   
walked over to the rocking woman.  
  
Not looking up, Ritsuko asked, "Rei?"  
  
She knelt before her. "It is I."  
  
A shuddering sob slipped from her huddled form. "I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"What have you done?" Rei asked gently.  
  
"It's all my fault. I'm sorry. I... I kept you here longer than the others because he told me to. He- he   
couldn't have done that to you if... if I..." She broke into sobs.  
  
Not as confused as she once would have been, Rei put her hand over Ritsuko's. "You have done no   
harm, Doctor Akagi. Not when I have my friends."  
  
No reply.  
  
Rei smiled. "Actually, Doctor, I must thank you. You have done a great deal to help us, far more than   
could be expected."  
  
Slowly, Ritsuko looked up. Hesitancy was written on her tear-stained face. "Did- did he...?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. But there is a... an unpleasant mess... to clean up outside the change rooms."   
A huge warm presence moved up behind her; a hard, smooth beak nudged her shoulderblade. "Ritsuko-  
san, I know you had some feelings for him... I'm sorry."  
  
The doctor laughed harshly. "Feelings! He- he -fucked- me whenever he wanted to get off. Then he   
started threatening my life when I didn't agree with his crazy plans. If your big beastie here decided to   
rip his guts out, he's done the -entire- world a favour." She looked up at Gryffyn and smiled wanly.   
"I'm sorry, beastie. I'm a little, uh, out of it."  
  
"My name is Gryffyn," he murmured kindly, touching her with a wingtip.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure."  
  
Rei squeezed her fingers lightly. "Ritsuko-san, it is my recommendation that you go now to Misato-  
san's apartment. You should talk to her."  
  
Ritsuko nodded slowly. "Alright. Sure. Whatever. Take care of your, uh, Gryffyn."  
  
Nodding, Rei put her hand back on Gryffyn's shoulder- but the beast stopped after two steps, turning   
back to the doctor with a look of determination.  
  
"Wh- huh?" Rei frowned.  
  
Gryffyn wedged his head under the disconsolate doctor's arm, pulling her upward. "Too-sad. Too-  
confused. Not leave here, else fall wing-tied. Take to friend now."  
  
Frowning, Rei repeated, " 'Fall wing-tied'? I... do not under..." But she did, and confronted her   
fiercely. "Do you intend to do yourself harm?"  
  
Ritsuko wouldn't look up. "I... I... oh, please, just leave me be. Please."  
  
"I will not."  
  
  
  
Through dint of much effort, they did manage to drag her to Misato's place. The purple-haired Major   
promised to take care of her old friend, kindly allowing Rei and Gryffyn to do what they obviously   
wanted to do: go to the Den.  
  
As the two young adults stepped out of the apartment building where they'd just dropped Misato off,   
Gryffyn turned to Rei with a grin.  
  
"Wanna get home quick-quick! Climb on back, hold cub still." He crouched down beside her and   
folded his wings low, rump wriggling in eagerness.  
  
Rei looked at him, a tiny indulgent smile quirking up the corner of her mouth. A question, whether he   
was strong enough to carry her, was instantly stilled by the forceful visual reminder of how big and   
muscular he now was. "Alright," she agreed, and pulled herself awkwardly onto his back.  
  
"No, no!" Gryffyn corrected fussily. "Forward-sit, over shoulders." He turned his head, catlike, through   
two hundred degrees to gently prod her into position.  
  
Some moments later, Rei was seated quite comfortably over Gryffyn's shoulders, her knees hooked   
over the bases of his wings, the confused cub wrapped securely in one arm while the other found a   
deathgrip in his ruff.  
  
"Hold-tight with knees," he advised. "Ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Gryffyn stood smoothly, managing not to yelp when Rei pulled on his feathers, and walked a few steps   
until his rider started to sit more comfortably: then yelled: "Fly now!"  
  
A few lurched leaps forward... one, two, three strong wingbeats-  
  
She clung tightly to her steed as they left the ground, almost falling off several times. Wings- and legs-   
clawed furiously at the air, trying to gain height...  
  
Windows moved jerkily past down below them... an updraft! Golden wings cupped it-  
  
Feather-light, they soared smoothly upward, easily clearing the rooftops. Gryffyn cawed in delight.   
And, despite herself, Rei gave a screaming whoop. Such a feeling of freedom, of joy!  
  
The trip was far too short.  
  
Rei sighed in regret when Gryffyn dropped down, backwinging, and landed a little clumsily in front of   
the apartment building which housed the Den. She leaned along his neck to hug him tightly, feeling his   
throat rumble with the force of his purr.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
He rubbed his cheek along her arm fondly. "Love you too, Rei-rider."  
  
Reluctantly sliding from Gryffyn's shoulder, Rei tucked the cub back between his wings. The little   
creature gave her a silent, wide-eyed look before burrowing back into Gryffyn's long ruff-feathers. "I   
think... I think I understand something, Gryffyn-chan."  
  
He tucked his head over her shoulder. "Mmm?"  
  
Almost absently, she reached up to wrap her arm around his warm, heavy head, feeling his eyelid   
flutter against her palm. "When... when I am one with Shinji... to do what we do... we become one.   
To be with you, like this... this is another way of becoming one. It is good."  
  
Gryffyn nodded slowly. "Many kinds of love. You share mate-love with Shinji, share rider-bond-of-  
love with me."  
  
"Indeed." She leaned her cheek against his. "Come on. Our denmates are waiting."  
  
Hand on his shoulder, they went into the building. Gryffyn barely fit into the lift, but with a lot of   
chuckles, they made it all the way to the front door.  
  
Gryffyn silently followed Rei in, not even allowing his claws to tap the floor. The Den was highlighted   
with brightly flickering lights from the TV screen, and the air punctuated by mumbles and shouts from   
the two young men.  
  
"You're -still- playing that?" Rei asked softly.  
  
Shinji moved to sit up, but Kaworu stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Still fighting, Rei-chan," the   
Angel cheerily greeted.  
  
"Aww," Gryffyn complained. "Want-food."  
  
"I haven't got any of your food, Gryff-..." A controller spun, forgotten, to the floor, as Shinji leapt to   
his feet, turned, and gaped. "Crap, Gryffyn, you got big!"  
  
The correct response to that, Gryffyn decided, was to leap across the room and tackle his two   
denmates. And Cedar too, when the three-quarters-grown unicorn showed his face. The resultant free-  
for-all left Rei watching patiently... feeling, perhaps, a little left out.  
  
Shinji, not quite as dense as he once was, extracted himself from the ruckus, and stood by Rei, slipping   
his arm about her waist. "Are you okay, Rei-chan? How'd the tests go?"  
  
She leaned into his side. "Shinji... I have some bad news for you. Your... your father... he tried to hurt   
me. Gryffyn stopped him. I- I'm sorry... he's dead."  
  
After a moment's silence, he pulled Rei closer and lightly kissed her. "It must have been hard for you,   
beloved."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, he was more like a father to you than he ever was to me, and you said he tried to hurt you. I'm   
sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, but I'm very glad Gryffyn was."  
  
Gryffyn suddenly bounded over, leaving Kaworu and Cedar to sort themselves out and rise. Kaworu glanced at Rei- and then glanced back, noting something: she was -radiant-. That could only mean one thing. Ah, well, let the reunion be enjoyed.  
  
Gryffyn nuzzled   
Rei's belly quickly, then turned seriously to Shinji.   
  
"Shinshi... important question."  
  
Shinji waited.  
  
"For me, Rei-rider is- is mother, sister, daughter. One is here who needs a father, a brother, a son. Will   
you be this for her?"  
  
"I- uh- what?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"I- yes."  
  
Rei smiled, and reached up to pull the cub down from Gryffyn's back, presenting her to Shinji. "Shinji,   
this is Icewing."  
  
Blinking in amazement, a hesitant Shinji accepted an armful of gryphon cub. And she was an armful,   
indeed- as big as many large dogs. Her soft, downy hide was silvery-white, dappled with dark grey-  
black spots. All her points- beak, legs, tail, primary feathers- shaded to the same dark colour. Her large,   
slanted eyes were a deep and vivid blue, peering intently into Shinji's own.  
  
Unnoticed, Rei led Gryffyn away, leaving the other two alone for a time.  
  
  
  
"Icewing." Shinji slid down the wall and sat against it, holding the cub loosely. She braced her paws   
against his chest, her intense eyes never leaving his. A- another gryphon? How could it be? And for   
him?  
  
Still stunned, he stroked her side gently, then lifted a hand to rub her ears the way that Gryffyn liked.   
Instantly Icewing melted against him, purring fit to shake his bones.  
  
Shinji grinned. He could see this working out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waaaagh!  
  
Well, dudes, that's looking pretty close to an end. The way I see it I can do one of two things. I can write an epilogue and sum up the few things I still wanted to get done, a neat way of wrapping the story up, or I can write three or four more chapters, which will be pretty slow-moving but will go into more detail.  
  
I'm going to rely on your good judgement. PLEASE review and let me know which way to go. Or flame me. Or something. I love getting opinions. I love to hear from YOU! Yes, you! The one in front of the computer! Write a review, dammit!  
  
Later.  



End file.
